The Postponed Victory
by swaggysuga
Summary: Ketujuh pemuda yang mencoba mengadu nasib ke Seoul harus menerima kenyataan pahit; albumnya ditolak disana-sini. Lalu sampailah pada suatu keputusan yang tak terduga. Lalu bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? /BTS/Yaoi/Minyoon/Yoonmin/ Uke!Yoongi Seme!Jimin / slight!Taekook/Vkook Namjin/T/Hurt-comfort
1. Chapter 1

**swaggysuga presents…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Postponed Victory**

 **Cast: all BTS member, Bang PD, etc.**

 **Cast punya Tuhan dan keluarganya!**

 **Yaoi / T / Yoonmin**

 **slight!Vkook, Namjin. Crack!Yoonseok**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menerima kalian menjadi _trainee_ kami."

Ketujuh pemuda itu berpandangan. _Lagi?_ keluh mereka dalam hati.

"Tapi… apa kekurangan kami sebenarnya?" Namjoon buka suara.

Wanita keturunan Taiwan dengan nama Mandy Wei itu menghela nafas. " _Genre_ musik kalian. Terlalu Amerika."

"Alasan konyol macam apa itu?" Yoongi membelalakkan matanya yang mungil, terkejut mendengar penuturan Mandy.

"Masyarakat Korea belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima musik dengan genre seperti ini. Saya pribadi sangat kagum dengan karya kalian, namun maaf, kami tidak bisa menjamin kesuksesan kalian bersama kami."

Alasan seperti itu rupanya tidak bisa sepenuhnya diterima oleh ketujuh pemuda itu. Yang benar saja, mereka sudah mengorbankan banyak biaya, waktu, bahkan pendidikan untuk memproduksi album demo mereka. Namun sudah lima _production house_ yang menolak mereka, dengan alasan yang hampir serupa; musik mereka terlalu Amerika dan sulit diterima telinga orang Korea.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa diperjuangkan, mereka berterima kasih kepada sang perwakilan dari production house kelima yang menolak mereka dan melangkah keluar gedung dengan langkah gontai.

Jimin mengusak rambutnya. "Huuuh… rasanya aku butuh lima botol soju."

"Jangan gegabah, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Kita harus tetap berjuang," hibur Seokjin.

"Tidak dapat diterima orang Korea? Memangnya mereka pikir kita hanya ingin bermusik di Korea? Kalaupun bisa, lebih baik mencoba peruntungan di Amerika saja sekalian," Hoseok mengeluh kecewa.

"Udah, udah. Gimana kalau kita mampir dulu ke kedai tteokboki? Biar aku traktir."

Biasanya traktiran Taehyung yang ditawarkan dengan nada ceria itu membuat mereka kembali semangat, namun sekarang mereka benar-benar tidak ingin ditraktir apa-apa. Mereka hanya butuh diterima oleh salah satu _production house_ untuk album mereka, dan sudi menerima mereka sebagai _trainee_.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merespon ucapan Taehyung, membuat titisan alien itu akhirnya kembali terdiam, ikut hanyut dalam kesedihan.

Hari sudah mulai senja. Mereka terus berjalan, sampai lampu merah membuat mereka berhenti. Mereka memandangi mobil yang berlalu lalang dengan lesu. Akhirnya mereka sampai di halted an menaiki bus sampai ke tujuan rumah kontrakan sederhana mereka.

Dengan lemas mereka mengambil tempat di sofa butut yang terletak di ruang tengah, sisanya duduk di karpet yang tak kalah butut karena jarang di laundry. Demi menghemat pengeluaran, katanya.

"Hey."

Mereka menoleh pada sumber suara. Namjoon.

"Kenapa Namjoon?"

"Rasanya aku muak dengan semua ini," keluhnya. "Uang kita sudah habis banyak, waktu kita juga. Apalagi kau, Jungkook. Kau seringkali tidak masuk sekolah karena kelelahan setelah rekaman semalam sebelumnya. Kalian juga," tunjuknya pada Jimin, Taehyung, Yoongi dan Jungkook. "Kalian sudah pergi jauh dari keluarga, dan apa yang kita dapatkan?"

Mereka semua menunduk. Namjoon benar. Mereka sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk karier bermusik mereka, hanya saja hasilnya nihil.

"Begini saja, gimana kalau kita taruhan?"

Mereka menoleh kepada Hoseok yang balik memandang mereka dengan tatapan waswas, seolah ragu idenya akan diterima atau tidak.

"Kita tawarkan album kita sekali lagi kepada production house lain. Kalau kita ditolak lagi… kita bubar."

Jimin terhenyak. "Apa-apaan?! Kurasa hyung sudah gila."

"Aku setuju."

Mereka menoleh kepada Namjoon yang menyetujui ide tersebut.

"Satu suara dengan Namjoon," susul Seokjin.

Keempat sisanya hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Kupikir itu ide paling gila yang pernah ada. Kalian adalah hal yang berharga bagiku, hyung…" Jungkook berkata pelan.

"Mungkin kita sedang kurang beruntung, memangnya tidak bisa menunggu sebentar lagi? Ayolah…" rajuk Taehyung.

Yoongi menggenggam erat lengan sweater Jimin. Tampak jelas bahwa ia khawatir. Meskipun mulutnya sepedas cabe, namun ia tak mampu berkomentar untuk hal seperti ini. Ia tak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan keenam sahabatnya…

…terutama Jimin.

Ya, diam-diam pemuda pemilik senyum manis itu sudah menempati hatinya secara spesial. Perhatiannya, kelembutannya, ketulusannya dan segala sikap manisnya telah meluluhkan hatinya yang sekeras batu. Ia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan jika lelaki itu harus berpisah darinya, meskipun hanya sementara waktu.

Seolah mengerti kekhawatiran Yoongi, Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat. Ia tak tega saat mendapati tangan Yoongi gemetaran. Diusapnya tangan lelaki pucat itu dengan ibu jarinya pelan, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kami pikir kami butuh waktu untuk berpikir, Namjoon hyung."

Namjoon mengangguk. "Aku pun sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi mengingat pengorbanan kita yang mendapatkan balasan seperti ini… rasanya tidak adil untuk kita."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, namun aku setuju kalau kita harus memberi mereka waktu," timpal Seokjin yang diamini oleh Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Terimakasih, hyung."

"Sekarang kalian istirahatlah. Aku akan memasak makan malam. Kau mau membantuku, Hoseok?"

Hoseok mengangguk dan mengikuti Seokjin ke dapur kecil mereka. Mereka akhirnya bubar. Namjoon beranjak ke kamarnya, sedangkan Jungkook dan Taehyung beranjak ke teras depan.

"Mau kemana kalian?" tanya Yoongi kepada duo gila itu.

"Sevel hyung, cari WiFi gratis," jawab Jungkook sambil nyengir.

"Cih, dasar fakir WiFi. Jangan download video yang aneh-aneh!"

"Yak! Kau pikir kami mesum sepertimu?!" Taehyung tidak terima.

"Kau memang tidak mesum sepertiku, tapi kau lebih mesum, pabo! Dan jangan apa-apakan Jungkook! Jungkook, jaga dirimu!"

"Akan kupertimbangkan, hyung!" sahut Jungkook.

"Yak! Dasar kalian sama saja!"

Teriakan terakhir Yoongi membuat tawa mereka berdua meledak. Jimin terkekeh geli sambil memainkan surai mint Yoongi. Ia menepuk pahanya, memberi kode agar Yoongi berbaring di atasnya. Dengan senang hati Yoongi menurutinya, menyamankan posisinya di sofa dengan kepalanya di atas paha Jimin. Bantal favoritnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, mereka kan sudah dewasa. Jungkook pasti bisa menjaga diri."

"Jungkook pasti terayu oleh si gombal Taehyung. Lagian, anak macam apa sih si Taehyung itu?! Dasar alien otak udang," gerutunya.

"Memangnya alien punya otak?" tanya Jimin bermaksud membuat Yoongi tambah jengkel.

"Tidak tahu, memangnya aku peduli?!"

Jimin kembali tertawa. Yoongi yang judes selalu membuat harinya makin berwarna. Menurutnya, sifat judes Yoongi membuatnya terlihat unik, dan sudah menjadi tugas Jimin untuk memadamkan api membara di otak Yoongi.

Yoongi masih menikmati belaian Jimin di rambutnya. Ia membalikkan kepalanya, memandang netra Jimin yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Jiminie…"

"Hm?"

"Gimana kalau kita benar-benar terpisah?" lirih Yoongi.

Jimin dapat menangkap kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di mata Yoongi. Baginya, kesedihan Yoongi adalah miliknya juga. Ia tak suka melihat hyung kesayangannya itu sedih.

"Jika ada pertemuan, maka akan ada perpisahan, cepat maupun lambat," Jimin menunda omongannya, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku akan sering-sering datang menemuimu ke Daegu."

"Tapi rasanya pasti akan berbeda, Jimin. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa berada bersama kalian setiap hari."

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakan Namjoon hyung ada benarnya. Kita sudah sangat banyak berkorban, dan mungkin keberuntungan kita bukan disini."

Yoongi tertawa miris. "Aku akan memikirkan itu… mungkin nantinya aku akan kerasan tanpa keributan kalian," _dan tanpa kehadiranmu_ , batin Yoongi.

Jimin mengukir _eye smile_ -nya, yang selalu memesona Yoongi.

"Tidurlah hyung. Hyung pasti lelah."

Yoongi mengangguk, kembali menyamankan posisinya di atas paha Jimin. Ia bergelung seperti siput dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha melupakan kebimbangannya sementara dan menikmati waktu bersama lelaki pujaan hatinya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAAAAH… AKHIRNYA BISA MENELURKAN FF :'''')**

 **Setelah sekian lama cerita ini ngeganjel di kepala akhirnya di'debut'kan juga! Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang greget. Sumpah baru sekali nih nulis ff *bikin tumpeng**

 **Sebenarnya gue mau bikin ff Taekook dulu, tapi ada yang request Yoonmin jadi ya bikin Yoonmin dulu.**

 **Eps selanjutnya momen Yoonmin pasti lebih sedap, I promise you!**

 **R &R please ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Surprising Choice**

 **swaggysuga presents…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Postponed Victory**

 **Cast: all BTS member, Bang PD, etc.**

 **Cast punya Tuhan dan keluarganya!**

 **Yaoi / T / Yoonmin**

 **slight!Vkook, Namjin. Crack!Yoonseok**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tentang Seven Eleven, Jungkook dan Taehyung berbohong. Sebenarnya mereka pergi ke taman kecil di dekat rumah kontrakan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa gangguan kawan-kawan mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang dinaungi pepohonan rindang, sambil menatap anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain di taman.

Kisah mereka sedikit berbeda dengan Yoongi dan Jimin. Mereka sudah resmi menjadi kekasih sejak kira-kira sebulan lalu. Namun mereka menutupinya dari hyung-hyungnya. Taehyung dan Jungkook bisa membayangkan penjagaan yang semakin ketat dari hyung-hyungnya apabila mereka tahu, jadi lebih baik mereka tahu sendiri saja.

"Hyung, kalau kita benar-benar bubar, apa hyung akan melupakanku?"

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang sedang memandanginya dengan mata bulatnya, dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang _chubby_. Iya, maknae itu sedang merajuk kepada Taehyung. Gemas, Taehyung mencubit pelan pipi gembilnya.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku bagaimana cara melupakanmu, _baby bunny_ … Karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu caranya," goda Taehyung.

Pipi Jungkook memerah. "Ah, hyung ini! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius!" raut wajah Taehyung berubah, ia benar-benar serius sekarang. Diletakannya kedua tangannya di pipi Jungkook. "Aku tak akan melupakanmu. Tak akan bisa, lebih tepatnya. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku akan melupakanmu?"

Jungkook meraih kedua tangan Taehyung, menurunkannya dari pipinya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku takut, hyung. Aku khawatir hyung akan melupakanku."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Bodoh… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu barang sedetik pun. Kau harus percaya itu."

Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Taehyung. "Iya hyung, aku percaya."

"Jangan sedih. Kita tidak tahu kedepannya akan seperti apa. Siapa tahu album kita diterima, dan kita tidak jadi bubar. Tapi nanti kau harus pintar membagi waktu dengan sekolahmu," ujar Taehyung sambil menjawil hidung Jungkook dengan sebelah tangannya. Satu lagi tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

"Aku merasa tidak enak pada Namjoon hyung. Ia pasti merasa berat karena sekolahku sedikit terganggu. Padahal, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali," jelas Jungkook.

"Kau tak usah merasa terbebani. Namjoon hyung hanya terlalu peduli pada kita. Dia bahkan mengkhawatirkanku yang sudah lama jauh dari rumah, dari orangtua."

"Tapi aku merasa menjadi beban kita, hyung," Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung mengusap surai Jungkook. "Maka bagilah bebanmu itu padaku. Aku siap kok. Bahuku ini, meskipun tidak selebar Jin hyung, masih bisa menanggung bebanmu. Toh kau saja nyaman bersandar padaku."

"Dasar PD!" Jungkook terkekeh sambl tersipu. "Aku akan membagi bebanku lain kali, hyung."

"Sekarang juga boleh, kok. Aku setia mendengarkan."

Akhirnya, Jungkook bercerita panjang lebar kepada Taehyung. Tentang awal ia bermimpi menjadi penyanyi, betapa senangnya ia bertemu dengan keenam sahabatnya di kompetisi musik yang diselenggarakan di Seoul, memutuskan untuk bergabung menjadi satu grup dan membuatnya harus melanjutkan SMA di Seoul selepas SMP, meninggalkan keluarga dan lingkungannya demi mengejar cita-citanya. Ia bercerita juga betapa hyung-hyungnya berpengaruh banyak padanya, menjaganya dan membantunya bertumbuh selama kurang lebih dua tahun ini. Meskipun mereka hidup sederhana dan kadang mereka harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari, Jungkook tak pernah keberatan. Ia bahagia dengan itu semua.

Taehyung tak pernah mendengar Jungkook berbicara sebanyak ini. Biasanya Jungkook lebih suka diam, tidak enakan dan malu-malu. Namun padanya, Jungkook bisa bercerita hal-hal sepele sampai yang berat sekalipun. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Taehyung merasa nyaman jika ada Jungkook di sisinya. Sama dengan Jungkook, ia pun pasti akan merasa hampa tanpa teman-temannya, terlebih tanpa pemuda itu disampingnya.

Nampaknya Jungkook lelah bercerita. Matanya menerawang ke langit. Taehyung mengecup keningnya pelan, dan merangkul pundaknya semakin erat. Ia ikut merasakan kesedihan Jungkook.

 _Tuhan, kumohon buat agensi selanjutnya menerima kami_ , lirihnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 minggu kemudian…**

"Aku menemukan agensi yang mungkin akan menerima kita. Kudengar agensi ini terbuka pada segala jenis genre musik."

Ketujuh pemuda itu sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah seusai makan malam ketika Hoseok memberi kabar itu. Meskipun Hoseok mengusulkan 'pembubaran' mereka, sebenarnya dalam hati ia sendiri berharap agar taruhan itu tidak terjadi. Namun melihat Namjoon yang seolah sudah putus asa, ia pun mengambil jalan tengah yang ia sendiri pun sebenarnya tak rela mengambilnya. Ia pun terus mencari PH mana yang kira-kira sudi menerima mereka sebagai _trainee_.

"Oke, dimana letak agensi ini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Letaknya di Cheongdamdong, Gangnam. Aku berharap banyak pada agensi ini."

Yoongi tersenyum. "Baiklah, sebaiknya besok kita kesana, lebih cepat lebih baik. Jangan lupa berdoalah banyak-banyak. Lupakan dulu majalah 18+ milikmu, Namjoon."

"Ya ampun hyung, aku bahkan sedang berusaha bertobat! Aish," Namjoon mengusak wajahnya mendengar perkataan Yoongi, disusul oleh tawa terbahak dari teman-temannya.

"Kita lihat saja apakah Namjoon hyung serius pada ucapannya." Ujar Jungkook setelah puas tertawa.

"Terserah kalian saja! Kalian semua suci aku penuh dosa," timpal Namjoon dengan gaya rapnya yang sok keren.

"Ya sudah hyung, aku pamit mau mengerjakan tugas sekolahku. Ayo Taetae hyung! Daah!"

Jungkook pergi ke kamarnya disusul oleh Taehyung. Semangat Jungkook memang lebih membara jika Taehyung ada di sisinya, jadi mereka membiarkan saja dua anak itu berdempetan kesana kemari. Kalau sudah keterlaluan, barulah Yoongi atau Jin akan bertindak. Namanya hormon anak muda, kalau tidak dikontrol bisa berbahaya.

"Sepertinya aku ingin tidur cepat malam ini… hari ini melelahkan sekali setelah kerja paruh waktu," ujar Jin menguap.

"Bosmu tidak marah lagi padamu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak. Dia sedang jalan-jalan ke Jeju, jadi dia sepertinya lupa kalau aku sudah memecahkan dua piring kemarin. Huuuh… kapan ya aku bisa jalan-jalan ke Jeju seperti bosku?"

"Nanti aku akan membawamu. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku mau mandi dulu," ujar Namjoon sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Jin tersipu mendengar penuturan Namjoon yang _sweet_ namun seolah tidak peduli. Sementara Hoseok, Yoongi dan Jimin memasang ekspresi ingin muntah mendengar manusia mesum itu menggombal kepada 'eomma' mereka.

Sepeninggal Jin dan Namjoon, Hoseok pun pamit untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Ia bilang ada gerakan _dance_ yang ingin ia pelajari. Tinggallah Yoongi dan Jimin di ruang tengah.

"Jimin… aku ingin membuat lagu. Kau mau ikut?"

Jimin mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Yoongi ke ruangan kecil yang di- _setting_ sebagai ruang untuk membuat demo musik milik mereka. Di ruangan inilah mengalir ide-ide brilian tentang musik mereka—yang katanya terlalu Amerika—dan menjadi ruang yang sangat nyaman bagi Yoongi. Meskipun mungil, ruangan ini dibuat senyaman mungkin oleh mereka, dengan sinar matahari yang cukup melewati jendela di siang hari. Di dalamnya terletak sofa sederhana yang cukup untuk dua orang, komputer dan alat-alat _mixing_ yang sederhana, serta _microphone_ untuk merekam suara.

Yoongi duduk di depan komputer dan mulai asyik memainkan aplikasi musik di komputer , memilah-milah _beat_ yang cocok untuk lagu yang ditulisnya. Jimin duduk di sofa, memperhatikan Yoongi dalam diam. Ia kapok berkomentar atau campur tangan dalam membuat lagu, karena Yoongi pernah meledek lirik buatan Jimin, yang memang sangat memalukan dibandingkan dengan lirik buatan Yoongi. Kecuali jika Yoongi yang meminta pendapat. Selain itu Jimin suka melihat Yoongi memasuki dunianya sendiri, melihat betapa besar passion pujaan hatinya itu kepada musik dan betapa senangnya ia ketika berhasil membuat musik atau lagu.

Jika sudah masuk ke studio ini, Yoongi bisa lupa waktu jika tidak diingatkan. Ia pernah begadang sampai jam lima pagi dan berakhir dengan tertidur seharian, membuat Jimin cemas karena ia belum memakan apa-apa semenjak begadang. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin salah satu dari temannya akan menemani, meskipun mereka seringkali berakhir ngorok di sofa karena Yoongi terlanjur keasyikan mengulik lagu. Jimin paling sering menemani Yoongi, dan seringkali menyuapi makan hyungnya itu di jam-jam tidak wajar, semisal jam dua pagi, kalau Yoongi memang sedang ingin begadang saat membuat lagu.

"Jimin, menurutmu musiknya cocok tidak?"

Yoongi memainkan musik intro sampai chorus yang baru dibuatnya. Jimin beranjak mendekati Yoongi dan menyimaknya dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya _beat bass_ -nya kurang cocok, hyung…"

"Huufft… sudah kuduga. Aku pun merasa seperti itu," Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu terbebani. Kalau hyung terbebani, musiknya pun tidak akan bagus. Aku rasa mood hyung juga sedang kurang baik," Jimin mengelus bahu Yoongi lembut.

"Memang sih. Aku benar-benar kepikiran dengan demo yang akan kita berikan besok."

"Jangan dipikirkan, hyung… semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya sedikit pelukan akan mengembalikan mood hyung."

Tanpa babibu Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi dengan gerakan halus untuk berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu. Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jimin, menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda berambut oranye itu. Aroma yang selalu menenangkan dan melegakan hati Yoongi, sekaligus membuatnya bingung atas desiran aneh yang ada di dadanya setiap kali ia bersama dengan Jimin.

Jimin pun tak jauh berbeda dari Yoongi. Hyungnya yang judes dan seringkali menyebalkan itu tampak lemah jika bersama dengannya, membuatnya ingin menjaga dan melindunginya dari dunia. Persetan dengan apapun, ia merasa cukup bahkan jika hanya ada Yoongi bersamanya.

Perlahan Jimin melepaskan dekapannya tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari kedua bahu Yoongi dan menatap netra Yoongi dalam, seakan ingin menyampaikan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Yoongi membalas tatapan Jimin, merasakan lututnya melemas karena tatapan intens dongsaeng favoritnya itu. Lidah mereka kelu. Tak ada yang sanggup berkata-kata. Hanya tarikan nafas saja yang terdengar di antara mereka.

Jimin memajukan wajahnya, memiringkannya perlahan dan mengecup bibir Yoongi lembut. Tak ada lumatan atau hal-hal lainnya, yang pasti ia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya yang membuncah, yang tak sanggup lagi ditampungnya sendirian. Ia ingin membaginya dengan orang yang selalu membuat dadanya sesak karena kebahagiaan yang tak terkira saat bersama dengannya.

Mendapat kecupan dadakan seperti itu, jantung Yoongi serasa mau copot. Namun ia akhirnya membalas ciuman Jimin dengan canggung, membuat Jimin berani untuk melumat pelan bibir mungil pemuda bersurai _mint_ itu. Tangan Yoongi tak terasa sudah berpindah ke belakang leher Jimin, sementara tangan Jimin menarik pinggang Yoongi semakin mendekat kepadanya.

Ciuman hangat itu terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya Yoongi mencengkeram kaos Jimin, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya kehabisan oksigen. Jimin mengerti, dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan sedikit tak rela. Ia menatap wajah Yoongi yang merah padam sampai ke telinga, sementara Yoongi memalingkan wajah, tak sanggup menatap wajah pemuda tampan itu. Ia terlalu merona menerima fakta bahwa…

…ciuman pertamanya diberikan kepada Jimin.

Jimin kembali menarik Yoongi ke dalam dekapannya demi menghilangkan rasa canggung yang dirasakan keduanya. Keheningan kembali menghinggapi keduanya, sampai Yoongi memecah keheningan itu.

"Moodku sudah jauh lebih baik, tapi aku jadi mengantuk sekarang."

Jimin tersenyum. "Ini baru jam sepuluh, dan hyung sudah mengantuk? Hyung ini anak kecil atau apa?" ledeknya.

"Anak kecil tidak akan membalas ciumanmu, manusia mesum," Yoongi mendelik. Sifat aslinya keluar.

Mendengar penuturan Yoongi, Jimin tergelak. "Ya ya, sesuka hyung sajalah. Ayo, kita ke kamar sekarang."

Jimin menuntun Yoongi ke kamar dan membawanya berbaring di kasur lipatnya. Ia menyelimuti Yoongi sampai ke batas leher dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur di kasur lipatnya sendiri ketika Yoongi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Bawa kasur lipatmu ke sampingku. Aku tidak mau tidur sendirian."

"Kan hyung berdua denganku di kamar ini."

"Bukan berdua yang seperti itu… ah sudahlah! Tidur saja sana!" Yoongi yang menyadari dirinya meracau akhirnya melepaskan tangan Jimin dan berbalik memunggungi Jimin. _Apa yang kau bicarakan sih Min Yoongi idiot?!_ batinnya.

Jimin geleng-geleng kepala melihat Yoongi. Ia mengambil kasur lipatnya dan meletakkannya di samping kasur lipat Yoongi dan membaringkan diri di kasurnya. Yoongi tetap bersikeras untuk memunggungi Jimin. Jimin memeluk tubuh Yoongi dari belakang, menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke leher Yoongi.

"Hyung, jangan marah… aku cuma menggodamu, kok. Maaf ya."

Yoongi masih diam. Jimin sudah hapal kalau dia sudah merajuk seperti ini. Ia harus mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya.

"Sebenarnya maksud hyung apa sih menyuruhku tidur dekat-dekat hyung begini?" ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya dan menghembuskan nafas menggoda di perpotongan leher Yoongi. "Hyung minta diserang, ya?"

Sukses! Yoongi langsung balik badan dan mencubit pipi Jimin.

"Aw—aw! Hung henhikan! Hahiiitt!" kata-katanya jadi tak jelas karena pipinya ditarik oleh Yoongi.

"Rasakan! Sana jauh-jauh, dasar mesum sialan! Aku mau tidur!" Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin.

Tak mau kalah, Jimin menarik Yoongi yang belum sempat membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat, mengusap lembut punggung Yoongi.

"Katanya tadi mengantuk, sekarang malah marah-marah. Sudah, sekarang tidurlah. Hyung yang minta seperti ini, kan?" bisik Jimin dengan suara seraknya.

Yoongi sebal, bagaimanapun ia selalu kalah dewasa oleh pemuda yang berusia dua tahun dibawahnya. Ia menyadari bahwa tingkah merajuknya itu konyol. Dan suara Jimin adalah kelemahan utamanya. Ditambah lagi ingatannya akan ciuman itu. Ah!

Akhirnya ia mengalah, memilih untuk terlelap di dalam dekapan hangat Jimin. Jimin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah hyungnya yang berubah 180 derajat itu, sambil meringis mengingat pipinya belum sembuh betul akibat cubitan Yoongi tadi.

Setelah memastikan Yoongi terlelap, ia bangkit dan menarik kasur lipatnya perlahan. Bukannya dia tidak ingin menemani Yoongi, hanya saja ia tidak jamin bisa menahan diri jika ia tidur bersama Yoongi sampai pagi.

Ia mengecup dahi Yoongi perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan kesayangannya itu, lalu membisik lirih,

"Selamat malam, Yoongi hyung. Aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

Jantung berdebar lebih cepat.

Nafas menderu dengan tidak teratur.

Keringat bercucuran hampir di setiap sudut tubuh.

"Hei, tidak usah tegang begitu…"

"Ta—tapi"

"Sssut. Aku masuk, ya."

Pintu kaca agensi besar di daerah Gangnam itu terbuka otomatis. Namjoon melangkah duluan. Enam pemuda lainnya mengikuti di belakang Namjoon sambil terus merapalkan doa yang tak putus-putus. Entah mengapa mereka jadi mendadak dekat dengan Tuhan.

"Aduh, kenapa menegangkan sekali?! Seperti masuk ke rumah hantu saja," keluh Hoseok dalam gumamannya.

"Kau penakut sekali, sih! Jangan buat aku jadi takut juga!" sahut Jimin pelan.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian berdua berisik sekali! Jangan sampai kita ditolak karena kalian terlalu cerewet," tegur Jin.

"Ya, hyung…" Jimin dan Hoseok saling menyikut, dengan delikan mata menyalahkan atas satu sama lain.

Mereka terus berjalan, mencari ruangan yang dimaksud untuk memberikan demo musik mereka. Banyak orang berlalu lalang di gedung agensi ini. Gedungnya tidak terlalu luas, terdiri dari lima lantai, terkesan mewah dengan interior yang minimalis namun elegan. Warna abu-abu, hitam dan putih menyapa indera penglihatan ketujuh pemuda itu.

Mereka menanyakan ruang bagian audisi kepada seseorang yang sedang berpapasan dengan mereka. Orang tersebut menunjukkan salah satu lift dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi ke lantai empat. Setelah berterima kasih, mereka langsung menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk tanpa buang waktu.

"Ini ruangannya, ya?"

Ketujuh pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan plat bertuliskan 'Ruang Audisi'. Namjoon mengetuk pintu itu, dan terdengarlah sahutan dari dalam.

"Masuk."

Namjoon membuka pintu. Mereka masuk dengan ragu-ragu ke ruangan yang lumayan besar itu. Seorang wanita muda berpakaian rapi—perpaduan jas berwarna krem, kemeja putih bergaris krem halus dan celana bahan panjang hitam dengan sepatu high heels hitam—bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambut mereka dengan senyuman ramah.

"Ah, kalian yang kemarin sore menelepon kemari, ya? Selamat datang, silakan duduk," ia mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk. Ketujuh manusia yang kini mulai merasakan awkward moment akhirnya duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" tawar gadis itu.

"Ti, tidak usah repot-repot," tolak Seokjin sopan.

"Hahaha, baiklah kalau begitu…" ia menuju mejanya, mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan satu tombol yang menghubungkannya pada seseorang. "Tolong buatkan tujuh cangkir teh hangat dan antarkan kemari."

Wanita muda itu kembali duduk di sofa dekat mereka. Ia berdehem sebelum memulai kalimatnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jennie. Disini aku bertanggungjawab atas audisi bagi para calon trainee maupun orang-orang yang terlibat dalam proyek agensi kami, misalnya pembuatan video klip untuk artis kami. Kudengar kalian mau mengikuti audisi sebagai calon trainee kami. Apa yang bisa kalian tawarkan kepada kami?"

"Kami membawa demo musik kami. Jenis musik kami mungkin tidak bisa diterima oleh berbagai kalangan, namun mengingat agensi ini terbuka atas segala jenis musik, kami memiliki harapan untuk diterima," jelas Namjoon sambil menyerahkan CD yang berisikan demo musik mereka.

"Apa nama grup kalian?" tanya Jennie sambil menerima CD demo musik tersebut.

"Kami belum memikirkan sampai kesitu," Seokjin menyahut sambil terkekeh canggung.

Tak lama datanglah minuman yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya oleh Jennie. Ia mempersilakan mereka untuk meminumnya terlebih dahulu dengan dalih agar mereka lebih rileks.

Setelah membaca-baca lima judul lagu yang tertera di CD mereka, Jennie kembali berbicara. " _I see_ … oke, beberapa hari ke depan aku akan mendengarkan demo kalian dan memberi keputusan secepatnya. Oh iya, apa kalian keberatan jika nanti aku meminta kalian untuk menunjukkan bakat kalian secara langsung?"

Mereka menggelengkan kepala dengan semangat. "Tidak, kami tidak keberatan sama sekali. Sepertinya malah terdengar seru," timpal Taehyung cepat.

"Hahaha, baiklah, kalian bersemangat sekali ya! Apakah ada lagi yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"

"Tidak banyak, sih… kami hanya berharap agar diterima oleh agensi ini," Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Itu semua tergantung pada kalian, dan juga demo ini," Jennie tersenyum sambil mengacungkan CD demo mereka. "Dan… jika kalian sudah tidak ada urusan denganku, aku meminta izin untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Kalian boleh tetap disini, atau boleh juga berkeliling di gedung agensi ini."

"Mungkin sekarang kami akan pulang saja," ujar Namjoon diamini oleh keenam kawannya. "Kami sangat berterima kasih padamu, Jennie-ssi. Kami permisi."

Mereka bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan badan tanda hormat kepada Jennie. Jennie pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka lalu keluar dari ruangan wanita itu dan memilih untuk langsung pulang dari gedung agensi.

"Jennie-ssi itu sudah cantik, baik pula. Semoga kita diterima ya, biar aku bisa sering-sering bertemu dengannya," ujar Hoseok sepeninggal mereka dari ruangan itu.

"Huh, dasar mata keranjang," timpal Seokjin.

"Terimakasih pujiannya hyung," Hoseok menyunggingkan cengiran kudanya.

"Sebelum pulang, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke supermarket dulu? Kita kehabisan bahan makanan," ajak Seokjin.

"Huh, dasar tukang makan," balas Hoseok. Teman-temannya tertawa.

"Yak! Lihat saja, tak akan kuberi jatah makan malam!" ancam Seokjin sambil menjawil kuping Hoseok.

"ANDWAE! Ampun, hyung!"

"Rasakan! Makanya jangan macam-macam."

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke salah satu supermarket dekat kantor agensi tadi. Disana mereka membeli segala macam bahan makanan, mulai dari yang penting seperti sayuran dan yang tidak penting seperti saus wijen. Hoseok bahkan mengambil pampers sebagai bentuk protes pada Seokjin, yang sukses mengundang cubitan dari Yoongi.

"Tunggu, jangan belanja banyak-banyak, aku hitung uangnya dulu!" cegah Yoongi cepat sambil mengeluarkan dompet. Mereka semua melenguh sebal melihat Yoongi yang seperti _ahjumma_.

Segala carut marut dan kekerasan sudah terlewatkan. Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan membawa tiga kantong belanjaan yang sudah disortir terlebih dahulu oleh sang bendahara bawel. Sesampainya di rumah kontrakan, mereka segera beristirahat di ruang tengah, sebagian berebut posisi di sofa, sebagian lagi ambruk di karpet. Padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul empat sore, tapi mereka merasa sangat lelah dan penat.

"Kita main PS, yuk!" Taehyung memecah keheningan.

Semuanya langsung mengiyakan ajakan Taehyung. Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat kawan-kawannya berlaku seperti bocah kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan yang namanya playstation, apalagi Jungkook, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jimin sekarang malah berebut stick PS yang akhirnya sibuk dilerai oleh Yoongi. Perut lapar, lelah dan ngantuk pun lewat jika sudah berurusan dengan permainan ini.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau yakin mau pergi meninggalkan anak-anak ini?"

Namjoon menghela nafas. "Kalau kau ada di posisiku, mungkin kau akan mengerti, Seokjin-hyung. Aku bukannya tidak peduli kepada mereka, justru karena aku sangat mempedulikan mereka, makanya aku menyetujui ide Hoseok kemarin. Aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluargaku sendiri. Dan aku tidak mau mereka terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak jelas dan membuat mereka menjadi tidak berkembang."

Seokjin mengenggam sebelah tangan Namjoon.

"Aku paham maksudmu baik, Namjoon… tapi terkadang apa yang kita anggap baik malah menyiksa mereka. Apa jadinya mereka tanpa kita, terlebih tanpamu? Ketahuilah, mereka justru bahagia jika bersama dengan kita," Seokjin mencoba meyakinkan Namjoon. "Mungkin aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak akan menyerah atas mereka."

Mendengar penuturan Seokjin, Namjoon sedikit terkejut. "Kau serius? Aku benar-benar merasa seperti iblis disini."

"Tidak ada yang menganggap dirimu jahat, Namjoon. Aku hanya memintamu untuk berpikir ulang tentang keputusanmu kemarin."

Melihat Namjoon semakin gamang, Seokjin menambahkan, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengikuti jalanku. Kebebasanmu tetap milikmu. Aku akan tetap mendukungmu. Dan aku yakin anak-anak pasti memahami apapun keputusanmu."

Namjoon terenyuh melihat ketulusan Seokjin. Ia tersenyum lembut menampilkan lesung pipinya sembari menatap Seokjin. Yang ditatap hanya mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah menampilkan semburat kemerahan di pipi. Namjoon mengusak rambut Seokjin yang halus, menghasilkan senyuman malu-malu dari Seokjin.

"Hyung, kami lapar! Buatkan makanan, dong!"

Tiba-tiba saat romantis itu rusak oleh teriakan Taehyung. Wajah merah Seokjin seketika berubah, menjadi ungu karena sebal, marah, tengsin dan malu bercampur jadi satu. Adik-adiknya hanya cekikikan karena berhasil merusak momennya bersama Namjoon.

"Yak! Itu perut atau gentong, hah?! Bukannya kau baru makan sekantong besar keripik kentang di bis tadi?!" amuk Seokjin.

"Itu hanya keripik kentang, hyung! Hanya nyelip diantara gigiku yang rapi ini," Taehyung menampilkan cengiran kotaknya.

"Sudah hyung, buatkan sajalah. Yang sabar ya, hyung. Orang sabar anaknya banyak, lho," timpal Hoseok sambil terkekeh.

"Ya ampun, harusnya kutinggalkan saja kalian dari dulu-dulu…" gumam Seokjin mengelus dada, sambil berlalu ke dapur diiringi oleh tawa puas dari adik-adiknya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiiii… mian swaggysuga postingnya lama.**

 **Author lagi nyiapin UAS nih, kemarin sibuk nyiapin proker buat KKM. Huhu *curhat**

 **Duh disini Papi Joon lagi galau bangets, yaa. Mami Jin bijak banget deh ah, calon istri idaman banget kekkekekekkee…**

 **Taekook itu udah jadian, sementara Yoonmin itu belum jadian. Kenapa? Karena biar lebih greget aja. Kalau udah jadian kan jadinya gak penasaran lagi. Hahahaha…**

 **Yoonmin sama Taekooknya gimana, dapet gak feelnya? Hehe**

 **Dan itu anak-anak jail banget deh grrrr gue yang bikin gue yang greget :")**

 **Buat crack Yoonseoknya nanti yaa, itu masih lamaa banget deh, udah aku siapin kok tapinya.**

 **Chapter depan, momen berdua-dua mungkin akan berkurang, konflik akan ditambah! Bersiaplahhhh *pasang musik serem**

 **Untuk kedepannya author janji akan update lebih cepat, apalagi kalau review terus bertambah hehehe.**

 **Gue terbuka untuk kritik dan saran, tapi gue minta jangan kasar yaa, author agak sensitif seperti pantat baby Kookie dan cepet sedih kalau lihat yang kasar-kasar :v**

 **Gomawo buat chingudeul yang udah review. Buat yang belum ayok review, favorite dan follow ceritanya yaa ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gone Away**

 **swaggysuga presents…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Postponed Victory**

 **Cast: all BTS member, Bang PD, etc.**

 **Cast punya Tuhan dan keluarganya!**

 **Yaoi / T / Yoonmin**

 **slight!Vkook, Namjin. Crack!Yoonseok**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung mau kemana?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi, keheranan melihat Yoongi bersiap-siap untuk pergi sendirian. Hari memang masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore, namun kekhawatiran Jimin tetap saja berlebihan jika berurusan dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Maaf, aku lupa bilang padamu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melamar kerja paruh waktu di minimarket yang kebetulan sedang mencari pegawai. Aku akan pulang sekitar jam sepuluh malam."

"Kenapa tidak cari pekerjaan lain saja, hyung? Ini kan berbahaya…" Jimin memelas.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bersama Hoseok, kok. Dia kebetulan juga menyambi di kedai samping minimarketku bekerja," jelas Yoongi.

Seketika hati Jimin mencelos. Ia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia cemas dan mempercayakan saja Yoongi bersama Hoseok. Tapi harga dirinya terluka, bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu Yoongi melamar pekerjaan di jam-jam rawan seperti ini? Lagipula, ia khawatir bahwa hyung muka kuda itu tidak bisa menjaga Yoonginya dengan baik. Ayolah, kejahatan bisa terjadi kapan saja, kan?

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu," ujar Jimin akhirnya.

"Ti, tidak usah, Jimin. Aku berangkat bersama Hoseok."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memaksa?"

Yoongi terdiam, ia tahu Jimin tidak suka ia pergi bersama orang lain meskipun orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Akhirnya Yoongi mengalah, ia memperbolehkan Jimin untuk mengantarnya. Jadilah kini Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jimin jalan bertiga menuju tempat kerja Yoongi dan Hoseok yang bisa ditempuh lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki.

"Aku pulang ya, hyung. Hoseok hyung, aku titip Yoongi hyung," pamit Jimin.

Hoseok dan Yoongi melambaikan tangan pada sosok Jimin yang semakin samar di pandangan mereka. Yoongi akhirnya masuk ke minimarket, dan Hoseok pun masuk ke kedai tempatnya bekerja.

Detik terus berlalu. Jimin sedang menonton televisi ketika Seokjin mengelilingi rumah dengan wajah cemas. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam.

"Jimin, apa kau melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung?"

"Bukankah mereka biasanya mengerjakan PR Jungkook di kamar?"

"Iya, tapi mereka bahkan tidak ada di seluruh penjuru rumah, dan tidak izin keluar. Bisa tolong carikan mereka di luar? Aku akan menunggu mencari mereka di sekitar sini, Namjoon sedang membereskan kenop pintu yang tadi dirusaknya, biar dia menunggu mereka di rumah."

Jimin menatap jam dinding. Sebentar lagi Yoongi hyung pulang, tapi ia malah harus mencari dua makhluk aneh yang suka hilang tiba-tiba. _Awas ya, kalau sampai aku tidak sempat menjemput Yoongi hyung, kusate kalian!_ pikirnya.

Ia pun mengambil jaketnya dan mencari ke tempat-tempat dimana biasanya Jungkook dan Taehyung berada. Namun nihil. Taman, Sevel dan tempat-tempat lainnya tidak menunjukkan batang hidung mereka. Suaranya bergema, meneriakkan nama kedua bocah itu. Cuaca saat ini sangat dingin, namun ia tidak bisa pulang sekarang, kalau ia pulang sekarang, Seokjin pasti bertambah cemas karena mereka tak kunjung ditemukan.

Akhirnya Jimin terduduk di salah satu halte bis di sisi jalan raya. Matanya mengawang, ia ingin menjemput Yoongi hyung, tapi ia dilema karena Jungkook dan Taehyung belum ketemu. Ia tidak mau disebut hyung yang tidak bertanggungjawab karena lebih memilih untuk menjemput Yoongi daripada mencari Jungkook dan Taehyung yang bisa saja melakukan hal-hal berbahaya—tentu saja menurut versi hyung-hyung mereka.

Jam di salah satu layar besar LED TV di salah satu gedung menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit. Ia menyerah, lalu berjalan pelan menuju rumah kontrakan. Di depan teras rumah kontrakan terdengar suara Seokjin sedang ceramah.

"…kalian itu tanggungjawabku, bagaimana bisa kalian pulang dalam keadaan teler begini? Sudah begitu perginya tidak izin, pula. Dan kau Hoseok, sesibuk-sibuknya di tempat kerja, tolong jangan biarkan mereka minum soju banyak-banyak."

Jimin segera masuk dan mendapati Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang duduk berlutut sambil menunduk menghadap Seokjin dan Namjoon yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara marah, kesal dan khawatir bercampur jadi satu.

"Seokjin hyung, maaf… ada apa dengan mereka?" Jimin menyela. Seketika semua mata beralih pada Jimin. Kini Jimin bisa melihat jelas wajah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang memerah, dan Jimin yakin mereka hanya setengah sadar. Sementara Yoongi yang ia tahu betul tidak bersalah pun terlihat menyesal sejadi-jadinya.

"Oh Jimin, kau sudah kembali," sambut Seokjin lesu. "Jungkook dan Taehyung ternyata menyusul ke kedai tempat Hoseok bekerja. Karena Hoseok sedang sibuk, ia tidak tahu bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook meminum terlalu banyak soju, sehingga mereka menjadi seperti ini."

Seokjin beralih kepada keempat 'terdakwa'. "Jangan sampai kalian seperti ini lagi. Aku akan meminta maaf kepada orangtua kalian karena tidak bisa menjaga kalian dengan baik."

"Jangan, hyung!" ujar Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Ini salahku, hyung. Tolong jangan bicara apa-apa kepada orangtua kami," Hoseok memohon kepada Seokjin. Sementara Yoongi semakin menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Baiklah, kali ini kalian selamat. Sekarang pergilah ke kamar masing-masing, istirahatlah. Maaf, aku keras kepada kalian karena aku yang tertua disini, sehingga orangtua kalian mempercayakan kalian kepadaku," lanjutnya lagi.

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke kamar dalam diam. Jimin menyusul Yoongi yang memasuki kamar mereka.

"Jimin, maukah kau menemaniku untuk membeli _tteokbokki_ di ujung jalan sana?"

Permintaan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba membuat Jimin terkejut. Jimin kira Yoongi sudah lelah dan ingin tidur.

"Aku akan izin kepada Seokjin hyung, tenang saja," Yoongi lalu keluar, sepertinya untuk meminta izin kepada Seokjin, lalu ia kembali dengan wajah sumringah sambil menggamit lengan Jimin. "Ayo."

Sepanjang jalan menuju warung tteokbokki, Yoongi menggelayut manja kepada Jimin. Bukannya senang, Jimin malah merasa heran atas tingkah laku hyungnya ini.

"Tumben hyung manja begini…" gumamnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, tidak boleh?!" Yoongi malah membentak tanpa melepaskan lengan Jimin.

"Tidak apa-apa sih, aku malah senang. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya."

"Aku hanya takut, belum pernah kulihat Seokjin hyung semarah itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa salah apa-apa, hanya saja ketika aku bersiap untuk pulang aku melihat Hoseok sedang kerepotan mengurusi Taehyung dan Jungkook sehingga kami membawa mereka pulang bersama. Kami merasa bersalah pada Seokjin hyung. Apalagi ini hari pertamaku kerja, rasanya sedih sekali," kisah Yoongi pada Jimin. "Tapi ketika kau datang, seketika aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang."

Jimin melepaskan tangan Yoongi dari lengannya dan merangkul bahu Yoongi. "Maaf karena aku tidak menjemputmu, aku disuruh Seokjin hyung untuk mencari Taehyung dan Jungkook, tapi tidak ketemu. Kalau tahu mereka ada disana, aku pasti langsung meluncur," sesalnya. "Tapi aku lega, dengan begitu hyung tidak berduaan dengan Hoseok hyung."

"Memangnya apa pedulimu kalau aku berduaan dengan Hoseok hyung?" selidik Yoongi. "Ah… kau cemburu, ya?"

"Tidak, kok! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam."

"Baiklah, besok mungkin Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak akan datang ke tempat kerja Hoseok, sehingga aku bisa berangkat kerja dan pulang berdua dengannya," ujar Yoongi.

Jimin spontan menolak. "Tidak boleh!"

"Tuh kan, kau cemburu."

"Eh, tuh tukang tteokbokkinya sudah kelihatan," Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yoongi terkekeh, lalu kembali menggamit tangan Jimin. Meskipun hubungannya belum diperjelas oleh Jimin, namun perasaan lelaki itu sudah sangat jelas tergambar di air mukanya. Mungkin Yoongi hanya perlu sedikit bersabar atas hubungan mereka.

Yoongi lalu menikmati tteokbokkinya dengan Jimin. Asap panas mengepul menghangatkan wajah mereka yang mulai kedinginan. Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang seperti bocah sedang menikmati makanan favoritnya. Meskipun suka marah-marah, Yoongi manjanya luar biasa. Harusnya kalau dilihat dari usia, Jimin lebih pantas untuk manja. Tapi Jimin tidak keberatan kalau Yoongi bermanja-manja, asalkan hanya kepadanya, tidak kepada orang lain.

Yoongi melanjutkan makannya, tidak peduli pada Jimin yang terus-terusan menatapnya sambil berharap waktu berhenti barang sebentar saja, untuk mengabadikan kebersamaan mereka yang keberlangsungannya masih menjadi rahasia Tuhan.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan lunglai, uring-uringan. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia pulang dari sekolahnya jam empat sore, terlambat sekitar , mengundang tanya dari Taehyung yang sedang menyetrika pakaiannya dan pakaian kawan-kawannya di ruang tengah karena ia kebagian piket hari ini. Penghuni rumah yang lain sedang tidak ada, sebagian ada perlu di luar, sebagian sedang bekerja paruh waktu.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa wajahmu tegang begitu?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Jungkook, dengan senyuman kecil yang dipaksakan. Taehyung urung menanyakan hal lainnya.

"Makanlah dulu, tadi aku sempat membuat sup _kimchi_."

Jungkook menurut. Ia mengganti bajunya dan beranjak ke dapur, mengambil makanan lalu duduk di sofa dekat Taehyung menyetrika pakaian. Menyadari kekasihnya sedang galau, Taehyung menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan mengambil posisi di sebelah Jungkook.

Bukannya makan, Jungkook malah memandangi mangkuk sup _kimchi_ di meja kecil dekat sofa dan mangkuk nasi di pangkuannya, dengan sendok tersimpan rapi di atasnya.

Taehyung paham betul kalau Jungkooknya ini sedang hilang nafsu makan. Ia mengambil alih mangkuk nasi di pangkuan Jungkook dan mulai menyendokkan sup _kimchi_ beserta nasi ke mulut Jungkook, menyuapinya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung ragu, namun Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah meyakinkan Jungkook. Akhirnya Jungkook membuka mulutnya, menyambut suapan makanan dari tangan Taehyung. Taehyung tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menyuapi Jungkook hingga makanannya tuntas oleh _baby bunny_ imutnya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi... Ceritakanlah kalau kau sudah siap."

Taehyung mengusap lembut puncak kepala kekasihnya, lalu membereskan piring dan membawanya ke wastafel di dapur. Mata Jungkook membulat, ia memilin-milin ujung kaosnya, tipikal orang yang sedang cemas. Taehyung melanjutkan aktivitasnya, sambil menyiagakan telinga kalau-kalau Jungkook angkat bicara.

Namun Jungkook tetap membisu. Hingga kemudian teman-teman mereka berdatangan satu demi satu. Seluruh penghuni rumah sudah lengkap sekarang, ketika jam sudah mendetangkan pukul tujuh malam. Lalu mereka pun melaksanakan rencana mereka sejak dua hari lalu; _movie marathon_!

Hoseok dengan segera menyiapkan semua DVD yang sudah dibelinya bersama Yoongi dan Jimin (Jimin tetap tidak rela jika Yoongi harus berbelanja DVD berdua dengan Hoseok), Seokjin menyiapkan cemilan dan minuman, Namjoon dan Jimin mengatur tempat setelah mengusir Jungkook sebelumnya dan Taehyung menonton aktivitas mereka bersama Jungkook juga Yoongi dalam diam.

"Jadi, film apa yang akan kita tonton pertama kali?" tanya Namjoon.

"Komedi, hyung!" timpal Taehyung.

Yang lain setuju tanpa banyak tanya.

"Hmmm… kita lihat dulu. Oh, ini," Hoseok mengangkat DVD Miracle in Cell No.7. "Sebenarnya ini bukan murni film komedi, tapi tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hoseok.

Movie marathon pun dibuka dengan film komedi pilihan Hoseok, Miracle in Cell No.7. Mereka dibuat terbahak, tapi mendekati akhir film mereka malah tersentuh hingga menitikkan airmata. Hoseok malah menangis sesenggukan dan sukses membuat teman-temannya terkikik melihatnya.

"Astaga Hoseok, kau mirip Ibu-ibu!" goda Namjoon.

"Diam kau, ini sedih sekali tahu," Hoseok mengusap airmata dan ingusnya.

Mereka beralih ke film selanjutnya, pilihannya jatuh kepada film horror.

"The Conjuring 2? Yang benar saja," Jimin bergidik, sementara Hoseok memasang DVD-nya takut-takut, tangannya gemetaran.

Seokjin meledek, "Kudengar bertemu calon mertua itu lebih mengerikan daripada film horror. Bagaimana kalian mau punya istri kalau mental kalian seperti kerupuk begini?"

Jimin dan Hoseok memicingkan mata tajam kepada Seokjin, yang dibalas oleh _flying kiss_ khas Seokjin, menggoda adik-adiknya yang tampak konyol karena ketakutan duluan.

Film berjalan. Awalnya tidak terlalu mengerikan, hingga setan bernama Valak muncul menimbulkan ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Yaaaaak! Setannya mengarah kemari!"

"Lari bodoh, lari! Aish, lambat sekali!"

"Pukul dia, pukul!"

"Tarik suamimuuuu cepaaat!"

"Valak sial! Kyaaaaaa!"

Bukannya menikmati film, mereka sibuk menutup telinga mendengar lengkingan dan umpatan Jimin dan Hoseok yang lebih mengerikan dari film horror. Film kedua selesai. Mereka menarik nafas lega karena itu artinya Jimin dan Hoseok tidak akan berteriak-teriak lagi.

Sebelum masuk ke film ketiga, Yoongi mendadak berbicara,

"Demo kita apa kabar, ya?"

"Oh iya, ya. Saking sibuknya kita jadi lupa," Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya. "Kalau begitu besok aku akan coba cek kesana."

"Tidak usah, hyung."

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba bersuara. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, tak berani membalas tatapan para hyungnya. Seokjin bertanya,

"Memangnya kenapa, Kook? Sepertinya kamu tahu sesuatu…"

"Tadi, aku kesana. Dan Jennie, dia…"

 **FLASHBACK**

Berawal dari iseng, Jungkook bermain bersama teman-temannya dari sekolahnya ke daerah Samcheongdong. Lalu mendadak ia membelot ke arah Cheongdamdong.

"Kau mau kemana? Ayo kutemani," tawar Yugyeom, salah satu teman di sekolahnya.

Jungkook akhirnya ditemani Yugyeom. kakinya membawanya ke agensi dimana mereka memasukkan demo mereka beberapa hari lalu. Jungkook mematung sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memasuki gerbang masa depan mereka. Ia beranjak ke meja resepsionis.

"Permisi… Mohon maaf, apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Kim Jennie-ssi?"

Resepsionis menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan bingung.

"Mohon maaf, tapi Jennie-ssi sudah _resign_ beberapa hari yang lalu."

Mendengar kabar tersebut, Jungkook hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dan melongo, _shock_.

"Tapi… kami baru memasukkan demo kami kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu…" gumamnya.

Sang resepsionis tambah bingung, ia lalu mengangkat telepon dan menghubungi seseorang. Setelah menutup telepon, ia bangkit berdiri dan beralih kepada Jungkook.

"Mari, saya diperintahkan untuk mempertemukan anda dengan produser kami."

Jungkook dan Yugyeom berjalan beriringan, mengikuti resepsionis itu dari belakang menuju ruang produser. Resepsionis itu mengetuk pintu. Setelah dipersilakan masuk, ia pun mengajak Jungkook dan Yugyeom ikut serta. Yugyeom menepuk punggung Jungkook, mencoba menenangkannya. Produser yang tampan namun tampak dingin itu menyambut mereka dengan senyum tipis sembari bangkit dari kursinya. Kemeja putihnya digulung sampai ke siku, sementara jasnya disampirkan ke kursi kerjanya. Ia menyuruh Jungkook dan Yugyeom duduk di sofa berwarna hitam di salah satu sisi ruangan.

"Silahkan duduk. Saya Oh Sehun, produser agensi ini. Saya dengar Anda memasukkan demo ke agensi kami dua minggu yang lalu. Saya hapal demo anda, karena wajah anda tercetak di covernya."

Bahkan ia tak mau repot-repot untuk menanyakan nama mereka. Super dingin.

"Saya sangat memohon maaf, tetapi Kim Jennie yang bertanggung jawab dalam audisi sudah resign dua hari lalu. Lebih tepatnya, kabur," wajah Sehun mengeras, menunjukkan kegeramannya. "Hal ini diluar dugaan kami. Ia berkata bahwa ia butuh liburan selama beberapa hari dan kami mengizinkannya. Namun dua hari yang lalu kami menemukan barang-barangnya sudah hilang dari ruangannya, dengan surat yang mengatakan bahwa ia memutuskan untuk _resign_ dari agensi kami. Kabar buruk, demo-demo musik yang belum diproses, termasuk demo yang kalian beri pun dibawa olehnya. Kami sudah berusaha menghubunginya, namun kontaknya sudah tidak bisa dihubungi. Keluarganya pun menutup mulut atas keberadaannya. Tapi kami tak bisa berkutik, mengingat keluarganya adalah salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di agensi ini."

Jungkook hanya terdiam, matanya sudah panas. Untung Yugyeom yang disampingnya setia menenangkan sahabatnya, sehingga Jungkook urung untuk menangis.

"Untuk sementara, kami sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menerima trainee. Agensi kami masih trauma, dan kami juga harus lebih waspada memilih orang untuk menggantikan posisi Kim Jennie. Sekarang, kami hanya akan berfokus kepada trainee kami yang sudah terdaftar disini."

Bahkan mereka sudah ditolak sebelum mereka memulai apa-apa.

Mendadak dada Jungkook terasa nyeri.

"Apakah anda tahu, bahwa keberlangsungan grup kami bergantung kepada keputusan kalian?" suara Jungkook bergetar. "Kalian seolah menganggap bahwa hal ini adalah hal yang biasa saja. Tapi bagi kami, keputusan kalian bagai pilihan hidup dan mati. Seharusnya kalian bertanggung jawab!"

"Kami bukannya tidak ingin membantu kalian, tapi sepertinya saya sudah menjelaskannya tadi, apakah belum cukup jelas?"

"Jelas, sangat jelas, Oh Sehun-ssi. Tapi fakta bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahan kami, melainkan kelalaian kalian, membuatku geram setengah mati. Kami mungkin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang, tapi kami yakin bahwa tanpa bantuan kalian kami akan menjadi sesuatu di masa depan."

Jungkook bangkit berdiri dan beranjak ke pintu tanpa permisi kepada sang produser, lalu melenggang keluar dari gedung yang memberinya mimpi buruk.

"Hey, tadi itu luar biasa! Oh Tuhan, Jungkookie kami yang pendiam bisa marah kepada produser agensi besar di Korea Selatan!" Yugyeom malah memuji Jungkook.

"Bodoh! Aku hampir terkencing-kencing kalau tidak ingat gengsi," wajah Jungkook memerah. "Aku sungguh marah tadi. Orang itu bahkan tampak tidak peduli, simpatinya palsu. Untung aku tidak menangis di hadapannya."

"Setuju. Dia memang dingin sekali," Yugyeom mengangguk.

"Duh, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah terlanjur untuk tidak menggunakan bantuannya. Siapa tahu Jennie-ssi kembali dan memanggil kami, kan?! Ya ampun, lidahku ini berbisa sekali," sesal Jungkook kemudian.

Yugyeom menggeleng. "Dilihat dari kronologinya, kurasa Jennie-ssi tidak akan kembali. Ia pasti memiliki masalah dengan agensinya sehingga ia kabur dari situ diam-diam. Bahkan keluarganya menutup mulut, apakah kau tidak curiga?"

"Apakah dia terlibat jaringan mafia?"

"Bukan begitu, aish! Sepertinya keluarganya pun tidak tahu dimana ia berada. Namun untuk menutup aib, mereka bersikap seolah mereka menutup mulut. Mereka paham agensi tidak akan banyak menuntut, karena akan berakibat fatal bagi saham agensi."

"Masalah seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh Jennie-ssi…?" Jungkook berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak tahu, sepertinya cukup serius. Sekarang bukan saatnya kau memikirkan Jennie-ssi. Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan masalah ini kepada teman-temanmu?"

Wajah Jungkook seketika pias. "Akan kupikirkan."

"Kusarankan kau untuk tidak menutup-nutupi apapun, Kook. Kau harus bicara jujur kepada teman-temanmu, sepahit apapun kenyataan yang akan kau dapat. Ayo, sekarang kita pulang."

Yugyeom dan Jungkook naik ke salah satu bus di halte dekat situ, dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tinggallah Jungkook dengan segenap kegalauannya. Ia mungkin mampu menelan mentah-mentah pil pahit ini, namun ia tidak yakin bisa membagikannya kepada hyung-hyungnya. Mendapati dirinya sebagai pembawa kabar buruk tidak pernah ada dalam rencananya. Kini takdir seolah memberinya tugas yang sulit untuk bocah seperti dirinya.

Karena takdir yang membebaninya hal seperti ini, biarlah takdir juga yang memberi waktu, kapan ia harus membawa mimpi buruk ini kepada hyung-hyungnya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Keenam pemuda lain terdiam. Kisah Jungkook bahkan lebih horror dibandingkan Valak. Kini Taehyung tahu alasan mengapa Jungkook pulang dengan wajah pucat, seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang pasti aku sudah memberi tahu kenyataannya. Bahwa, kita ditolak, kali ini oleh takdir, bukan dengan alasan musik kita terlalu Amerika. Maaf, aku berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk memberi tahu kalian hal yang menyakitkan..."

Jungkook hampir saja menangis jika ia tidak ingat bahwa batin teman-temannya butuh dikuatkan olehnya yang lebih dulu pulih. Ia lalu mengibaskan tangan,

"Jangan terlalu dibawa perasaan. Masih ada agensi lain, kan?" ujarnya sambil terkekeh hambar.

"Bagiku tidak, Kook," gumam Namjoon. Mereka beralih kepada Namjoon.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kalau aku akan pergi jika memang yang terakhir ini ditolak. Bukannya aku bosan bersama kalian, namun berat bagiku melihat kita seperti terombang-ambing tidak jelas. Aku tidak ingin kalian terlalu fokus terhadap grup ini. Gapailah mimpi kalian masing-masing. Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu ketika kita sukses nanti."

Alasan Namjoon, seperti biasanya, selalu masuk akal. Teman-temannya pun tahu, Namjoon orang yang memegang teguh prinsipnya. Sekali A, tetap A. Maka mereka paham betul merayu Namjoon adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"Aku akan berkemas besok, mungkin lusa aku akan pulang ke rumah," gumamnya.

Wajah kawan-kawannya berubah menjadi sedih. Mereka mati-matian menahan airmata. Namun Seokjin mengambil tindakan yang bijaksana, meskipun dirinya pun diterpa badai yang luar biasa.

"Kami paham, Namjoon. Kami pun akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk meraih mimpi kami."

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi hyung yang baik bagi kami. Maaf kami seringkali merepotkanmu," sambung Taehyung sambil menahan tangis.

"Kau betulan ingin pergi? Lalu siapa yang akan menyambutku dengan segelas cokelat hangat jika aku kedinginan sepulang kerja? Siapa yang nanti menemaniku menulis lirik lagi? Aku tidak bisa percaya pada yang lain masalah lirik lagu," ujar Yoongi.

"Hey, nanti kau akan bertemu orang lain yang pasti lebih baik dalam menulis lirik," Namjoon menghibur Yoongi.

"Namjoon hyung… maaf."

Jungkook sudah tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Ia menghambur ke tubuh Namjoon dan menangis sesenggukan di bahu hyungnya.

"Maaf, hiks, maaf aku hanya bisa membawa kabar buruk… kemarin—hiks—bukan, selama ini, aku membuat hyung-hyung susah karena—hiks—kelakuanku, maaf hyung, maafkan aku…"

Hyung-hyungnya yang lain terenyuh melihat betapa si bungsu yang kalem dan tidak banyak minta ini ternyata menyimpan beban yang dalam. Jungkook yang tidak banyak bicara, kali ini berbicara panjang, seolah ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bercengkrama. Hati mereka tertusuk, lebih lagi karena mereka harus menelan kenyataan bahwa Namjoon akan meninggalkan mereka, bersama serpihan perjuangan mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka beringsut ke arah Jungkook dan Namjoon, dan mendekap erat satu sama lain, bagaikan membagi sesak yang ada di dada masing-masing.

Jika mereka tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, mereka akan tetap memilih untuk bersama sejak awal, mungkin lebih dulu, agar waktu dan kenangan yang mereka bangun bersama akan lebih kokoh terpatri di sanubari jiwa masing-masing, takkan terkikis oleh apapun juga.

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Hai, maaf ya lama banget updatenya!**

 **Lagi ribet banget nih, syukur hari ini udah kelar semua. Semoga updatenya akan lebih cepat, karena aku lagi liburrrr *welcome holiday*. Ide cerita lagi ngalir nih hehe… jangan pada sebel sama Namjoon ya, Namjoon gak egois kok kkkkkkk**

 **SUGA UDAH SEMBUH! KU BAHAGYAAA~ dia makin ganteng gilssss abis kepentok pintu kuterpesonaaaaa!**

 **Di episode ini aku ikut sertakan** ** _the master of flat face_** **Oh Sehun from EXO! Hahaha dia emang dingin banget ya mukanya, untung cogan yalord heuheuuuuu, doi makin gans aja etdah.**

 **Review, favorite and follow juseyo (kiss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Brokenhearted**

 **swaggysuga presents…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Postponed Victory**

 **Cast: all BTS member, Bang PD, etc.**

 **Cast punya Tuhan dan keluarganya!**

 **Yaoi / T / Yoonmin / Minyoon**

 **Uke!Yoongi, Seme!Jimin**

 **slight!Vkook, Namjin. Crack!Yoonseok**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma, Appa dan Namjoon pulang dulu, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu menghubungi kami. Eomma dan Appa tetaplah orangtua kalian. Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke Ilsan. Pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untuk kalian."

Begitulah kalimat perpisahan dari Ibunda Namjoon, wanita berusia awal 50-an dengan senyuman yang sama ramahnya dengan putranya. Beliau sedikit kesal karena Namjoon mendadak mengumumkan bahwa ia akan pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, memisahkan diri dari rekan-rekan sejiwanya. Namun Ibu Namjoon tidak ingin memberatkan siapapun, ia berusaha tegar dan ceria karena beliau tahu Namjoon sendiri pun sangat sulit meninggalkan keenam sahabatnya itu. Hanya saja ia tidak henti-hentinya mencubiti dengan gemas pipi Jungkook yang gendut, favoritnya sejak awal. Yang dicubiti hanya senyum-senyum maklum.

Sementara Ayahnya tidak banyak bicara. Pesannya sangat khas lelaki,

"Jaga diri kalian. Jangan lupakan tujuan kalian. Dengan atau tanpa anakku, kalian harus tetap menjadi kebanggaan kami," ujarnya dengan pandangan tegas.

Mereka mengangguk, memegang erat-erat petuah dari Ayah Namjoon. Lelaki ini memang Ayah Namjoon, sifat bijaknya turun kepada putranya.

Namjoon menatap mereka satu demi satu. Bohong kalau dadanya tidak nyeri ketika melihat wajah teman-temannya yang tersenyum melepasnya, begitu ikhlas. _Seharusnya kalian benci saja aku, keroyok aku sekalian sekarang juga, jangan membuatku merasa bersalah begini_ , batinnya. Mendadak ia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, teman-teman. Jaga kesehatan, ya. Jungkook, sekolah yang baik. Taehyung, jangan membuat kaos Yoongi hyung bolong lagi karena kau lalai meninggalkan setrikaan. Jimin, jangan terlalu lelah berolahraga. Hoseok, kau jangan bantu Seokjin hyung memasak lagi, terakhir kali masakannya jadi keasinan. Yoongi hyung, pakailah otak brilianmu itu untuk bermusik. Jangan terlalu banyak tidur, nanti kau jadi batu. Seokjin hyung…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Tolong jaga mereka. Dan kalian, jangan berbuat ulah yang membuat Seokjin hyung repot."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil mendengar pesan Namjoon untuknya yang begitu singkat, sementara yang lain sudah misuh-misuh karena pesannya kepada Seokjin justru terlalu singkat.

"Namjoon hyung, sisa pidatonya tolong tulis di SMS saja, ya," sempat-sempatnya si alien Taehyung bercanda.

"Sebenarnya pesanmu kepada Seokjin hyung belum beres, kan?" sambung Hoseok.

"Betul, itu terlalu singkat. Bagaimana kalau Seokjin hyung marah dan tidak mau berbicara lagi padamu, hyung?" Jimin ikut-ikutan menimpali.

"Aduh, kalian ini," Seokjin menyela, merasa malu karena ada orangtua Namjoon disitu. "Sudahlah, Eomma dan Appa sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

Ibu dan Ayah Namjoon berpandangan, lalu saling melempar senyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Anak-anakku, kami pulang dulu ya."

Ibu Namjoon beranjak dan memeluk mereka satu persatu dengan erat, seakan tak mau melepaskan mereka. Ketika sampai kepada Seokjin, ia berbisik,

"Kapan kau mau membawa kami kepada orangtuamu untuk melamarmu?"

 _Blush_! Wajah Seokjin memerah, menyaingi tomat. Ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan usil itu, malah menatap Ibu Namjoon dengan pandangan horor. Ibu Namjoon terkekeh dan menepuk pelan pundak Seokjin dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau pasti berharap aku mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa, aku bercanda', kan? Sayangnya, aku serius, cantik."

"Eomma…" Namjoon yang melihat wajah Seokjin seperti kepiting rebus langsung mengalihkan perhatian Ibunya. Seokjin meliriknya sejenak, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Ibu Namjoon lalu mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Seokjin yang mematung, lalu mengucapkan salam selamat tinggal kepada keenam sahabat putranya. Ibu dan Ayah Namjoon serta Namjoon sendiri naik ke mobil, dan mobil pun mulai melaju perlahan. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Jimin,

"HYUNG, KOLEKSIMU KETINGGALAN!"

Namjoon terbelalak dan melihat ke belakang melalui kaca mobil, Jimin mengedipkan matanya usil. Ayahnya refleks menginjak rem.

"Koleksi apa Namjoon?" tanya Ibunya.

"Ti—tidak, ayo lanjut saja."

"Benar nih?"

"Iya, lagipula koleksi itu sudah mau kubuang, kok."

Mobil pun kembali berjalan. Jimin menghela nafas sementara Seokjin menatapnya tajam.

"Sayang sekali ia meninggalkan majalah 18+ miliknya."

"Akan kubakar," Seokjin berkata geram. Mereka hanya tertawa melihat hyungnya kesal. Baru saja Namjoon pergi, mereka sudah kembali bikin ulah. Dasar anak-anak pengingkar janji.

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi-pagi sekali ketika Yoongi membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Jimin masih terlelap dengan tampannya, menggoda Yoongi untuk mengecup bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tapi hal itu tidak dilakukannya. Malu sekali ia kalau sampai kedapatan _nyosor_ duluan.

Yoongi pun keluar kamar dengan hati-hati. Matahari bahkan masih bersembunyi di balik kelamnya langit. Akhir-akhir ini Yoongi si tukang tidur tidak bisa tidur lelap. Semenjak Namjoon pergi seminggu yang lalu, selain Seokjin, Yoongi adalah orang yang paling merasa kehilangan. Banyak nada, alunan dan lirik yang berseliweran di kepalanya, namun tidak tertuang sedikitpun menjadi lagu. Namun tanpa Namjoon ia seolah kehilangan sebelah sayapnya. Hidupnya tidak seimbang. Ia kehilangan partner terbaiknya dalam menyusun mahakarya.

Mentari perlahan muncul malu-malu. Yoongi sedang meregangkan tubuhnya di teras rumah saat terdengar suara _gedebak-gedebuk_ dari dalam. Lalu Jimin muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah dan langkah sedikit terhuyung khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Hyung! Aish, kukira hyung kemana!"

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Aku disini, masih utuh, tidak diculik, tidak bersama orang lain, apa yang kau khawatirkan, bocah?"

"Kukira hyung dibawa Valak."

"Dasar bocah aneh. Aku ini bosnya Valak, mana berani dia menculikku."

"Ya ampun!" Jimin menunduk, memeriksa kaki Yoongi yang bak girlband itu.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yoongi menarik kakinya.

Jimin tersenyum jahil. "Hanya mengecek, takutnya kaki hyung tidak menapak di tanah."

"Kau… bocah kurang ajar!"

Yoongi mengejar Jimin sampai ke taman dekat rumah. Jimin akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan dirinya sukses dipukuli Yoongi. Mereka duduk di bangku taman sambil tersengal-sengal.

"Capek sekali, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah membuatku darah tinggi!" keluh Yoongi.

"Siapa suruh hyung emosi? Hyung yang bilang kalau hyung itu bosnya Valak, bukan aku yang memulai lho," Jimin membela diri.

"Haaaah, sudahlah, aku lelah," Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit. "Jimin, kemarin orangtuaku meneleponku."

"Oh ya? Apa kabar Eomma dan Appa?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Aku… disuruh pulang dulu oleh mereka. Appa tetap menginginkanku menjadi PNS, tesnya sekitar tiga bulan lagi. Memang beliau tidak memaksa seperti dulu, tapi kupikir apa salahnya kucoba," Yoongi tersenyum getir. "Mungkin aku akan menjawab tesnya asal-asalan, atau malah aku memang tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan baik!" hiburnya pada diri sendiri.

Jimin menelan ludah. Kalau Yoongi jadi PNS, sudah menjadi jaminan bahwa Yoongi tidak akan pergi kemana-mana selain di kampung halamannya, Daegu. Kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan Yoongi akan semakin tipis. Jimin terdiam. Kehilangan Yoongi sama saja seperti planet yang kehilangan orbitnya. Namun tidak adil bagi Yoongi kalau ia merengek-rengek agar Yoongi tinggal di sisinya. Memangnya ia siapa?

"Jadi hyung mau kudoakan bagaimana, lulus atau tidak?" Jimin berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

"Tergantung, kau maunya aku lulus apa bagaimana?"

"Kalau kudoakan tidak lulus nanti hyung dimarahi oleh Appa hyung. Kalau kudoakan lulus, aku pasti akan dihajar hyung habis-habisan. Duh, dilema sekali aku ini."

"Cih, dasar bocah labil. Aku benci padamu."

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku tersanjung," bisik Jimin sambil tersenyum lucu. "Tapi hyung tidak akan berhenti bermusik, kan?"

Yoongi mengubah posisinya, menghadap Jimin. "Tidak bermusik bagiku sama dengan tidak bernafas, Jim. Aku tidak akan berhenti bermusik, kapanpun dan dimanapun."

Jimin tersenyum, meraih kedua pipi tembam Yoongi dan mendekatkannya pada wajahnya sendiri. Yoongi tersentak, refleks memejamkan matanya. Lalu Jimin mengecup lembut keningnya, seolah Yoongi adalah porselen yang kalau disentuh sedikit keras akan pecah. Perlahan Yoongi membuka matanya, dan mendelik.

"Kau ini apaan, sih! Kenapa hobi sekali menciumku tiba-tiba," wajah berkulit susu milik Yoongi memerah. Jantungnya berdegup seakan mau copot.

"Habis hyung cantik sekali," goda Jimin.

"Yak! Aku ini laki-laki, tahu."

"Ah, aku tak yakin. Mana ada laki-laki secantik kau, hyung? Lihat saja kulitmu mulus begini, kakimu kecil dan jenjang membuat para wanita iri kepadamu, dan rambutmu halus seperti bayi," Jimin mengabsen semua 'kecantikan' Yoongi.

"Aish! Diamlah, aku lelah jika harus menanggapi gombalan norakmu itu! Ayo, kita pulang. Hari semakin dingin."

"Semakin dingin? Tapi kau berkeringat, hyung," rupanya Jimin masih belum menyerah merayu Yoongi. Yang dirayu semakin kesal.

"Jimin, berhenti atau akan kupukul."

"Iya, iya. Ayo, kita pulang."

Sambil berjalan Jimin menggandeng Yoongi erat-erat. Ia yang notabene sedikit lebih pendek dibandingkan Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya manja di bahu hyungnya, yang untungnya tidak menuai protes dari Yoongi.

.

.

.

Angin Korea Selatan sedang berhembus, dengan teganya membuat siapapun merasa hampir beku. Namun keenam rekan seperjuangan penghuni rumah kontrakan itu memilih untuk duduk bersama di teras, menikmati angin malam dengan segelas cokelat panas di tangan masing-masing yang sudah setengah diminum. Baju tebal menghiasi tubuh mereka, mencegah agar mereka tidak harus terkena flu. Berbagai topik sudah mereka lahap, dari ekonomi, politik, sampai ternak itik. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat jika dilalui bersama-sama.

"Sepertinya kita harus memikirkan masalah rumah ini. Sejak Namjoon pergi, bayaran kita untuk rumah ini menjadi semakin besar. Sebaiknya kita mencari rumah baru untuk ditempati, tentunya dengan harga yang lebih murah," Seokjin bergumam sebelum menyesap pelan cokelat hangatnya.

"Kita harus cari di dekat-dekat sini, hyung. Karena sekolah Jungkook dan tempat kerja kita kan dekat dari sini," sahut Hoseok.

"Benar kata Hoseok hyung. Nanti besok aku akan bantu cari, kebetulan besok aku dapat shift sore."

Jimin menyenggol Taehyung. "Akhirnya kau mengalah juga dan bekerja di toko alat musik milik keluargamu. Lagipula, apa susahnya bekerja disitu? Hitung-hitung membantu usaha keluargamu."

"Bodoh, aku merasa tidak enak jika ada pelanggan yang datang dan menanyakan alat musik mana yang bagus, sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa bermain alat musik. Meniup harmonika saja aku fals. Itu menjadi beban berat untukku, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu belajarlah! Jangan kebanyakan bermain dengan Jungkook, kasihan kalau anak polos seperti dia terkena dampak buruk darimu."

"Apa, kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah aku virus?! Bahkan sekarang Jungkook nilainya naik gara-gara sering kutemani belajar, dasar boncel! Kau saja menjauh dari Yoongi hyung, dia sampai stress gara-gara kau menempel terus padanya seperti panu!"

"Yak! Jaga bicaramu, alien! Kutendang kau kembali ke planetmu!"

"Aish, cukup! Kalian ini seperti anak TK!" Hoseok melerai.

"Jangan buat Seokjin hyung pusing. Atau kalian ingin aku jadikan umpan buaya, hah?" ancam Yoongi.

Seokjin dan Jungkook terkekeh ketika melihat kedua anak itu langsung terdiam mendengar ultimatum Yoongi. Memang tidak ada yang akan berani melawan tsundere kelas kakap ini jika ia sedang serius. Lalu Yoongi menoleh pada Seokjin.

" _By the way_ hyung, aku meminta izin untuk pulang ke Daegu selama beberapa hari, ya."

"Tumben sekali, ada urusan apa sampai kau harus pulang?"

"Ayahku menyuruhku menyiapkan diri untuk tes PNS selama tiga bulan ke depan. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan akan mengambil beberapa les khusus di Seoul untuk menghadapi tes PNS. Jadi kemungkinan besar aku bisa tetap disini."

"Ah, kau menyerah menjadi musisi, Yoongi?" Seokjin mendesah kecewa.

"Bukan menyerah, hyung… aku justru berencana untuk tidak lulus dalam tesnya, hahaha! Tapi aku tidak ingin dilihat sebagai anak durhaka yang egois. Biar Appa tahu bahwa aku pun peduli pada keinginannya."

"Arasseo… eh, kalian sudah selesai minumnya?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin dijawab oleh anggukan dari semua adik-adiknya. Gelas mereka sudah kosong. Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jimin, ayo bantu aku mencuci gelas dan piring."

"Kenapa harus aku, hyung? Airnya pasti dingin sekali, jari-jariku nanti keriting."

"Tidak akan keriting, jarimu kan bantet. Kalau kau protes, besok pagi tidak ada sarapan."

"Astaga, hyung ini tega sekali!" Jimin misuh-misuh sambil membantu Seokjin membawakan gelas-gelas bekas teman-temannya.

"Kalian santai dulu saja disini, ya," ujar Seokjin sambil berlalu.

Jimin masih merasa dongkol dalam hati karena saat ada momen dengan Yoongi ia malah ditugaskan untuk mencuci piring dan gelas. Sesampainya di wastafel, Seokjin mulai menyabuni satu persatu alat makan yang kotor dibantu oleh Jimin.

"Jimin, apa kau sudah mengatakan sesuatu pada Yoongi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah balik bertanya, "Maksud hyung sesuatu seperti apa?"

Seokjin terkekeh. "Sudah kuduga, kau ini terlalu lamban. Dengar aku, dari wajahmu jelas sekali kalau kau memiliki perasaan lain kepada Yoongi. Semua kekhawatiranmu yang berlebihan, caramu menghibur dan menjaganya, kerelaanmu untuk menemaninya hingga larut malam, apa kau masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Mendengar penuturan Seokjin, Jimin terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku takut Yoongi hyung tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Tidak, Jimin. Hal yang sama kulihat dari Yoongi. Kau tahu, Yoongi bukan orang yang mudah mengekspresikan semua perasaannya. Tapi di dekatmu, ia mudah tertawa, merengek, menangis, kesal dan lain-lain, sementara di depan kami ia seringkali bertingkah seperti patung."

"Katakanlah semua yang kau rasakan. Yoongi bukan orang yang mudah mengatakan segala sesuatu terlebih dahulu, makanya aku memintamu untuk mengatakannya—itupun kalau kau mau, ya. Sebaik-baiknya kita mengekspresikan perasaan kita, kalau kita tidak mengatakannya, semuanya itu akan terasa sia-sia," Seokjin melirik Jimin yang sekarang sedang mengelap alat makan. "Dan kulihat salah satu kawan kita juga menyukainya. Memangnya kau mau kecolongan _start_?"

Hampir saja gelas yang dipegang Jimin terjatuh. _Hoseok hyung, pasti dia_ , pikirnya. Jimin lalu menatap Seokjin curiga.

"Jangan-jangan hyung mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menasihatiku tentang hal ini?"

"Hahaha, kau baru sadar rupanya! Percayalah, petuahku ini akan sangat berguna. Aku berpengalaman dalam hal begini. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari."

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, dan bergumam pelan.

"Tolong bantu aku, Seokjin hyung. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Belajarlah pada Taehyung, Jimin. Begitu-begitu juga dia profesional di bidang ini," cengir Seokjin.

"Astaga, si mesum itu?! Amit-amit, hyung," Jimin mengedikkan bahunya. "Omong-omong, Seokjin hyung sendiri bagaimana dengan Namjoon hyung?"

Wajah Seokjin menunjukkan semburat merah. "Ah, Namjoon sudah mengatakan bahwa ia… mencintaiku. Aku pun mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Lalu kami pacaran, semudah itu. Aku pikir, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa bersamanya. Berada di dekatnya membuatku nyaman. Dia bukannya egois saat meninggalkan kita, dia justru peduli pada kita, ingin agar kita lebih memperhatikan mimpi kita masing-masing. Mimpinya begitu besar, dan aku ingin menemaninya menggapai mimpi itu. Kau juga Jimin, teruslah berada di samping Yoongi sampai kalian menemukan mimpi kalian masing-masing. Jadilah sayapnya agar ia bisa terbang kemanapun ia mau."

Sejenak Jimin terbayang wajah Yoongi. Berada di dekat Yoongi pun membuatnya nyaman, ia merasa seperti pulang ke rumah dimanapun ia bersama Yoongi. Sikap Yoongi yang terkadang judes bukan menjadi masalah baginya. Dengan Yoongi, ia bisa melupakan semua bebannya. Yoongi rapuh, sekaligus kuat. Bijak, namun manja. Semua sifatnya membuat Jimin merasa bahwa ia manusia paling beruntung yang terpilih untuk dicintai dan mencintai lelaki sespesial Yoongi.

Semua petuah Seokjin ditelannya mentah-mentah. Setelah beres mencuci alat makan, ia dan Seokjin kembali ke teras depan. Dilihatnya Yoongi sedang duduk di kursi, tepatnya di samping Hoseok, sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk berhadapan di lantai teras yang dilapisi karpet. Yoongi tampak tertawa-tawa bersama Hoseok, jelaslah pemandangan ini membuat Jimin panas.

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang? Memangnya kau saja yang suka pada si kaku itu?" bisik Seokjin sambil menyenggol lengan Jimin. Jimin mendelik kesal. Dengan tergesa ia menarik lengan Yoongi sedikit kasar, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Hoseok menatapnya dengan sedikit tidak suka.

"Aw! Jimin kau kenapa, sih?" Yoongi mengaduh.

"Ayo tidur hyung, sudah malam. Angin malam tidak baik untukmu."

Taehyung bersiul. "Yuhuuu _mini mini couple_ , mau saling menghangatkan, ya?"

"Yak!" Jimin dan Yoongi berteriak bersamaan, mengundang cengiran kotak dari Taehyung.

"Jangan menggoda mereka terus, hyung. Sebaiknya kita semua juga masuk, udara sudah semakin dingin," ujar Jungkook.

Mereka pun berangsur-angsur masuk ke dalam rumah, ke kamar masing-masing. Di kamar,Yoongi menatap Jimin aneh. Ia melipat tangannya di dada, memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang membereskan kasur lipat mereka dengan gerakan yang semrawut.

"Jimin… kenapa kau dari tadi marah-marah terus?"

Jimin mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda sebal.

"Aku tidak suka hyung dekat-dekat Hoseok hyung."

Sekuat tenaga Yoongi menahan gelaknya. "Jimin, terima kasih lho kau sudah repot-repot untuk sebal karena aku dekat dengan Hoseok. Dan memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya? Toh, posisinya sama denganmu. Sama-sama temanku."

 _Cih, teman ya?_ batin Jimin menjerit. Dada Jimin ngilu mendengarnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Yoongi yang tampak masih sedingin udara Korea Selatan malam ini. Jimin tidak tahu kalau Yoongi sedang berusaha untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil Jimin, gemas melihat dia marah-marah.

"Aku—aku tidak suka hyung dekat dengan Hoseok hyung karena… karena…" ucapan Jimin menggantung, ia menghela nafas berat.

"Karena apa, Jimin?" Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk menantangnya, mendekat ke arah Jimin.

Jimin mengumpulkan nyalinya, yang justru terasa semakin menipis karena desakan Yoongi. Hatinya meragu. Di satu sisi ia ingin agar Yoongi melihatnya lebih dari sekedar teman. Di sisi lain ia merasa bahwa Yoongi pantas mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik darinya. Selanjutnya, kebodohannya mengambil alih. Jimin mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak… hyung benar. Aku hanya temanmu, hyung. Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu. Silakan bermain dengan siapa saja—terserah. Dengan Hoseok, Taehyung, Jungkook, sia—"

"Seorang teman tidak akan mencium temannya sendiri, berengsek."

Yoongi mengatakan kalimat itu dengan suara bergetar, antara perih dan geram. Air sudah menggenang di pelupuk netra mungilnya. Tangannya kini mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sementara Jimin masih terdiam seperti ayam sayur. Hatinya tertohok mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang sepenuhnya benar.

Seharusnya ia tidak mencium Yoongi saat itu, jika kini ia malah menghempaskan harapan pemuda berkulit pucat nan cantik itu.

Seharusnya tadi ia mengucapkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya, bukan yang membuat pujaan hatinya itu merana seperti ini.

Jimin semakin merasa sia-sia berada di kehidupan Yoongi.

Seharusnya ia menjadi yang terbaik bagi Yoongi.

Menjadi sandarannya ketika badai datang, menjadi alasannya untuk tersenyum, bukan malah membuatnya menangis seperti bajingan.

Mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan. Bulir airmata Yoongi mengalir pelan. Jimin terlanjur melihatnya meskipun Yoongi menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Aku mau tidur di kamar Jin hyung," Yoongi mengambil keputusan final.

"Hyung…" Jimin beringsut ke depan, meraih lengan Yoongi, yang ditepis kasar oleh Yoongi.

"Lepaskan," ucapnya dingin.

Jimin melepaskan genggamannya. Yoongi menyambar selimut dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mereka setelah sebelumnya mengusak wajahnya yang sudah diselimuti airmata. Jimin terduduk, bersandar di dinding sambil meratapi kebodohannya, mengacak rambutnya dengan perasaan yang hancur lebur.

"Bodoh, bodoh, Park Jimin bodoh…"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Nah lho, nulis apaan sih?! WKWKWK. Hurtnya udah mulai disini, crack-cracknya juga udah mulai keliatan. Maafin ya, Cimcimnya agak ogeb emang :")**

 **Saatnya balas review!**

 **BAETStrash: hai hai / Plosuu: hehe yoonmin emang cute abis ^^ / ChintyaRosita: udah dilanjut yaa silakan baca ^^ / sipesek: wohooo thankyou reviewnya! Kisseu kisseunya entar banyakin ah wkwkwkwk! Me love youu / Silvia462: wkwkwkwk emangnya beda ya? maafin aku gak ngeh bedanya Yoonmin sama Minyoon, tapi yang pasti disini Yoongi jadi uke dan Jimin jadi seme, makasih sarannya nanti aku perbaiki ^^ / Ahsanriri22: makasih yaaa, udah dilanjut nihh silakan dibaca ^^**

 **Cerita ini gak akan jalan kalau gak ada yang baca hehe, makasih yang udah review, follow dan favorite, yaaa! Me love you all!**

 **Buat siders aku doain tangannya gatel buat pencet review follow dan favorit hihi. Kalau masih sepi review aku males update ah :(**

 **See you on next chaps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **swaggysuga presents…**

 **The Postponed Victory**

 **Cast: all BTS member, Bang PD, etc.**

 **Cast punya Tuhan dan keluarganya!**

 **Yaoi / T / Yoonmin / Minyoon**

 **Uke!Yoongi, Seme!Jimin**

 **slight!Vkook, Namjin. Crack!Yoonseok**

 **Enjoy!**

"Yoongi hyung, mau sampai kapan kau ngambek begitu?"

Taehyung memperhatikan Yoongi hyung yang sedang memotong bawang dengan emosi. Jungkook sedang sekolah, sementara teman yang lain sedang bekerja paruh waktu. Tinggallah Taehyung dan Yoongi berdua di rumah, dan Taehyung memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang memasak makan siang sambil duduk manis di kursi makan, menyandarkan dagunya pada meja. Tak kunjung mendapat respons, Taehyung menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Yoongi hyung! Ini sudah hari ketiga kau marah pada Jimin. Kasihan Jimin, dari kemarin dia uring-uringan. Makannya pun ramen terus. Katanya setiap makan nasi, terbayang kulit Yoongi hyung yang putih seperti nasi, makanya dia tidak nafsu makan. Lagipula, sudah bukan rahasia kalau hyung dan Jimin saling su—"

"Diam kau alien," potong Yoongi tega.

Taehyung tidak menyerah. "Hyung boleh marah pada Jimin, tapi jangan padaku juga, dong! Memangnya aku salah apa?" Taehyung memberengut. "Oh ya, bumbu masakannya jangan aneh, ya. terakhir kali hyung memasak, cabe bubuknya terlalu banyak sampai aku harus bolak-balik toilet."

Yoongi hanya diam, sementara Taehyung selalu kesal jika diabaikan.

"Yak hyung, tahu tidak? Jimin itu sayang sekali pada hyung. Ingat waktu hyung terjatuh dari sepeda dua bulan lalu? Jimin langsung teriak-teriak tidak karuan, panik sendiri. Padahal hyung hanya lecet sedikit di lutut. Jimin jugalah orang yang paling setia menemani hyung kalau hyung mau begadang untuk membuat lagu. Padahal Jimin itu orangnya lemah, tapi dia berlagak sok kuat kalau bersama hyung. Dia tidak mau hyung menganggapnya payah, lalu berbalik meninggalkannya. Dia orang dengan hati yang tulus, meskipun terkadang sifatnya terlalu kekanakan."

Bukannya Yoongi tidak mendengar perkataan Taehyung yang menggema di telinganya. Hatinya sebal setengah mati karena mendadak ia terbayang wajah Jimin yang sedang tersenyum tulus, melukiskan _eye smile-_ nya yang bisa meluluhkan hati siapapun. Jimin yang baik hati, dewasa meskipun kadang _childish_ , keusilannya yang seringkali membuatnya kangen, dan segala hal yang melekat pada Jimin selalu membekas di pikiran dan hati Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba ia begitu merindukan pemuda itu.

Taehyung melihat perubahan raut wajah Yoongi. Otak provokatornya langsung bekerja.

"Jimin itu orang baik, aku berani taruhan kalau banyak wanita, bahkan pria di luar sana yang rela mengantre untuknya. Apalagi kalau mereka tahu Jimin bisa menyanyi dan menari dengan indahnya, duh! Menteri Pendidikan pun bisa bodoh mendadak melihat talentanya. Kalau Yoongi hyung tidak mau memperjuangkannya, aku rasa ia tidak perlu repot mencari orang lain, karena masih banyak orang yang bahkan rela mati untuknya."

Yoongi meletakkan pisau yang sedang dipegangnya dengan sedikit keras, mengejutkan Taehyung. Ia berbalik menatap Taehyung garang.

"Tae, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam dua belas hyung, kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku mau keluar dulu. Kau masak sendiri saja ya. Hati-hati dengan kompornya."

"Siap, hyung!"

Tanpa jeda, Yoongi segera menimbulkan kegaduhan dengan berlari-lari ke kamarnya. Taehyung nyengir, ia tahu persis kemana tujuan Yoongi selanjutnya.

"Huh, dibakar sedikit langsung panas. Dasar _tsundere_ ," ujar Taehyung geli.

Sudah setengah jam Jeonghan memperhatikan Jimin dengan raut wajah aneh. Manajer kafe yang _cool_ , berambut panjang nan halus bak model iklan _shampoo_ itu keheranan melihat pegawainya yang seringkali seperti cacing kepanasan berubah menjadi super pendiam tiga hari ini. Pekerjaannya memang tidak kacau, hanya saja ia terlihat kurang berkonsentrasi, kurang senyum, untungnya belum kurang ajar.

Jam pergantian _shift_ sudah berlalu sejak lima menit lalu. Jimin mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan kaos hitam berbalut parka warna hijau _army_ , dengan _skinny jeans_ membalut kakinya. Ia baru saja akan izin pulang kepada sang manajer ketika orang yang dicarinya itu sudah berdiri menghadangnya di pintu dapur.

"Jimin, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Urat saraf Jimin menegang. Ia mengingat-ingat kelakuannya kemarin dan hari ini. Seingatnya ia belum membuat kesalahan, meskipun memang ia tampak sendu beberapa hari kemarin karena masalahnya dengan si gula. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka akan dipanggil secara pribadi oleh Jeonghan.

"Ayo duduk."

Jimin duduk di hadapan Jeonghan, di salah satu sofa untuk pengunjung yang sungguh nyaman. Jeonghan sudah menyiapkan dua cangkir kopi yang baunya sangat menggoda penciuman siapapun.

"Kopi dari Papua, kiriman temanku di Indonesia. Tidak untuk dijual, lho. Spesial dibuat untukmu."

Mendengar suara ramah Jeonghan, Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya canggung. Jeonghan menyesap kopinya sedikit, begitu juga dengan Jimin. Aromanya yang khas, minim ampas dan dibumbui sedikit sensasi tembakau dengan kekentalan yang pas menyentuh indera perasa Jimin. Ia terhenyak.

"Enak sekali, _kwajangnim_."

"Beda dengan kopi pada umumnya, hm?" Jeonghan tersenyum kecil. "Kau kenapa, Jimin? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Kalau kau bersedia, ceritakanlah padaku."

Sejenak Jimin terdiam, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _kwajangnim_."

"Jeonghan. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau cukup memanggilku Jeonghan. Kita seumuran, ingat? Jangan membuatku merasa seperti kakek-kakek uzur dengan panggilan formalmu itu."

Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Terima kasih, Jeonghan. Tapi aku sungguh tidak apa-apa."

Kembali Jeonghan menyesap kopinya. "Lidahmu bisa berbohong, tapi wajahmu tidak bisa menipuku. Matamu bengkak, bahkan kau jadi irit bicara. Kalau boleh kutebak… apakah gara-gara lelaki berambut _mint_ itu?"

Jimin gelagapan. "Ba—bagaimana kau tahu?"

Tawa Jeonghan meledak. "Sudah kuduga… aku sering melihatmu memandangi foto lelaki itu di ponselmu dengan wajah sumringah. Pernah suatu hari layar ponselmu menyala, dan aku melihat sekilas fotonya menjadi _wallpaper_ di ponselmu."

"Wah, kau suka mengintip rupanya," Jimin memicingkan matanya jenaka.

"Kau yang ceroboh, meninggalkan ponsel di meja kasir," Jeonghan tertawa kecil. "Itu pacarmu?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan, memusatkan bola matanya pada kopi di depannya.

"Kau pasti belum menyatakan perasaanmu, ya? Dasar payah. Nanti dia bosan menunggu, lalu diambil orang lain. Memangnya kau rela?"

"Tidak rela, sih."

"Makanya, cepat kau sambar. Kau kan _macho_ , masa' kau dikalahkan oleh Minhyuk hyung yang imut-imut itu? Pacarnya bisa lima sekaligus."

"Aku dengar, lho!" seru Minhyuk yang sedang membereskan meja di samping mereka. Sontak Jeonghan dan Jimin tertawa. Minhyuk lalu duduk bersama mereka, merangsek di samping Jimin.

"Kau dengar ya, merayu pujaan hati itu mudah, apalagi kalau dia juga menyukaimu. Tinggal katakan suka, lalu kau buat suasana romantis, lalu… ah! Bayangkan saja _ending_ -nya bagaimana," jelas si rambut merah itu panjang lebar. "Dan itu berlaku untuk hampir semua orang! Hahaha!"

"Saran yang sungguh menggugah selera, _playboy_ Minhyuk hyung. Sana kembali kerja, atau kusiram rambutmu dengan kopi," ancam Jeonghan.

"Uh, seram sekali manajer kita ini. Jimin, aku kembali bekerja ya. Camkan kata-kataku tadi. Jeonghan pasti hanya memberi nasihat-nasihat receh. Sebaiknya kau dengarkan aku yang sudah berpengalaman ini," Minhyuk berlalu setelah sebelumnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jimin.

Jeonghan kembali menatap netra Jimin, kali ini dia kembali serius. "Apapun masalahmu, jangan sampai kau biarkan berlarut-larut. Sepulang dari sini, kuharap masalahmu selesai. Bukan apa-apa, aku merasa takut jika kau yang biasanya berisik jadi pendiam seperti _zombie_. Itu bukan Jimin yang kukenal. Ungkapkan perasaanmu sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau masih memiliki hari esok. Lakukan semuanya seolah kau hidup hanya untuk hari ini. Hal terpahit dari menyatakan cinta paling-paling hanya ditolak, kan?"

"Tapi dia marah padaku, Jeonghan. Aku… menciumnya kemarin. Dan dia marah karena katanya aku tidak seharusnya menciumnya kalau aku hanya menganggapnya teman."

"Itu artinya dia berpikir bahwa kau tidak peka atau hanya memberinya harapan palsu karena kau tak kunjung memperjelas status kalian dan menyatakan perasaanmu. Itu bagus, berarti dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu."

Perkataan Jeonghan membuat Jimin berpikir keras. Tersirat wajah damai Yoongi, sifatnya yang dingin namun manja, senyumnya yang irit namun semanis gula, tawa malu-malunya, kulitnya yang pucat dan cepat memerah jika mendapat sentuhan oleh Jimin, dan segala sesuatu yang Yoongi miliki, yang melengkapi Jimin dengan segala kekurangannya.

"Boleh aku pulang sekarang, Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, lalu tersenyum simpul. Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin segera meraih tasnya, dan keluar dari kafe dengan wajah berseri meskipun dirinya cemas seolah-olah ia akan mati besok.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekad.

Hari ini, Yoongi harus jadi miliknya.

Yoongi meraih kemeja _flannel_ kotak-kotak merahnya dan memakainya melapisi kaos putihnya. Buru-buru ia memakai _sneakers_ putihnya, menyambar tas dan memakai _beanie_ merah, senada dengan kemejanya.

Ia menunggu bus dengan sabar di halte, meskipun hatinya sungguh tidak sabar ingin bertemu lelaki yang didiamkannya selama tiga hari ini. Namun sudah lima menit berlalu, bus yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

"Ck, lama sekali, sih!"

Nampaknya kita lupa bahwa kesabaran Yoongi mudah sekali habisnya. Ia berlari menyusuri trotoar, menuju kafe dimana Jimin bekerja sebagai, yah, apa saja. Kadang pelayan yang menyajikan makanan, kadang juga harus cuci piring.

Setelah berlari sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya Yoongi sampai di depan kafe tersebut. Kafe mungil yang selalu ramai pengunjung, apalagi di jam-jam makan seperti ini. Tubuhnya serasa mau runtuh, nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Jimin di luar, berdiri sambil memandangi pintu kafe demi berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Jimin sudah selesai _shift_ kerjanya, yang seharusnya jatuh pada jam satu siang.

Yoongi memperhatikan jam besar bulat bertiang tinggi di satu sudut trotoar. Ketika jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka satu, ia mulai siaga. Yoongi menyembunyikan tubuhnya di salah satu sudut toko, dengan pandangan yang terus melekat ke arah pintu kafe.

Bingo! Lima belas menit kemudian Jimin melewati pintu tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Yoongi tersenyum simpul dan langsung berlari kecil ke hadapan Jimin, takut Jimin berlalu dari pandangannya. Disuguhi Yoongi secara tiba-tiba, Jimin terhenyak. Ia tak mempercayai pandangannya sendiri.

"Yoo—Yoongi hyung?!"

Tanpa banyak bicara Yoongi menyambar kedua pipi tembam Jimin dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. Ia menurunkan tangannya, lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah luar biasa. Jimin hanya bisa melongo sebelum menyentuh bibirnya, yang tadi baru saja dikecup oleh bibir favoritnya. Ia menepuk pipinya keras-keras, memastikan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Tetap saja…

"Ah, aku pasti bermimpi. Yoongi hyung yang sedang marah besar padaku tidak mungkin datang dan menciumku. Lagipula, aku kan harus pulang untuk menemuinya. Aku ini bodoh sekali. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah bekerja," Jimin berbicara kepada hembusan angin di depannya.

"YAK! Siapa yang sedang bermimpi, hah?! Kau anggap apa aku ini, hantu?!"

Jimin tersentak mendengar teriakan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba. Ia melirik Yoongi yang tampak murka sesaat, dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Bahkan ia berteriak! Ya ampun, mimpiku ini terasa nyata sekali…"

Rupanya kekesalan Yoongi tak terbendung lagi. Ditendangnya kaki Jimin dengan keras, membuat Jimin berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Ini bukan mimpi, bodoh! Ini nyata!" Yoongi memberengut.

Jimin menatap Yoongi, ragu. Lalu meraih kedua tangan pujaan hatinya itu yang dingin terkena udara Seoul.

"Hyung… ini benar bukan mimpi? Hyung tidak marah lagi padaku? Tidak membenciku?"

Tatapan nanar Jimin dibalas oleh Yoongi. Baru disadari oleh Yoongi bahwa wajah Jimin memucat, lingkaran hitam menodai bawah mata Jimin. Netranya pun sedikit memerah, kelopak matanya membengkak tanda kurang tidur dan banyak menangis. Seketika Yoongi terdiam, menelan fakta bahwa Jimin pun sama terlukanya dengan dirinya. Saat itu juga ia merasa bahwa matanya memanas melihat kondisi Jimin. Memang ia sudah mendengar bahwa Jimin sulit makan tiga hari ini, dan ia yakin jam tidur Jimin pun berubah serupa kelelawar, yang tidak diperhatikannya mengingat sudah tiga hari ia menumpang tidur di kamar Seokjin.

Betapa jahatnya ia yang sudah mengabaikan lelaki dengan hati seputih kapas itu.

Lelaki yang sibuk menghiburnya, membelanya, menjaganya, melakukan apapun untuknya sampai mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. Yang menganggap Yoongi bahkan lebih berharga dibandingkan nyawanya sendiri.

Yoongi akhirnya paham bahwa ia sudah terlalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes, mengaliri pipinya.

"Jimin, maafkan aku. Aku egois, aku—aku seharusnya paham bahwa aku tidak bisa memaksakan apa yang kurasakan. Jimin… maaf, maafkan aku. Tolong anggap kejadian kemarin hanyalah kesalahanku. Kau tidak salah, Jimin. Kita bisa berteman lagi, kan?"

"Katamu teman tak akan mencium temannya sendiri," ujar Jimin lambat.

Yoongi tersentak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, Jimin. Aku—bisakah aku tetap menjadi temanmu? Tolong jangan musuhi aku—"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau memusuhimu?"

Perkataan Jimin membuat kening Yoongi mengerut. Apa mau Jimin, Yoongi tak mengerti. Sesaat kemudian Jimin melangkah, mendekati Yoongi dan meraih pinggang mungil hyung kesukaannya itu, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Yoongi. Ia mencium rakus bibir Yoongi, sampai Yoongi sesak nafas dibuatnya. Lembut bibir Yoongi menjadi candu bagi Jimin. Rasa asin dari airmata Yoongi terasa di mulutnya, yang diabaikan olehnya. Bahkan Jimin tak peduli orang lain melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Perasaannya berkecamuk, bercampur jadi satu. Kerinduannya akan hyungnya ini membuncah, tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Jimin mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawah Yoongi, membuat si empunya mengerang pelan dan membuka belah bibirnya. Dengan cepat Jimin melesakkan lidahnya, mengadukannya dengan lidah Yoongi, berlomba untuk saling menyalurkan rasa. Yoongi menarik belakang kepala Jimin, memaksanya untuk mencium bibirnya lebih dalam, yang dipahami dan dilaksanakan segera oleh Jimin.

Menyadari bahwa Yoongi sudah mulai kelelahan dan membutuhkan asupan udara, Jimin melepas lembut ciumannya, diakhiri dengan decapan di bibir bawahnya pemuda kesayangannya. Yoongi membenamkan kepalanya di dada Jimin, yang disambut oleh dekapan erat Jimin di tubuhnya.

"Karena teman tidak mencium temannya sendiri… maka mulai saat ini aku bukan lagi temanmu," bisik Jimin seduktif di telinga Yoongi. "Aku kekasihmu."

Yoongi masih diam, menikmati detak jantung Jimin yang berlomba dengan degup jantungnya. Ribuan kupu-kupu berputar di perutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi hyung. Sangat mencintaimu, sampai rasanya sakit sekali saat kau mendiamkanku kemarin," Jimin berujar sambil mengecup pelipis Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menggantungkan jawabanku kemarin. Sungguh pengecut sekali."

"Aku juga minta maaf karena mendesakmu. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa kau bisa saja belum siap."

Jimin menggeleng kecil. "Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah mendesakku sehingga aku menyadari perasaanku dan menjadikanmu… milikku."

Yoongi semakin bahagia karena mendengar indah suara Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bergelar sebagai 'milik Jimin'. Sungguh ia tidak keberatan dengan predikat barunya. Adapun Jimin tak kalah bahagia. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yoongi, tersenyum memandangi wajah pucat dengan semburat merah milik kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah makan siang, hyung?"

Gelengan kecil dari Yoongi adalah jawabannya. Lalu Jimin menggamit sebelah tangan Yoongi, memasukannya ke saku parkanya.

"Ayo kita makan siang. Kau mau makan dimana, sayang?"

Yoongi bergidik geli, tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan barunya. Sementara Jimin hanya terkekeh. Ia mengatakan panggilan itu sekali lagi demi menggoda kekasih gulanya.

"Sayang, kok pertanyaanku tidak dijawab sih? Mau makan dimana?"

"Dimana saja, terserah."

"Kalau begitu kita makan sup kimchi buatan Taehyung yang sering salah bumbu itu saja."

"Tidak mau."

"Ya sudah, sekarang pertanyaanku dijawab dong, sayang."

"Yak! Jimin, hentikan."

"Ah? Apa yang harus kuhentikan, sayang?"

Yoongi memukul lengan Jimin.

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang, Jimin! Aku geli mendengarnya!"

Jimin memajukan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal. "Kan hyung sudah jadi pacarku. Masa' aku tidak boleh panggil 'sayang'? Lalu hyung mau dipanggil apa, _honey, sweetie, my princess, my moon, my star, my everything, my—_ "

"Astaga Jim, stop! Oke, kau boleh panggil aku apa saja!"

"Hore!" Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas tanda kemenangan. "Tapi kau juga harus memanggilku dengan panggilan khusus. Aku tidak mau merasa seolah aku jatuh cinta sendirian."

"Yak! Kau ini aneh-aneh saja," protes Yoongi.

"Ayolah sayaaang…"

"Aish, iya iya! Sebentar, aku tentukan dulu…"

Mereka terus berjalan. Jimin masih menanti panggilan apa yang akan Yoongi berikan padanya. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi melihat seorang anak kecil sedang membawa anjingnya jalan-jalan. Anjing kecil itu sangat lucu, dengan bulu lebat keriting berwarna cokelat terang, mengingatkannya pada Holly, anjing kesayangannya di Daegu.

Mendadak Yoongi berhenti berjalan, dan menatap Jimin dengan mata berbinar seolah ia mendapat panggilan untuk menjadi asisten Presiden Korea Selatan. Sementara Jimin menatapnya aneh. Gestur dadakan Yoongi selalu menjadi misteri baginya.

"Chimchim!"

"Hah?"

"Iya, Chimchim! Nama panggilan untukmu."

"Chimchim? Kau mendapat panggilan itu dari mana? Lagipula apa artinya itu?"

Yoongi tersenyum usil. "Aku terinspirasi dari anjing kecil yang imut tadi…" ujarnya hati-hati.

"YAK! KENAPA KAU SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN ANJING KECIL HYUUUUUUUNG?"

 **TBC**

 **Yeeeey Jimin Yoongi udah jadian! *bikin tumpeng***

 **Maaf kalau kurang romantis, gue kurang mampu bikin moment greget-greget gitu hehehe.**

 **Ditunggu review, favorite dan follownya ya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Come Back Home**

 **swaggysuga presents…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Postponed Victory**

 **Cast: all BTS member, Bang PD, etc.**

 **Cast punya Tuhan dan keluarganya!**

 **Yaoi / T / Yoonmin / Minyoon**

 **Uke!Yoongi, Seme!Jimin**

 **slight!Vkook, Namjin. Crack!Yoonseok**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah siap, hyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin menatap Yoongi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, membetulkan kerah kemeja putih kekasihnya yang sedikit berantakan dan dilapisi jaket denim berwarna biru gelap. Ia langsung saja membawa ransel Yoongi di bahunya dan keluar dari kamar mereka. Teman-temannya sudah pergi sekolah dan kerja paruh waktu, sementara Jimin sengaja minta ganti _shift_ pada Jeonghan demi mengantar si imut bermulut pedas itu. Kebetulan hanya Seokjin yang sedang ada di rumah.

"Seokjin hyung, aku antar Yoongi hyung dulu, ya," izin Jimin pada Seokjin yang sedang membaca di sofa.

Seokjin bangkit dan mengantar mereka sampai ke teras depan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Yoongi. Sampaikan salam kami untuk Appa, Eomma dan Kakakmu, ya."

"Iya hyung, mau oleh-oleh apa?"

"Memangnya kalau aku minta kau akan belikan?"

"Aku tidak jamin sih hyung," Yoongi tertawa.

Jimin lalu pamit kepada Seokjin, khawatir Yoongi ketinggalan kereta. "Ayo kita pergi, nanti terlambat. Dadah hyung!"

Lambaian tangan Seokjin mengantar mereka pergi ke stasiun. Jimin dan Yoongi berangkat ke stasiun menggunakan bus. Sesampainya di stasiun, mereka membeli tiket lalu duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu. Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jimin, mengisi energi untuk menghadapi perjalanan yang lumayan panjang.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengantarmu sampai ke rumah, tapi aku takut ketahuan saat berduaan denganmu."

Yoongi mencubit pinggang Jimin. "Dasar mesum. Lebih baik kau doakan aku supaya aku gagal di tes PNS."

"Mana mau Tuhan dengar doa yang meminta kegagalan?" cibir Jimin. Yoongi memberengut.

"Ya sudah, nanti aku jadi PNS, tinggal selamanya di Daegu dan jangan harap bisa melihat wajahku lagi."

"Ah, paling-paling nanti kau yang memohon-mohon untuk _video call_ denganku, atau bahkan menyusulku ke Seoul karena tidak sanggup menahan rindu."

"Dalam mimpimu, tuan mesum."

Jimin tertawa keras, menarik Yoongi semakin merapat ke tubuhnya. "Kalau sudah sampai _video call_ aku, ya."

"Tuh kan, kau yang minta duluan. Aku tidak mau."

"Katakan iya atau kucium disini," Jimin berbisik lirih, menggoda Yoongi yang sudah berdiri bulu kuduknya.

"Yak!"

"Pilih, hyung."

"Ya, ya, ya! Akan ku _video call_ kau sampai ponselmu rusak!"

"Begitu dong…" Jimin mengusak-usakkan hidungnya ke surai lembut Yoongi, sementara Yoongi mendengus kesal.

Tak lama kereta yang akan membawa Yoongi ke Daegu datang. Yoongi berjalan bersama Jimin yang membawakan ranselnya, menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dengan erat seakan tidak mau berpisah barang sedetik pun. Yoongi akhirnya naik ke dalam kereta dengan masih diantar oleh Jimin. Diletakkannya ransel Yoongi ke bagasi di atas bangku kereta, lalu menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam.

"Jangan main mata dengan cowok lain."

"Iya."

"Jangan lupa kabari aku."

"Iya."

"Jangan lupa makan."

"Astaga, kalau aku lapar aku pasti makan, bagaimana bisa aku lupa?!"

"Jangan tidur malam-malam," abai Jimin.

"Iya."

"Jangan bertengkar dengan Appamu."

"Kau juga. Jangan bertengkar dengan Taehyung."

Senyuman manis terbentuk di wajah Jimin, membuat Yoongi mematung sejenak, menikmati betapa indahnya makhluk di hadapannya. Netra jenakanya yang mungkin akan dirindukannya beberapa hari ke depan. Yoongi tak yakin bisa menahan rindu lama-lama di Daegu nanti.

Jimin menangkup kedua pipi halus Yoongi, mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya, membuat kulit pucat kekasihnya itu memerah seketika. Jimin memajukan wajahnya, dan…

Cup.

Kening Yoongi dikecup lembut, sangat lembut hingga rasanya Yoongi melayang ke langit ketujuh. Memiliki Jimin adalah salah satu hal yang sangat disyukurinya, membuatnya merasa bagaikan manusia paling berharga di muka bumi. Hatinya berdesir melihat kekasihnya tersenyum dengan sangat tampannya. Mendadak Yoongi rasanya ingin membatalkan perjalanan ini saja.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Yoongi-ya…"

Panggilan favoritnya.

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Salam untuk yang lain, ya."

"Salam juga untuk Eomma, Appa dan Kakakmu," ujar Jimin sambil melepas pegangan tangannya di wajah Yoongi.

"Sudah sana, pulanglah. Nanti kau terbawa di kereta."

"Itu bagus, sayang. Aku jadi bisa ikut ke rumahmu."

"Rumahku sedang tidak terima tamu. Sana Chimchim, hush hush~" Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya seolah sedang mengusir anjing.

"Hyung, awas ya kalau kau pulang nanti," Jimin menggeram. "Aku turun dulu, _bye_ sayang!"

Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin pun turun dari kereta dan masih menunggui sampai kereta berangkat. Mereka masih saling bertatapan, mengobrol tanpa suara melalui kaca yang membatasi mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta mulai berjalan. Yoongi melambaikan tangannya, yang dibalas oleh kedua tangan Jimin yang melambai bebas di udara, tidak lupa senyumnya yang menawan. Kalau tidak sayang nyawa, Yoongi rela saja lompat dari kereta demi pelukan Jimin yang hangatnya sampai ke sumsum tulang itu.

Sosok Jimin semakin memudar di pandangan Yoongi, membuat dirinya seketika diserang oleh virus rindu dengan indikasi dada yang sesak, mata berair, kepala pening dan perut bergejolak. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket denimnya.

 **To: Chimchim**

 **Kau sudah pulang?**

Balasannya langsung datang secepat kilat.

 **From: Chimchim**

 **Belum sayang. Aku masih menikmati kehadiranmu disini.**

 **To: Chimchim**

 **Jangan bersikap seolah aku tak akan kembali lagi, bodoh.**

 **From: Chimchim**

 **Aku mencintaimu.**

Tak terasa senyuman kecil terukir di bibir Yoongi. Ia mengetikkan balasannya dengan lamat-lamat.

 **Aku juga mencintaimu…**

Ah, norak sekali, pikir Yoongi. Segera dihapusnya ketikan itu, dan mengetikkan hal lain.

 **To: Chimchim**

 **Gombal.**

Tiba-tiba ia merasa geli sendiri melihat isi SMS-nya dengan Jimin seakan mereka ABG yang baru punya pacar. Ia menutup wajahnya malu, beruntung di sebelahnya tidak ada penumpang lain yang kemungkinan akan melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sesaat datang balasan dari Jimin.

 **From: Chimchim**

 **Tidurlah agar kau punya tenaga untuk menghadapi omelan Eommamu karena baru pulang setelah dua bulan. (peluk)**

Pelukan virtual Jimin ampuh membuat Yoongi senyum-senyum tak jelas.

 **To: Chimchim**

 **Oke, aku tidur ya. Nanti kukabari kalau sudah sampai.**

Dengan senyuman yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya, Yoongi memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaketnya, menyamankan posisi tubuhnya, mengambil bantal leher berwarna abu-abu dari ranselnya, memakainya dan mulai memejamkan mata, menikmati laju kereta yang membawanya sampai ke kampung halamannya.

.

.

.

'Selamat siang, mohon perhatian untuk para penumpang kereta Korea Train eXpress, sesaat lagi kita akan tiba di Daegu. Mohon periksa kembali barang bawaan anda, jangan sampai tertinggal atau tertukar di gerbong kereta. Terima kasih sudah menggunakan jasa Kereta Api Korea Train eXpress.'

Yoongi menggeliat pelan begitu mendengar pengumuman dari _speaker_ yang membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dua jam sudah berlalu semenjak keberangkatannya dari Seoul. Matanya masih belum _on_ betul. Segera ia mengambil ransel dari bagasi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk turun dari kereta. Ia mengucek matanya sejenak, lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Jarinya dengan lincah mengecek ponselnya. Setelah membuka beberapa pesan dari aplikasi chat di ponselnya yang kebanyakan tidak penting, ia segera men- _dial_ nomor Jimin.

" _Halo?_ "

"Chim, aku sudah sampai," kereta berhenti, Yoongi berjalan menuruni kereta sembari terus menempelkan ponsel di telinga kanannya.

" _Betulkah? Syukurlah, apa kau masih di stasiun?_ "

"Iya, aku sedang jalan ke halte bus."

 _"_ _Katanya hyung mau_ video call _?"_

"Astaga Jim, mana sempat aku video call sambil berjalan!"

" _Huuh, iya iya._ _Hati-hati ya, aku tak akan memaafkan jika kau kenapa-kenapa di jalan._ "

"Chim, aku sudah dewasa, jangan khawatir berlebihan," ucap Yoongi sembari terkekeh.

Terdengar decihan sebal Jimin. " _Tetap saja, aku cemas karena kau pergi sendirian._ "

"Dasar _over protective_. Sudah, aku jalan dulu ya. Telepon lagi nanti."

" _Yoongi-ya_?"

"Apa?"

" _Apa disana ada bintang?_ "

Dengan polosnya Yoongi menatap langit. "Bintang? Mana mungkin ada, ini kan siang, bodoh."

" _Ada kok. Ini sedang berbicara denganku._ "

"Astaga Chim, henti—"

" _Saranghae._ "

"Ewh."

Yoongi langsung menutup panggilannya, menyisakan semburat merah di wajah sampai ke telinganya dan cengiran-cengiran tak jelas. Astaga, ia paling tak tahan menghadapi gombalan-gombalan Jimin yang semakin norak. Padahal ia senang-senang saja menerima bujuk rayu Jimin. Tapi memang dasar tsundere, paling gengsi menunjukkan rasa senang.

Matanya kembali berfokus kepada lingkungan sekelilingnya. Betapa ia merindukan kampung halaman yang sekarang sedang diinjaknya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak pulang ke metropolitan terbesar peringkat 4 di Korea Selatan ini.

Yoongi naik ke bus yang baru tiba di halte, menikmati perjalanan sampai ke rumahnya. Ditinggal selama dua bulan tidak mengubah terlalu banyak hal di kota kelahirannya. Ia sudah rindu kepada rumahnya yang bisa terjangkau dalam lima belas menit naik bus. Di benaknya terbayang sup rumput laut buatan Ibunya. Ia sudah bilang kepada Ibunya bahwa ia ingin sup rumput laut buatan beliau khusus untuk hari ini.

Bus berhenti. Yoongi berangsur keluar dari bus dan berjalan sekitar lima menit untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Ia mendapati Ibunya sedang menyapu di halaman. Senyumnya mengembang, kakinya segera membawanya berlari ke arah wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Eommaaaa!"

Yoongi langsung menghambur ke pelukan Ibunya yang terkejut dengan kehadiran si bungsu yang tiba-tiba. Aura manjanya langsung menguar begitu bertemu dengan wanita kesayangannya ini.

"Anak nakal, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah sampai?"

"Sengaja, supaya Ibu terkejut," Yoongi menunjukkan _gummy smile_ -nya.

Ibunya melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi. "Duh, kau bertambah gembil saja. Pasti kau sering menghabiskan jatah makan teman-temanmu, ya?"

"Aish, tidak Eomma! Aku hanya malas berolahraga."

"Harusnya kau mencontoh Jimin. Anak itu rutin berolahraga, makanya tubuhnya bagus dan kesehatannya terjaga. Coba lihat dirimu, perutmu sudah dipenuhi lemak," perut Yoongi jadi sasaran cubitan Ibunya.

"Eomma… kenapa Eomma membandingkan aku dengan Chim—eh, Jimin?" Yoongi memberengut, hampir keceplosan mengatakan panggilan sayang untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Chim? Jangan panggil anak baik itu dengan panggilan aneh-aneh, Yoongi-ya. Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya? Eomma kangen kepadanya."

"Kenapa Eomma malah membicarakan Jimin, sih? Padahal anak Eomma ada di depan mata. Aku tersinggung, nih," ujarnya pura-pura kesal.

Wanita paruh baya yang parasnya masih tetap cantik itu menjawil hidung mungil Yoongi.

"Memangnya aku hanya boleh merindukan anakku? Mereka juga anak-anakku, sayang. Dan karena aku tahu kau sudah banyak merepotkan mereka, terutama Jimin, tidak salah kan kalau aku ingin membalas budi?"

"Iya Eomma. Nanti akan kuajak teman-temanku kemari."

"Anak pintar, ayo sekarang kita masuk dulu. Eomma sudah menyiapkan sup rumput laut pesananmu."

Sementara Ibunya memanaskan sup rumput laut yang sudah mulai dingin, Yoongi mengganti pakaiannya di kamar. Samar terdengar suara Ibunya dari dapur.

"Katamu Namjoon tidak lagi bergabung bersama kalian?"

"Ya, Eomma. Katanya dia tidak ingin kami jadi terpaku kepada grup kami, sehingga ia keluar dan menyuruh kami mencari tujuan kami masing-masing."

"Dasar anak itu, tidak berubah. Masih sok bijak," Ibu Yoongi tersenyum mengingat Namjoon yang selalu menyambutnya ramah setiap kali ia datang ke Seoul. "Ibu pasti akan merindukannya."

"Kalau Ibu kangen, nanti kuantar ke rumahnya. Omong-omong, hyung dimana, Eomma?"

"Tadi Appamu memintanya untuk mengantar berkas yang ketinggalan ke kantornya. Sebentar lagi juga dia pulang."

Benar saja. Selagi Yoongi menikmati sup rumput laut hangat dengan semangkuk nasi, terdengar suara motor di teras rumahnya. Kakaknya datang dengan langkah yang berat dan serampangan menuju ke dapur, sedikit terkejut melihat adik semata wayangnya sudah duduk manis di kursi makan.

"Yoongi-ya! Tumben sekali kau pulang? Kau kehabisan uang, ya?"

"Yongguk hyung sudah pernah disiram sup rumput laut, belum?" Yoongi mendelik. Kalau tidak dihentikan, kakaknya ini akan terus menggodanya, persis seperti Jimin.

"Hahaha, _easy man_! Hidupmu semakin keras saja sepertinya," Yongguk mengusak kepala adiknya. " _How's life_?"

"Parah. Demo kami ditolak lagi."

Yongguk mengambil kursi di samping adiknya dan menghempaskan diri di atasnya. " _Take it slow, brother_. Hidup tak selamanya sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Teruslah berjuang. Semua akan indah pada waktunya."

Mau tak mau Yoongi tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kakaknya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi sok tua begitu, hyung?"

"Begini-begini, aku lebih berpengalaman dari padamu. Eh Eomma, aku lapar nih!"

"Ambil sendiri! Memangnya kau kira ini restoran sampai-sampai kau harus dilayani?!" emosi Ibunya meningkat.

"Eomma pilih kasih, Eomma baik sekali pada Yoongi, sementara aku diperlakukan seolah aku ini anak tetangga."

"Berisik, Yongguk. Sana, ambil makananmu," sang Ibu menarik kursi dan duduk di seberang Yoongi yang masih asyik menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kau betul-betul mau ikut persiapan untuk daftar menjadi PNS?" tanya Ibunya.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, tidak ada yang salah dengan mencobanya."

Ibunya menghela nafas. "Eomma sudah membujuk Appamu. Dia memang tidak lagi _ngotot_ seperti dulu. Keputusan ada di tanganmu, anakku. Kami mendukung apapun yang ingin kau lakukan."

"Iya, Eomma. Terima kasih."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, sayang sekali senyumnya langsung hilang melihat Yongguk duduk dengan sembarangan di kursi makan dan makan dengan berantakan.

"Yak, anak ini. Makanlah dengan sedikit sopan. Mana ada pemilik minimarket tidak beretika begitu?"

Yongguk merajuk. "Eomma, mana bisa aku makan dengan tenang kalau Eomma ceramah terus?"

"Kau itu sudah tua, tapi kalah dewasa dari adikmu. Dasar bocah. Setelah makan kau harus melihat keadaan minimarketmu. Aku khawatir minimarketmu itu hanya berisi makanan basi. Jangan malas-malasan di rumah terus."

Setelah Ibunya beranjak dari meja makan, Yongguk membentuk bibirnya ke bawah membuat reaksi kocak dan mengundang tawa Yoongi. Seusai makan, mereka mencuci piring masing-masing.

"Aku ke minimarket dulu, Yoongi. Kau istirahat saja, pasti kau lelah sudah menempuh perjalanan dari Seoul. _Bye, bro_!"

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia memasuki kamarnya yang tidak terlalu luas namun sangat nyaman. Direbahkannya tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, memandangi langit-langit yang ditempeli stiker _glow in the dark_ , dinding yang dipenuhi poster musisi favoritnya. Sesaat matanya menangkap pigura berisi foto yang tertempel di salah satu dinding dimana terdapat foto dirinya beserta keenam sahabatnya dengan senyum yang sangat riang. Yoongi lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengambil pigura foto itu, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang.

Ia ingat, foto itu diambil ketika mereka sedang berjalan-jalan ke Lotte Mall. Karena mereka tidak membawa banyak uang, mereka hanya mampu mengambil foto di salah satu _photobooth_ di Mall tersebut.

Senyumnya mengembang mengingat semua kenangan manis bersama manusia-manusia abstrak yang sudah bersama dengannya selama dua tahun belakangan, sambil menerka-nerka apakah kenangan ini hanya akan menjadi serpih cerita di hidupnya atau akan membawanya ke kenyataan indah yang dibangun oleh mimpi-mimpinya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mendekap pigura foto itu di dada. Pikirannya melayang kepada segala sesuatu yang telah mereka lalui. Bahkan otaknya tidak menyisakan tempat bagi kekasihnya yang sedang menanti teleponnya di seberang sana.

Benar kata orang, bukan kenangan buruk yang akan membunuhmu, tetapi kenangan indah...

.

.

.

Jimin sedang melamun ketika ponselnya berdering kencang di atas meja. Segera diangkatnya dengan secepat kilat panggilan dari si gula kesayangannya itu.

"Yoongi-ya…"

" _Chim, maaf aku baru meneleponmu. Aku ketiduran._ "

"Dasar tukang tidur, aku sudah tahu makanya aku tidak meneleponmu duluan," Jimin tertawa kecil. "Sudah kangen padaku, belum?"

 _"_ _Rasanya kadar kepercayaan dirimu harus diturunkan, Chim,_ " Yoongi ikut tertawa.

"Justru aku yang kangen padamu, hyung. Sangat rawan untuk sendirian disini, apalagi bersama dua bocah norak yang dimabuk cinta," liriknya sebal pada Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang _cuddling_ berduaan di sofa. Yang disindir malah sengaja merapatkan pelukan sambil melemparkan senyum mengejek.

" _Sabarlah, kau itu tidak bisa menahan keinginan sebentar saja?_ " keluh Yoongi.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku ingin ikut pulang kampung juga."

" _Hah? Kau mau ke Daegu?!_ "

"Tidak hyung, kampungku kan di Busan… lagipula kenapa memangnya kalau aku mau ke Daegu, tidak boleh?" suara Jimin dibuat-buat marah.

" _Bu—bukan begitu, Chim…_ "

"Aku juga tidak mau ke Daegu, kok."

" _Chim, ya ampun, kau salah pa—_ "

"Aku tidak mau ke Daegu sendirian. Nanti saja, bersama orangtuaku untuk melamarmu," Jimin tersenyum lucu, sementara Yoongi sudah keki berat. Beruntung Jimin tak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Jangan percaya hyung, bilang cinta saja susah apalagi membangun rumah tangga!" teriak Taehyung yang disambut oleh kekehan dari Yoongi di seberang telepon.

"Telan saja rasa irimu itu wahai bocah ingusan!" sambar Jimin kepada Taehyung.

" _Jimin, berhenti bertengkar!_ " kalau Yoongi sudah menyebutnya dengan panggilan Jimin, berarti Yoongi sudah sangat serius, membuat Jimin diam secara otomatis. " _Tadi Eomma bertanya, apakah kau mau kesini kapan-kapan_?"

"Wah, restu dari orangtuamu sudah turun?" nada bicara Jimin berubah girang.

" _Bukan! Katanya dia merindukanmu. Padahal aku ada disini tapi Eomma malah merindukan orang lain._ "

"Eommamu merindukan calon menantunya, apakah itu salah?"

" _Yak! Jimin…_ "

"Hehehe, maafkan aku sayang."

 _"_ _Sudah dulu ya, aku mau mengobrol bersama Eomma dan Appa dulu. Kau jangan lupa makan._ "

"Iya hyung, titip salam untuk calon mertuaku ya."

Hanya rintihan sebal yang terdengar di telinga Jimin sebelum Yoongi menutup teleponnya. Ia menyeringai membayangkan betapa kesalnya pemuda berkulit pucat itu ketika digoda olehnya. Jimin beralih kepada _lovebirds_ di sofa yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Jungkook, kereta siang ke Busan jam berapa ya besok? Aku lupa."

Setelah berpikir sebentar Jungkook menjawab. "Lebih baik hyung berangkat jam 12.40 saja, supaya bisa diantar ke stasiun oleh Taetae hyung."

" _Waeeeee_? Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya dia anak-anak sampai harus diantar segala?" protes Taehyung.

"Jangan begitu, hyung. Jimin hyung kan temanmu juga. Kalau kau tidak mau antar aku marah nih," Jungkook memberi keputusan final, membuat Taehyung melenguh kesal.

Jimin memeletkan lidah. "Hahaha, rasakan kau alien," lalu kabur.

"Yak! Semoga di kereta nanti kau diserang zombie!"

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana persiapanmu untuk tes nanti?"

Yoongi tersenyum, sudah menduga bahwa Ayahnya yang tidak suka basa-basi ini akan langsung menanyakan perihal persiapan tesnya. Dilihatnya Ayahnya yang sedang membaca buku di sofa ruang tengah. Ibunya duduk di sebelahnya sambil menjahit kancing-kancing kemeja Yoongi yang hampir lepas.

"Bisakah aku mempersiapkannya di Seoul, Appa? Kurasa di Seoul lebih banyak tempat les yang bisa mendukung persiapanku."

"Appa tidak masalah dimanapun kau akan mempersiapkannya, asalkan kau serius dan fokus," pesan Ayahnya datar.

"Iya, Appa. Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapat hasil yang terbaik."

"Appa, memangnya Yoongi tidak boleh bermusik saja?" tanya Yongguk cuek sambil mencatat pemasukan dan pengeluaran minimarketnya di meja makan.

"Memangnya Yoongi akan dapat jaminan apa dari bermusik? Appa hanya mengkhawatirkan masa depannya, Yongguk."

"Appa hanya mengkhawatirkan masa depan finansialnya, bukan kepuasan batinnya," sahut Yongguk.

"Hyung…" Yoongi memberi kode kepada kakaknya untuk berhenti karena ia melihat perubahan air muka Ayahnya yang sudah mulai masam, sementara Ibunya berusaha menenangkan pria itu. Yongguk menghentikan ocehannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Yoongi sudah memaklumi sikap Ayahnya yang memang keras, sifat yang turun kepada Yongguk yang menolak menuruti keinginan Ayahnya untuk menjadi PNS dan memilih untuk menginvestasikan uang pinjamannya ke bank menjadi usaha waralaba minimarket yang berjarak sekitar 1 KM dari rumahnya. Jadilah Yoongi kena getahnya, dipaksa menjadi PNS oleh Ayahnya. Tapi sedikitpun ia tidak pernah marah kepada Yongguk, karena ia tahu betul kakaknya adalah orang yang menyayanginya dan akan membelanya lebih dari apapun juga.

Tak lama, Yongguk beranjak ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya membuat secangkir kopi. Yoongi segera mengikuti langkah kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"Yongguk hyung, terima kasih sudah membelaku," Yoongi berkata tulus.

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya merealisasikan suara-suara di kepalamu, lagipula kenapa sih kau tidak mau menolak kalau memang itu bukan keinginanmu?"

Yoongi duduk di tepi ranjang kakaknya. "Ini keinginanku sendiri kok, hyung. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti bisa mengatasinya."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau kau mau meminta bantuan, jangan ragu untuk bilang padaku," Yongguk memutar bangkunya dan menghadap Yoongi. "Daripada itu, aku ingin tanya sesuatu kepadamu. Kau punya pacar ya?"

" _A-aniya_! Aku tidak punya pacar," pipi Yoongi memerah.

"Jangan bohong, lalu tadi sore kau bicara mesra begitu dengan siapa di telepon?"

"Siapa yang mesra?! Aku tidak mesra."

"Ya kau lah, siapa lagi? Lagipula kalau itu bukan orang yang spesial, kau pasti bilang 'ah, itu bukan siapa-siapaku hyung' dengan wajah sedingin kulkas, bukannya malah kelabakan begini," Yongguk menirukan ekspresi datar adiknya, membuat Yoongi mau tak mau tertawa.

"Kalau aku cerita, apakah kau akan kecewa?"

"Kenapa aku harus kecewa? Aku bahkan tidak peduli meskipun pacarmu dari kalangan umbi-umbian atau unggas sekalipun."

"Astaga, hyung ini," Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Pacarku itu… laki-laki."

Yoongi memicingkan mata, tidak berani melihat ekspresi yang akan ditampilkan kakaknya. Di luar dugaan, kakaknya hanya melongo sebentar, lalu buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya dan bertanya,

"Oh iya? Siapa dia?"

"Jimin. Hyung kenal dia kan?"

"Anak bantet itu? Kenapa tidak dengan Taehyung saja, dia kan lebih tampan, lebih tinggi pula. Kalau kau dan Jimin jalan berdua, nanti kalian dilaporkan ke pos polisi, disangka anak-anak hilang."

Otomatis Yoongi melemparkan bantal ke wajah Yongguk, membuat kakaknya meringis sambil tertawa geli.

"Jangan bilang begitu tentang Jimin. Eomma saja menanyakan kenapa aku tidak membawanya kemari, bahkan menyuruh aku untuk mengajaknya."

"Itu karena Eomma sebal melihatmu yang seringkali diam saja seperti patung lilin, makanya ia lebih memilih untuk menemui Jimin yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Tumben kau juga membela orang lain. Kau cinta mati padanya, ya?"

Wajah Yoongi semakin memerah saja. "Dia orang baik yang bisa memahamiku, sesimpel itu."

"Beruntung kau memilikinya. Kulihat dia memang anak baik yang bisa dekat dengan siapa saja. Tapi hati-hati, pasti banyak orang yang menyukainya karena sifatnya itu. Kau jangan terlalu dingin kepadanya. Nanti dia bisa kabur."

"Iya hyung, aku mengerti."

Setelahnya mereka berbincang sampai jam sebelas malam. Dua saudara itu benar-benar menikmati waktu mereka, karena jarang sekali mereka bisa mengobrol dengan leluasa tentang segala hal, dengan candaan-candaan Yongguk yang seringkali disambut oleh tanggapan penuh amarah dari Yoongi.

Tak terasa mata Yoongi sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Setelah pamit Yoongi pergi ke kamarnya. Diraihnya ponsel yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Ternyata Jimin sudah meninggalkan empat SMS dan tiga _missed call_ disana.

 **From: Chimchim**

 **Hyung sedang apa?**

 **From: Chimchim**

 **Hyung? Sudah selesai mengobrolnya? Kalau sudah telepon aku, ya ^^**

 **From: Chimchim**

 **Hyung, aku akan pulang ke Busan besok. Hyung mau oleh-oleh apa?**

 **From: Chimchim**

 **Hyung, aku tidur dulu ya. Aku harus menyiapkan energi untuk pulang besok setelah kerja shift pagi. Aku akan diantar Tae, meskipun dia tadi misuh-misuh dan akhirnya mengalah karena Jungkook mengancam akan ngambek padanya kalau Tae tidak mengantarku.**

 **Selamat malam kesayanganku, aku mencintaimu…**

Pesan-pesan itu berjarak sekitar satu jam dari pesan sebelumnya. Yang terakhir diterima jam sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Yoongi menghela nafas, ia teringat kata-kata Yongguk agar tidak terlampau cuek pada pemuda pemilik senyum manis itu. Tapi ia geli sendiri kalau harus membalas pesan cinta Jimin sehingga balasannya seringkali pedas dan singkat saja.

Akhirnya dengan menembus batas-batas logikanya dan bergelut dengan gengsinya, ia mengirimkan balasannya.

 **To: Chimchim**

 **Selamat malam Chim, aku juga mencintaimu...**

.

.

.

"Kalau sudah tahu kakimu itu pendek, yang cepat dong jalannya! Kau bisa ketinggalan kereta!"

"Sabar sebentar kenapa, sih?! Menyesal aku harus diantar olehmu!"

"Kalau bukan karena Jungkook mengancamku, aku juga ogah!"

Seperti biasa, dua orang yang katanya sahabat ini bersikap seperti anjing dan kucing. Jimin kepayahan membawa bungkusan oleh-oleh yang tadi dibelinya sesudah meminta izin cuti kepada Jeonghan di kafenya. Sementara Taehyung tidak kalah ribet, ia mengangkat sekardus besar cemilan dan sibuk mengumpat karena barang bawaan Jimin tidak masuk akal untuk ukuran orang yang bisa pulang kampung kapan saja. Jarak Seoul ke Busan tidak terlalu jauh juga.

Jimin bersuara. "Aku disana tidak lama-lama, paling tiga sampai empat hari."

"Huh, kenapa tidak setahun saja sekalian?"

"Aku khawatir kau sudah menggendong bayi kalau aku pergi selama itu."

Refleks Taehyung menepak kepala Jimin, kesal.

"Pergi sana bantet!"

"Dengan senang hati, alien!"

Jimin langsung meloncat ke kereta dengan segenap tekad dan barang bawaan yang menjadi bebannya. Bahkan bungkusan plastiknya sempat terlepas dari tangannya, membuat Jimin kerepotan. Taehyung geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan temannya itu, lalu bergumam lirih,

"Kok bisa ya Yoongi hyung tahan dengannya…"

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang bermalas-malasan di kasurnya sembari menscroll instagramnya saat Jimin meneleponnya dengan fitur _video call_. Seketika ia panik mengingat dirinya belum mandi. Secepat kilat ia berlari ke kamar mandi, mencuci wajahnya di wastafel dan mengeringkannya, menyisiri rambutnya dengan jari lalu segera mengangkat _video call_ dari Jimin.

"Halo hyung, aku sudah di jalan menuju Busan!"

Senyum Yoongi mengembang melihat sosok yang dirindukannya sedang memajangkan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum sumringah. _Eye smile_ -nya selalu membuat Yoongi jatuh hati lagi dan lagi pada pemuda itu. Yoongi memposisikan diri di kasur sambil tengkurap.

"Kapan pulang ke Seoul?"

"Hyung, aku baru berangkat kau sudah tanya kapan pulang."

"Hahaha, maaf maaf…"

Jimin terhenyak melihat Yoongi tertawa. Tawa yang sangat renyah, menusuk sampai ke ulu hatinya, membuatnya bersyukur habis-habisan karena ia salah satu orang yang beruntung bisa menikmati tawa Yoongi sendirian. Ia bersumpah akan melibas habis siapapun yang berani merebut senyum dan tawa kekasih gulanya itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak terkontrol.

"Kau tidak boleh sering-sering tertawa, hyung. Bisa mati jantungan aku melihatnya."

"Apaan sih kau ini," Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda protes. "Kau tidak akan jantungan, paling-paling kau diabetes karena tak kuat melihat manisnya senyumku."

"Bisa saja kau hyung!" tawa Jimin meledak. "Kita tidak bisa lama-lama _video call_. Sinyalku tidak stabil."

"Baiklah, nanti lagi saja. Kabari kalau sudah sampai."

"Iya, dadah hyung," Jimin menggerakkan kelima jarinya ke kanan dan kiri.

Yoongi menunjukkan _gummy smile_ -nya sebelum _video call_ -nya terputus. Tumben sekali kata penutup penuh cinta dari Jimin tidak muncul keluar. Tanpa disadari ia berharap Jimin menghujaninya dengan kata cinta seperti kebiasaannya. Jimin tanpa gombalan-gombalan garingnya rasanya seperti menyikat gigi tanpa odol, terasa janggal dan tidak lengkap. Tapi Yoongi akhirnya maklum, mungkin Jimin lelah atau sekedar lupa. Ia tidak membiarkan pikiran aneh-aneh menguasai terlalu lama.

.

.

.

" _Aigoo_! Kenapa bawaanmu banyak sekali, nak?"

Ayah Jimin melongo melihat bawaan Jimin yang sangat banyak. Satu kardus makanan, ransel besar dan dua plastik yang juga berisi makanan. Jimin hanya nyengir.

"Ini pesanan Jihyo, Appa," Jimin menyebut nama adiknya sebagai alasan semua keribetannya.

"Lain kali tidak usah kau belikan semua, toh Seoul itu dekat, kapan-kapan kita bisa kesana dan beli semuanya."

"Hehehe, iya Appa."

Mereka berkendara dari stasiun menuju rumah selama dua puluh menit. Di mobil ayah-anak itu saling bercerita tentang kehidupan yang mereka jalani selama berpisah. Laut yang dinaungi langit berwarna biru keemasan menjadi teman perjalanan singkat mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar teman-temanmu?"

"Baik, apakah Appa tahu bahwa Namjoon sudah tidak bersama kami lagi?"

"Oh ya? Appa belum tahu. Memangnya kenapa, dia tak tahan dengan kelakuanmu, ya?"

Jimin tergelak, ia lanjut menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Namjoon, kawan-kawannya yang lain, Jeonghan, Minhyuk, tidak ada yang tertinggal. Hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah. Baru saja Jimin menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah, suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jimin!"

Sontak Jimin menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam berlari kecil mendekatinya. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, mencoba mencerna siapa gadis ini. Rupanya gadis itu risi karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Jimin.

"Kau pasti lupa padaku, ya? Ini aku, Seolhyun, teman SD-mu!"

Jimin menepuk keningnya dan mengguncang bahu Seolhyun girang.

"Astaga Seolhyun! Kau berubah sekali sih, jadi aku tak mengenalimu! Sejak kapan kau di Busan?"

Seolhyun menepuk pundak Jimin keras. "Hahaha, tidak apa. Aku baru pulang seminggu yang lalu. Apa kau akan lama disini?"

"Mungkin sekitar tiga sampai empat hari."

"Sebentar sekali, sih! _By the way_ , aku buru-buru nih, kemarikan ponselmu."

Bagai dihipnotis, Jimin menyerahkan ponselnya ke tangan Seolhyun. Dengan lincah jari lentiknya mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel Jimin, lalu mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya.

"Ini nomor ponselku, aku sangat berharap kau mau datang ke rumahku karena ada banyak sekali hal seru untuk diceritakan. Telepon dulu kalau mau datang. Jangan lupa ya!"

Seolhyun melambaikan tangan sebelum beranjak pulang. Jimin balas melambai, menatap gadis ceria yang sosoknya semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Sifat Seolhyun tidak berubah banyak, hanya saja tubuhnya semakin menunjukkan kalau dirinya sudah menjadi perempuan yang beranjak dewasa.

Dengan perlahan Jimin masuk ke rumahnya sambil membawa ransel di punggungnya, meninggalkan halaman rumahnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau sukses jadi musisi disana?"

"Kalau aku sukses aku sudah pulang bersama _bodyguard_ karena ada banyak fans fanatik yang mengikutiku."

Seolhyun tergelak mendengar penuturan Jimin. Ya, esok hari setelah kepulangannya, Jimin langsung pergi ke rumah sahabat kecilnya itu sambil membawa beberapa cemilan meskipun gadis itu ngotot agar tidak dibawakan apapun dengan dalih sedang diet. Sekarang Seolhyun terpaksa harus menikmati es krim sambil duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya karena cuaca siang kebetulan sedang panas-panasnya.

"Kau sendiri, asyik tidak jadi atlet gimnastik di China?"

"Awalnya agak sulit beradaptasi…sebenarnya asyik juga sih, aku dapat banyak teman dari berbagai negara di sana. Tapi sepuluh tahun di negeri orang membuatku kangen rumah, makanya aku memutuskan pulang."

Jimin manggut-manggut. Dua jam berlalu tanpa terasa. Obrolan mereka semakin ngalor ngidul, dengan Jimin yang sesekali membalas SMS dari Yoongi.

"Eh, kau santai dulu disini ya. Aku mau ke dapur dulu sebentar."

Seolhyun beranjak ke dapur dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di ruang tamu. Ia berdiri, memperhatikan beberapa pigura foto yang terletak di dalam lemari hias. Disusurinya satu persatu wajah keluarga besar Seolhyun yang terbagi dalam beberapa pigura.

Tiba-tiba netranya terantuk pada satu foto dengan sosok yang sedang tersenyum, tidak terlalu ramah.

Jimin sampai lupa bernafas melihat sosok tersebut.

"Jim?"

"Eh, ya?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Seolhyun yang sudah kembali dari dapur ikut melirik ke arah pigura foto yang menyerap atensi Jimin.

"Eh, tidak. Aku hanya penasaran melihat foto-foto di lemari ini," Jimin berusaha bersikap wajar. "Omong-omong, itu siapa, ya? Dia anggota keluargamu?" lanjutnya sembari menunjuk sosok di pigura tersebut.

Seolhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang dimaksud Jimin, air mukanya mengeras.

"Dia itu…"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Duh jangan pada marah karena aku gantung ya :"**

 **Untuk tahu siapa si dia dia itu, tolong ikuti chapter-chapter selanjutnya (sok misterius cem bighit)**

 **Cerita ini dibuat agak lama karena aku lumayan banyak ngegali tentang Daegu dan Busan, maklum Barbie belum pernah kesana jadi gak bisa ceritain langsung jadi daku nyomot-nyomot dari blog orang lain yang udah pernah ke Daegu dan Busan. Aku bikin dengan sedikit detail karena aku pengen reader berasa ikut ke Daegu dan Busan juga meskipun dengan riset dan penggambaran yang sederhana, hehehe. Di cerita ini fokusnya ke hubungan keluarga mereka dengan karakter keluarga yang pastinya berbeda-beda, makanya Yungi-Chimchimnya dipingit dulu hahaha!**

 **Thanks buat semua reader-nim yang setia baca ceritaku!**

 **Bubble tea coffee: makasih tunggu terus updatenya ya ^^ / Silvia462: chimchim emang imut kayak puppy hahaha, iyaa, semoga kamu tetep suka yaaa / qwertyxing: hahaha aduh kok jadi salfokkk siiih / minyoonlovers: makasiiih ^^ tunggu aja yaa kalau aku kasih tau nanti jadi spoiler wkwk, PNS itu pegawai negeri sipil, aku gatau sebutannya apa kalo di Korea makanya aku pake sebutan di Indonesia hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Negativity**

 **swaggysuga presents…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Postponed Victory**

 **Cast: all BTS member, Bang PD, etc.**

 **Cast punya Tuhan dan keluarganya!**

 **Yaoi / T / Yoonmin / Minyoon**

 **Uke!Yoongi, Seme!Jimin**

 **slight!Vkook, Namjin. Crack!Yoonseok**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung, masih lama di Daegu_?"

Yoongi menyesap cokelat hangatnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jimin di telepon.

"Tidak tahu… semua persyaratan untuk pendaftaran belum selesai disini."

" _Oh, baiklah. Aku mungkin akan pulang besok. Jeonghan hyung bisa ngambek kalau aku ada disini terus._ "

Sekedar informasi, Jimin sudah empat hari menetap di kota kelahirannya. Sementara Yoongi menghabiskan lima hari dari jatah cutinya selama seminggu. Yoongi masih harus mengurus semua persyaratan untuk tes PNS yang sebenarnya berlangsung sekitar tiga bulan lagi, namun semua persyaratan untuk pendaftaran dilengkapi sekarang.

"Aku bersyukur bosku baik sekali. Padahal jangka waktu kerjaku masih terbilang singkat."

" _Anak baik sepertimu akan selalu bertemu orang-orang baik_."

"Uh, bisa saja kau. Hampir saja aku tersedak," kekeh Yoongi.

Samar terdengar suara seorang perempuan memanggil nama Jimin dengan nada ceria di seberang telepon. Yoongi mengernyitkan kening, diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Setahu dirinya Ibu Jimin sudah berangkat kerja pada jam-jam segini.

Berbagai pertanyaan langsung hinggap di benaknya yang sudah dipenuhi kabut prasangka.

"Jimin, siapa itu?"

" _Eh, ehm… itu tetanggaku, dia barusan lewat rumahku dan kebetulan memanggilku_."

"Begitu?" mood Yoongi langsung turun drastis. Entah mengapa ia berpikir bahwa Jimin membohonginya. "Emmm… Jimin, aku harus pergi. Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji untuk mengambil berkasku yang masih diurus oleh Dinas Pencatatan Sipil."

 _"_ _Baiklah, telepon lagi nanti kalau sudah selesai._ Love you _."_

Tanpa babibu, Yoongi menutup teleponnya. Sifatnya yang mudah cemburu dan curiga membuatnya langsung berpikiran negatif kepada kekasih tampannya itu. Ia takut Jimin mempunyai orang lain yang disukainya. Lalu ia berusaha menepis semua firasat buruk di kepalanya. Dipijatnya keningnya yang sudah mulai menunjukkan denyut-denyut yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Mungkin aku butuh istirahat…"

.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafas, ia sudah menduga bahwa kekasih manisnya itu akan marah kepadanya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, membiarkan kepala kesayangannya itu dingin dulu.

"Maaf Jimin, aku mengganggumu, ya?"

Rasa tidak enak menghinggapi hati Seolhyun. Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak apa. Pacarku orang baik, dia pasti mengerti."

"Ah, siapakah perempuan baik yang beruntung itu?" Seolhyun bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Dia laki-laki," ujar Jimin jujur. Seolhyun sedikit terhenyak, namun menghentikan sikapnya karena takut dianggap tidak sopan.

"Pasti dia sangat manis, ya?"

"Tidak manis sih…" Jimin meringis mengingat sifat Yoongi yang kadang bisa menjadi ketus luar biasa. "Tapi dia orang terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Aku beruntung mendapatkan malaikat sepertinya."

Seolhyun tersenyum kagum. "Wow. Tahukah kau, tidak banyak orang yang mau mengakui kekasihnya di hadapan orang lain, apalagi memujinya secara terang-terangan?"

"Terima kasih, kuanggap itu pujian," Jimin tersenyum sopan.

"Jadi bagaimana, kapan kita bisa ke Seoul?"

Jimin berpikir sejenak. "Besok aku pulang, tapi sepertinya aku harus mencari tempat untuk menginap untuk semalam saja. Aku tidak bisa bebas mengontakmu jika aku berada di rumah kontrakan, pasti salah satu dari temanku memberitahukan hal itu kepada pacarku. Kau tahu kan, kita masih harus mencari info tentang orang itu."

Anggukan Seolhyun menjadi jawabannya. "Kalau begitu kau menginap saja di rumah temanku. Masih di kawasan Seoul, kok. Biar kuhubungi dia sekarang."

Seolhyun merogoh kantong celana jeans-nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel, menghubungi seseorang.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Kyungsoo Oppa…? Apa kau sedang di rumah…? Bolehkah temanku menginap, hanya sehari saja... oh ya… terima kasih, Oppa!"

Setelah teleponnya ditutup Seolhyun langsung mengacungkan jempol kepada Jimin. Ia lalu pamit pulang dan berkata,

"Kau bersiap-siap saja, kita berangkat besok pagi. Jangan lupa dengan janjimu!"

"Oke!"

.

.

.

"Yoongi-ya, semua urusan sudah kuselesaikan, ini semua berkas-berkas yang kau butuhkan."

Yongguk meletakkan semua berkas yang dibutuhkan Yoongi di atas meja belajar Yoongi. Diliriknya jam analog di dinding yang menunjukkan angka dua belas. Dengan ogah-ogahan Yoongi mengangkat tubuhnya dari ranjang dan melihat-lihat kelengkapan berkasnya.

"Kau bisa daftar siang ini, lalu pulang ke Seoul," lanjut Yongguk.

"Kok hyung seolah mengusirku secara halus, sih?"

" _Aigoo_ , tolong kurangi kebiasaan buruk untuk mencurigai orang lain itu, adikku yang manis."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa kau menyebut kepergianku ke Seoul dengan kata 'pulang'? Rumahku kan disini."

Yongguk terkekeh.

"Dasar naif. Rumah itu tak selalu berarti tempat untukmu bernaung, tetapi tempat dimana kau merasa nyaman, tempat dimana kau merasakan kebahagiaan. Makanya kusuruh kau pulang ke Seoul. Aku tahu disana kau merasa nyaman dan bahagia bersama teman-temanmu, apalagi dengan kehadiran Jimin. Disanalah rumahmu, Yoongi. Kemanapun kau pergi, mereka adalah rumahmu, tempat untukmu pulang."

 _Rumahku_? Di benak Yoongi terlintas Jimin yang sedang tersenyum sangat tampan kepadanya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit di dadanya karena teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

Ia mungkin menganggap Jimin adalah rumahnya.

Namun apakah Jimin menganggap dirinya sama sepertinya, menjadi rumah tempatnya berpulang?

Yoongi terdiam. Ia membereskan semua berkas-berkasnya, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam map plastik dan menatap Kakaknya.

"Terima kasih, hyung."

"Sama-sama. Sudah, mandi sana. Kita berangkat jam satu untuk mendaftar, tepat setelah jam istirahat berakhir."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, lalu Yongguk keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ Seoul!"

Seolhyun membentangkan tangannya, menikmati angin Seoul yang berhembus menyapu wajahnya ketika ia turun dari kereta. Jimin menyusul Seolhyun turun dari kereta.

"Ayo, kita harus mencari taksi untuk ke rumah Kyungsoo Oppa. Rumahnya agak sulit dijangkau oleh bus."

Jimin mengangguk, manut saja ketika Seolhyun menghampiri salah satu taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya. Taksi itu membawa mereka hingga mereka sampai ke salah satu komplek perumahan yang cukup berkelas, bahkan mereka harus izin kepada sekuriti di gerbang perumahan itu, dan ditata dengan sangat rapi. Netra Jimin tidak mampu terlepas dari keindahan yang tersaji di hadapannya itu.

Kemudian taksi berhenti di depan salah satu rumah yang didesain minimalis namun terkesan mewah. Setelah membayar sejumlah uang, mereka turun dari taksi. Rasa ragu menghinggapi Jimin, dia menatap Seolhyun yang sedang menekan bel di gerbang rumah tersebut. Suara seorang wanita di interkom menyambut mereka.

"Anda mencari siapa?"

"Kami teman dari Kyungsoo Oppa. Apa Kyungsoo Oppa ada di rumah?"

Terdengar suara gumaman dari interkom. Tak lama pintu gerbang terbuka, menampakkan sosok Kyungsoo yang terbilang mungil, dengan mata besar yang menyambut mereka ramah.

"Seolhyun, kau sudah sampai!"

"Iya dong, hyung! Oh iya, ini temanku, Jimin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jimin, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jimin, yang kemudian disambut oleh Jimin.

"Aku Kyungsoo. Jangan sungkan-sungkan disini, ya!"

"Ah, aku Jimin. Terima kasih banyak, hyung."

"Ayo masuk!"

Ia mempersilakan mereka masuk ke rumah. Seolhyun berjalan masuk dengan langkah girang diikuti oleh Jimin.

"Kalian pasti capek, ya? Kita makan dulu, yuk. Sudah kusiapkan makanannya."

Kyungsoo membawa mereka ke ruang makan yang cukup luas dan mewah. Di atas meja makan sudah tersaji makanan yang sungguh menggugah selera, tampak seperti makanan di restoran mewah dengan _plating_ yang tak biasa di setiap sajiannya.

"Seperti biasa, masakan Oppa selalu luar biasa. Betapa beruntungnya aku hari ini," Seolhyun menahan air liurnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Ini hyung yang buat?" tanya Jimin.

"Satu sertifikat _pastissier_ dari Perancis, lulusan terbaik di sekolah _chef_ La Dulce Vida di Italia dan pengalaman menjadi _patissier_ di negeri yang sama sepertinya bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, Jimin," Seolhyun tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo repot-repot menjawabnya.

Yang disebutkan prestasinya hanya tersenyum malu. "Kau berlebihan, Seolhyun. Ayo jangan sungkan. Makanlah."

Dengan tertib mereka makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan.

Setelah makanan yang mereka santap habis, Kyungsoo lalu menyajikan piring ke hadapan mereka masing-masing yang berisikan satu _slice red velvet cake_.

"Kyungsoo Oppa sedang tidak sibuk?"

"Tidak, aku sedang mencoba-coba resep _original_ buatanku untuk kusajikan di restoranku sendiri. Aku sedang membangunnya dengan bantuan modal dari Appaku. Salah satu yang kalian makan tadi adalah resep yang kubuat sendiri."

Seolhyun dan Jimin manggut-manggut, tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

"Oppa, tahu kan kalau Jimin mau menginap di sini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya. Kudengar kau hobi menyanyi, ya? Aku punya ruangan khusus untuk menyanyi dan menari, ruangan untukku dan Jongin berlatih, juga untuk teman-teman yang lain. Letaknya di dekat garasi, kau bisa pakai kapan saja kau mau."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk, _orang ini terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi teman makhluk slebor seperti Seolhyun_ , batinnya.

"Kau masih bersama si hitam itu, Oppa?" selidik Seolhyun.

"Ya ampun, kau masih saja menyebutnya hitam," Kyungsoo memberengut. "Lagipula, kau berhutang penjelasan kenapa kau kemari. Kalau Jimin aku bisa mengerti karena ia tinggal disini. Tapi kau?"

Seolhyun menatap Jimin ragu, lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo.

"Selain untuk alasan aku yang mau bertemu dengan kawan lamaku, kami mau mencari seseorang."

"Oh ya? Siapa orangnya kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Seolhyun menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahu Oppa. Pada waktunya nanti Oppa pasti akan mengetahuinya."

"Kau akan menginap dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menginap di kostan Eunha, mungkin aku akan kesana sore nanti. Rasanya tidak etis jika aku menginap di rumah lelaki, ujar Seolhyun cuek sambil memasukkan potongan _red velvet cake_ terakhir ke mulutnya.

"Aku senang kau masih berpikiran kolot begitu di era rawan seperti sekarang," Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Jimin, nanti sore aku akan ke restoranku, mengontrol pembangunannya. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja di rumah ini, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa panggil Bibi Ah In. Sekarang aku akan ke kamarku dulu."

Lalu Kyungsoo memanggil Bibi Ah In, wanita paruh baya yang dengan sopan mengantarkan Jimin dan Seolhyun ke sebuah kamar yang luas dengan tempat tidur yang besar dan lemari berukuran sedang. Cat putih, hitam dan abu diatur dengan ciamik melapisi dinding. Lantainya berkeramik putih, ditimpa karpet bermotif monokrom di salah satu sudut kamar. Tak lupa sebuah sofa hitam elegan tersampir gagah di sudut lainnya.

Jimin lantas mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur. "Aku yakin kalau aku berfoto disini dan mengatakan kalau aku sedang menginap di hotel kepada teman-temanku, mereka pasti percaya."

"Yak! Jangan aneh-aneh," Seolhyun melemparkan tasnya ke lantai. "Kyungsoo Oppa baik sekali, kan? Dia sahabatku ketika di China, waktu itu dia bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu restoran Italia disana sekaligus jadi penyanyi di beberapa acara pernikahan. Pacarnya adalah guru seni tari di salah satu SMA di Seoul, merangkap koreografer. Sama sepertimu, kekasihnya juga laki-laki."

Biografi singkat dari Seolhyun tentang Kyungsoo membuat Jimin merasa sudah mengenalnya lama. Kebisuan menyerang mereka.

Dalam situasi sepi seperti ini, Jimin tiba-tiba teringat Yoongi yang tak kunjung menghubunginya. SMS terakhir dari kekasih gulanya diterimanya sekitar tiga jam lalu, tepat sebelum ia berangkat ke Seoul dari Busan. Ia memandangi ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dirinya paham betul kalau Yoongi sedang melaksanakan aksi merajuknya.

"Ya ampun, anak itu memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya sore ini, bukan besok seperti yang dijanjikan," Seolhyun memecah keheningan.

"Ya sudah, temui saja dia."

"Kau harus mengantarku sesuai janjimu kemarin."

"Iya, iya. Memangnya aku tampak seperti pengingkar janji?"

"Tidak sih. Aku akan minta izin kepada Kyungsoo Oppa untuk meminjam sepeda motornya sore ini."

"Hey, kita sudah terlalu merepotkannya…"

"Jangan khawatir, aku dan dia punya hubungan yang sangat baik sehingga dewa dewi pun tak bisa memisahkan persahabatan kami," ujar Seolhyun sambil berlari keluar kamar.

Jimin menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Seolhyun. Peduli setan, ia hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan ke-tidak-jelasan Yoongi dalam sejenak saja, sebelum nantinya ia akan berusaha susah payah untuk memperbaiki _mood_ kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Jimin meraih kemeja berwarna biru donker yang digulung sampai siku, pemberian Yoongi ketika ulangtahunnya setahun lalu. Tak diizinkannya siapapun mencuci dan menyetrika baju itu, selalu dicuci dan disetrikanya sendiri agar awet.

Dipandangnya ponselnya. Ia belum berani menghubungi kekasihnya, benar-benar menunggu agar kesayangannya itu melunak. Lalu ia keluar menemui Seolhyun dan Kyungsoo di teras, dengan sebuah motor model skuter warna putih di hadapan mereka.

"Aku pinjam motornya dulu, Oppa. Terima kasih banyak!"

Seolhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo yang melepas mereka dengan senyuman. Jimin mengangguk sopan dan melajukan motor skuter itu berlalu dari hadapan pemiliknya.

"Kami janji ketemuan di Hongdae," ujar Seolhyun di tengah laju motor yang lumayan kencang.

"Hongdae? Apa temanmu itu maniak _makeup_ perempuan?"

"Tidaklah! Dia kan laki-laki."

"Justru karena dia laki-laki makanya aku curiga," sahut Jimin cuek.

"Dia mahasiswa di Hongik University. Katanya dia baru pulang kuliah sore ini."

Jimin hanya manggut-manggut menerima perintah dari Seolhyun. Tak lama sampailah mereka di surga belanja para wanita, Hongdae, yang terletak di komplek Hongik University. Tiba-tiba Seoulhyun menepuk pundak Jimin, menyuruhnya berhenti. Seolhyun ingin membeli beberapa alat _makeup_. Setelah puas membeli, ia kembali naik ke motor Jimin. Namun helm-nya jatuh ketika ia hendak memakainya. Sontak Jimin menundukkan tubuh dan mengambil helm serta memakaikannya ke kepala Seolhyun.

"Hati-hati, nanti bukan helm saja yang jatuh tapi kepalamu juga."

"Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi, bodoh," Seolhyun terkekeh sambil menepuk lengan Jimin.

"Sudah, ayo naik. Pacar konyolmu itu mau bertemu di sebelah mana?"

Mereka terus melaju, mencari sosok orang yang dimaksud oleh Seolhyun yang katanya sudah menunggu di sebuah kafe dekat sana.

.

.

.

 **To: Jungkookie**

 **Kook, aku pulang hari ini. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, apalagi Jimin.**

Sebuah SMS singkat terkirim ke ponsel Jungkook. Si pengirim lalu turun dari bus yang sudah tiba di terminal Seoul sambil menenteng ranselnya. Ia sengaja hanya memberitahu Jungkook agar yang lain tidak mendengarnya dan sampai di telinga Jimin.

 _Mood_ -nya masih tidak karuan, namun ia memutuskan untuk pulang diam-diam. Ia yakin dengan melihat wajah manis kekasihnya, kondisi perasaannya akan berangsur-angsur membaik. Lagipula, semua urusan pendaftarannya sudah kelar.

"Ah, pencuci wajahku ketinggalan di Daegu," ia menepuk keningnya. "Aku harus membelinya… lebih baik ke Hongdae saja, sekalian jalan-jalan," gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju halte bus menuju Hongdae.

Matanya menyusuri pemandangan sambil dirinya menghela nafas berat. Hatinya masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Jimin terdengar panik ketika ada suara perempuan di dekatnya kemarin. Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, berusaha mengusir semua pikiran buruknya terhadap Jimin. Bagaimanapun Jimin adalah orang yang seharusnya dia percaya lebih dari siapapun.

Bus berhenti. Ia menjejakkan kakinya tepat di depan Universitas Hongik, lalu masuk ke dalam dan pergi menuju Hongdae. Dia memasuki beberapa toko, membeli beberapa produk pembersih wajah dan melihat-lihat aksesoris untuk musik seperti headset dan aksesoris lainnya, termasuk _beanie_.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia berniat untuk pulang. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba manik kembarnya menangkap sesosok pemuda berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter yang sedang memakaikan helm ke kepala seorang perempuan. Pemuda itu membelakanginya, wajahnya tak terlihat juga rambutnya ditutupi helm, namun Yoongi sangat mengenali kemeja biru yang melekat di tubuh si pemuda, juga bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat khas. Itu kemeja pemberiannya kepada Jimin. Jantungnya mendadak berpacu lebih cepat.

"Jimin?" gumamnya.

Hatinya yakin bahwa lelaki itu adalah Jimin. Perempuan yang bersama kekasihnya itu tertawa ketika Jimin usai memakaikan helm itu ke kepalanya. Dada Yoongi semakin sesak ketika Jimin sejenak berbalik dan memperlihatkan jelas wajah tampannya, namun ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Yoongi di tempat tersebut. Matanya memanas, ia ingin segera pergi, tidak sanggup melihat kebersamaan kekasihnya dengan perempuan yang tampak sangat akrab dengan orang selain dirinya. Namun kakinya seakan terpaku ke tanah.

Setelah Jimin pergi dengan motor bersama perempuan itu barulah Yoongi mendapat sedikit tenaga untuk melangkah. Kaki mungilnya berjalan pelan menyusuri sisi pertokoan dan membawanya ke penghujung jalan. Ia sungguh tak ingin pulang, jika pulang berarti mengharuskannya bertemu dengan Jimin.

Airmatanya mengalir pelan namun pasti di pipinya. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, tidak sedikitpun isakan. Menangis dalam sunyi, itulah yang Yoongi lakukan sekarang.

Ia lalu merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya dan menelepon nomor seseorang.

"Jihoon, bisakah aku menginap di apartemenmu?"

.

.

.

Mata Jihoon yang kecil semakin mengecil melihat _sunbae_ -nya yang sangat akrab dengannya datang dengan wajah kuyu, seolah nyawanya sudah dicabut dari raganya. Matanya sembab. Gerakan tubuhnya lambat sekali. Langsung saja Yoongi meletakkan semua barang bawaannya di lantai, melemparkan ponsel ke meja, mengambil posisi di sofa lalu duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajah di sela-selanya.

"Hyung, kau sudah makan?"

Yoongi diam saja, tidak mengiyakan ataupun menampiknya. Ribuan serangan negativitas menyerang kepalanya, menghilangkan semua akal sehatnya.

Jihoon menghela nafas. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan semangkuk nasi dengan _dakgalbi_ di atasnya. Disodorkannya di atas meja di hadapan Yoongi. Tak ada respon berarti dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Yoongi semakin menyerukkan wajah ke sela lututnya. Jawaban tak diperoleh Jihoon. Ia sudah hapal mati kalau sunbae-nya sedang tidak bisa diajak bicara, maka dia pun mengambil keputusan akhir.

"Kalau hyung mau makan, makanlah. Kalau mau tidur, aku akan ambilkan selimut. Mau menangis, marah, apapun tidak masalah."

"Aku mau tidur saja," sahut Yoongi pelan.

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia beranjak ke kamar dan mengambil selimut juga bantal yang empuk, lalu diserahkannya kepada Yoongi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yoongi untuk tidur di sofa tengah jika sedang berkunjung ke apartemen Jihoon.

Setelah menerima selimut dan bantal, Yoongi bergelung nyaman di atas sofa. Sungguh, hatinya serasa diremat oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Namun ia tak mampu menangis lagi. Sekarang ia butuh istirahat, mengantisipasi andaikan matanya mulai ingin mengeluarkan genangan air lagi.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam. Jihoon sedang merapikan barang-barang Yoongi dengan sangat pelan—berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu tidur _sunbae_ -nya—saat ponsel Yoongi bergetar pelan. Nama Chimchim tertera di layar. Dengan cepat Jihoon mengambil ponsel itu, lalu berjalan ke luar apartemennya, karena nama tersebut sudah sekitar tiga kali memanggil nomor Yoongi. Jihoon mengantisipasi, andaikan itu adalah panggilan penting.

"Halo?"

 _"_ _Halo, Yoongi hyung? Kok suaramu agak…"_

Jihoon yakin ini adalah suara Jimin. "Maaf, apakah ini Jimin hyung? Aku Jihoon. Yoongi hyung sedang ada di apartemenku. Katanya dia mau menginap. Maaf sudah lancang mengangkat telepon di ponselnya."

 _"_ _Ah ya, ini aku Jimin. Yoongi hyung sudah pulang?"_ Jimin terdiam sejenak. " _Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin menginap? Apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?_ "

"Aku tidak tahu, Yoongi hyung datang dengan sangat lesu. Tapi ia tidak mau cerita apapun. Apakah Jimin hyung mau datang kemari? Aku sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Yoongi hyung."

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Tolong berikan alamatmu, ya."_

Jihoon langsung menyebutkan alamatnya lengkap dengan nomor apartemennya untuk Jimin catat, dan setelah berterima kasih Jimin memutuskan sambungan telepon. Kembali Jihoon masuk ke dalam rumah, menunggu Jimin datang ke apartemennya.

Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemen Jihoon. Cepat-cepat Jihoon berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Jimin tersenyum, melepas sepatunya yang agak basah karena di luar gerimis. Diletakkannya payung basah di samping pintu masuk.

"Ayo masuk."

Jimin masuk diikuti oleh Jihoon di belakangnya. Matanya langsung menatap sosok Yoongi yang sedang tertidur tenang di sofa dengan selimut berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi sampai ke dagunya. Sontak Jimin duduk di dekat sofa, menikmati wajah yang dirindukannya dengan amat sangat yang kini sedang berada di depannya. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas mata kekasihnya yang sembab. Hatinya geram, brengsek mana yang berani membuat gula manisnya ini menangis?

"Apakah hyung tidak tahu kalau Yoongi hyung pulang hari ini?" ujar Jihoon pelan.

Jimin menggeleng lemah.

"Ketika sampai disini, keadaannya kacau, persis mayat hidup."

Hanya sunyi yang keluar dari bibir Jimin. Ia bersimpuh dalam diam, masih memandangi wajah Yoongi sambil terus menerka, kondisi apa yang dialami kekasihnya sampai ia seperti itu?

Mendadak kakinya menyentuh tas kertas bawaan Yoongi yang terletak di dekat sofa. Diambilnya dengan hati-hati. Di permukaan tas kertas itu tercetak nama salah satu toko, beralamatkan di Hongdae. Dirogohnya tas kertas tersebut untuk mengambil bon transaksi, ia tertegun melihat jam dan tanggal transaksi yang tertera di bon tersebut. Tubuh Jimin menegang.

"Jam berapa Yoongi hyung datang kemari?"

Jihoon menimbang-nimbang. "Sekitar jam lima sore tadi, hyung."

Otak Jimin seolah memutar film yang dibintangi olehnya, Yoongi dan Seolhyun. Kalau dugaannya benar, Yoongi pasti melihat dirinya yang sedang bersama Seolhyun. Padahal ia mengantar Seolhyun untuk bertemu dengan teman kecilnya; yang sudah lama disukainya.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sangat benci ketika tahu bahwa dirinyalah penyebab airmata hyung kesayangannya jatuh mengaliri pipi pucatnya. Ingin rasanya ia bunuh diri saat itu juga. Membayangkan rasa sakit yang dialami Yoongi membuatnya merasa sebagai pria paling bajingan di dunia. Memang Yoongi hanya salah paham, tapi bukankah itu tanggung jawab dirinya untuk menjelaskan segalanya?

"Jihoon, maaf, bisakah aku meminta waktu dengan Yoongi sebentar?"

Anggukan Jihoon berikan sebagai jawaban. Ia beranjak keluar dari apartemennya. Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi yang masih menyisakan jejak airmata dengan sangat lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya, seolah Yoongi adalah berlian berharga yang tidak boleh cacat barang sedikitpun.

"Yoon, sayang, bangun…"

Yoongi menggeliat, tidak menggubris panggilan pelan Jimin.

"Yoongi-ya… ini aku, Chimchim. Bangunlah sayang."

Seperti mendapat sengatan listrik, Yoongi langsung tersadar dari tidur lelapnya. Matanya masih meraba-raba kondisi di sekelilingnya. Seketika ia menatap orang yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Dengan pelan Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Jimin menangkup kedua tangan Yoongi yang terletak di pahanya. Tangan yang dingin, meskipun sudah dilapisi oleh selimut selama tidurnya tadi.

Senyuman hangat tak pernah lepas dari bibir Jimin, membuat pertahanan Yoongi semakin runtuh, hancur lebur. Ia paling menyukai senyum Jimin, sekaligus membencinya. Senyum lelaki itu adalah kelemahan sekaligus kekuatan terbesarnya. Ia terjebak di antara dua hal yang sangat kontradiktif. Yoongi pun mengalihkan pandangannya meskipun hatinya berontak, ingin menikmati wajah Jimin lagi dan lagi.

"Pulanglah, Jimin."

"Kenapa aku harus pulang ketika rumahku ada disini?" Jimin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya pelan. "Rumahku adalah kau, hyung."

"Cih, omong kosong. Kau bahkan bersama orang lain dan kau merahasiakannya dariku. Persetan dengan semua ucapanmu, kau bahkan tidak bilang kalau kau mau pulang hari ini. Aku sengaja tidak bilang kepadamu, untuk memberi kejutan karena aku mau meminta maaf setelah marah kepadamu kemarin. Tapi kau? Apa kau pulang untuk berkencan dengan seseorang, dan memberitahu dunia bahwa kau baik-baik saja tanpaku? Hanya begitu artiku untukmu, Jim?" rentetan kata keluar dari mulut Yoongi dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Dugaan Jimin benar. Yoongi pasti melihatnya sedang bersama Seolhyun. "Yoongi-ya, dengarkan aku dulu…"

"Cukup Jimin. Sekarang pergilah, kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku, kan? Dibandingkan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang pastinya lebih pantas untuk kau bawa kepada orangtuamu dan kau sebut 'rumah' tempatmu berpulang, aku jamin diriku ini hanyalah seonggok sampah yang nantinya akan kau buang jauh-jauh."

Jimin menggeram. "Hentikan omonganmu yang melantur itu hyung, aku—"

"YA! Aku memang berbicara asal saja, kau juga tahu itu dari dulu kan?! Lalu mengapa kau tetap bersikeras untuk bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku?! Seharusnya kau diam saja, jangan menciumku, jangan katakan apa-apa ketika aku menyatakan cinta padamu! Jangan buat aku berharap lebih kalau kejujuranmu saja tidak bisa kudapatkan!"

"HYUNG!" Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam, luka terpatri jelas di sorot matanya. Yoongi membalasnya, menantang tatapan kekasihnya.

"Aku punya alasan untuk semua itu. Dia Seolhyun, sahabatku sejak kecil yang kuantar untuk menemui orang yang disukainya di Hongik. Dia banyak membantuku sejak kecil, makanya aku membantunya untuk hari ini saja," pandangannya melembut. "Dan soal aku menciummu, mengatakan cinta padamu, itu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, benar-benar menyukaimu, sampai aku kehilangan segala akal sehatku ketika mengetahui bahwa kau tersiksa karena diriku. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini, yang tidak jujur padamu, hyung. Caci maki aku seperti tadi, asal jangan kau menghilang dari pandanganku bahkan untuk sedetikpun. Jangan bungkam mulutmu terhadapku. Aku—aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi, hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu, tolong mengertilah…"

Yoongi larut dalam diam, masih mencari kejujuran di mata kekasihnya. Ingin sekali bibirnya berkhianat, menyatakan cinta yang melebihi cinta Jimin kepadanya, mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah nada dan melodi dalam kehidupannya. Namun gengsinya tetap mengambil peranan besar.

Jimin paham betul bahwa kekasihnya ini bukan orang yang mudah memaafkan, apalagi jika alasannya adalah kebohongan. Ia pun lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku pulang dulu, hyung. Semoga kau bisa memahami semua yang aku katakan. Tolong katakan padaku jika kau akan kembali ke rumah."

Tak ada jawaban. Jimin memegang kedua bahu Yoongi dan mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya dengan kecupan panjang pelepas rindu. Kecupan yang seolah mengandung sihir karena amarah Yoongi perlahan menguar ke udara. Aroma maskulin Jimin menusuk hidung Yoongi, memberi efek dominasi sekaligus menenangkan.

Jimin berjalan perlahan keluar dari apartemen Jihoon. Tak lama Jihoon masuk ke apartemen. Ditatapnya Yoongi yang sedang terpekur di sofa, airmata kembali mengalir di pipinya, tanpa suara. Ia merasa sangat egois dan kesal karena tidak mampu mengalahkan keegoisannya itu. Yoongi lelah, takut kehilangan kekasihnya. Di satu sisi ia ingin sekali mendekap Jimin, mengatakan prasangkanya lah yang salah. Tapi ia tak mampu, tangannya seolah berkonspirasi untuk membuatnya semakin menjauh dari pemuda baik hati itu.

Jihoon yang tadi menyimak semua percakapan keduanya menarik nafas, ia memeluk tubuh Yoongi, mencoba menenangkan seniornya yang kini menangis sesenggukan dalam dekapannya.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **SIAP YANG UDAH NONTON MV SPRING DAY?! ASFSYGDHKLAQHJKS ANAK BANGTAN COGANS SEMUA KZL**

 **Di behind the scene, Cimcim sempet nyebut kalo Yoongi itu boneka. Iye Cim iye boneka lu kan ye iye**

 **Jiminnya so silit banget, aku pengen punya pacar kaya Jimin hehe~**

 **Minyoonlovers: ahahaha aku gak janji lho yaa /authornyebelin/ thanks for your review, keep reading ^^ / sipesek: UDAH APDET NIH ELAAAH WKWKWKWK gak penting itu foto siapa, yang penting Jimin cogan wkwkwkwkwk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Catch Me If You Can**

 **swaggysuga presents…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Postponed Victory**

 **Cast: all BTS member, Bang PD, etc.**

 **Cast punya Tuhan dan keluarganya!**

 **Yaoi / T / Yoonmin / Minyoon**

 **Uke!Yoongi, Seme!Jimin**

 **slight!Vkook, Namjin. Crack!Yoonseok**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku punya sedikit info tentangnya. Ayo kita bertemu."

Kalimat singkat dari Seolhyun membuat Jimin bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu di kafe tempatnya bekerja. Mereka memilih kursi di pojokan untuk mengobrol.

"Dia sedang di Seoul sekarang. Beberapa minggu lalu, dia ada di Guangzhou, China. Tapi sekarang dia ada di Seoul. Aku mengetahuinya dari temanku, seorang _hacker_ yang menyadap percakapan di nomor ponselnya. Temanku mengetahui nomornya dari salah satu karyawan di perusahaan telekomunikasi dimana dia menggunakan nomornya."

"Lokasi pastinya?"

"Aku masih menunggu kabar. Temanku masih menunggu informasi selanjutnya. Karena ponselnya seringkali dimatikan, agak sulit melacak GPS-nya."

Jimin manggut-manggut. Ia menyesap kopi di hadapannya. Rasanya ia butuh lebih banyak kafein karena memikirkan tentang Yoongi sekaligus orang ini. Rupanya membagi-bagi pikiran sangat melelahkan. Kepalanya serasa mau meledak.

"Yuhuu, tumben kau bersama perempuan?"

Seperti biasa, Minhyuk tidak bisa menahan diri jika sudah ada perempuan di kafenya. Siapapun pasti akan digodanya, tentu dengan cara yang berkelas juga modal wajah yang aduhai sehingga perempuan manapun tak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Sekarang saja dia sudah duduk di samping Jimin sambil menatap Seolhyun dengan senyum yang berkembang.

"Dia sahabatku, hyung. Seolhyun, kenalkan ini Minhyuk hyung."

"Aku Minhyuk, pangeran berambut merah dari khayangan yang terjebak di kafe milik sepupunya yang kejam, Jeonghan," Minhyuk menyodorkan tangannya.

"Hai, aku Seolhyun," Seolhyun membalas tangan Minhyuk yang kemudian punggung tangan itu dikecup oleh Minhyuk.

"Astaga hyung, tolong jangan bertingkah aneh kepada sahabatku," Jimin bergidik melihatnya, sementara Seolhyun hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini sensitif sekali, sih?" goda Minhyuk. "Oh, siapa ini?"

Minhyuk meraih foto yang terletak di meja dan menelitinya dengan mata menyipit. Tiba-tiba ia berseru,

"Eonni, eonni! Hwasa eonni!"

Yang dipanggil langsung membalikkan badannya dan menghentikan aktivitasnya dari menyapu kolong meja yang baru ditinggalkan pelanggan. "Apa?"

Tanpa ba bi bu Minhyuk langsung menghampiri Hwasa dan menyodorkan foto itu, "Perempuan ini kan yang kemarin memesan ekstra _whipped cream_ di _green tea latte_ -nya dan marah karena eonni malah memberikan es krim?"

"Ah… ya, perempuan ini. Memang itu salahku sih, tapi dia sangat menyebalkan. Kalau bukan pelanggan mungkin sudah kupukul," jawab Hwasa.

"Aaah, kau ada apa-apa ya dengan perempuan ini? Astaga, tak kusangka kau _playboy_ juga. Jangan-jangan tipemu yang judes seperti ini, ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah beradu pandang dengan Seolhyun, penuh tanda tanya.

"Berarti dia tinggal tidak jauh dari sini… apakah dia memesan menu yang lain? Dia datang jam berapa?"

"Hmm, dia datang sekitar jam sembilan dan memesan menu sarapan. Bajunya pun bukan baju rapi, masih setelan tidur hanya saja dilapis oleh jaket denim. Bahkan dia sepertinya belum mandi," detail Hwasa.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mencarinya di dekat sini, Seolhyun?"

"Iya, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Terimakasih Minhyuk Oppa dan Hwasa Eonni," ujar Seolhyun lalu segera merapikan barangnya dan bergegas keluar kafe.

"Kalau ada info lebih lanjut tolong beri tahu kami!" seru Jimin dari arah pintu.

"Jim, kau belum bayar kopinya!" Jeonghan di meja kasir berteriak gusar.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka mencari di seluruh hotel, motel, penginapan atau apa sajalah namanya, kaki pegal pun berusaha mereka abaikan. Namun nihil, mereka tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat, hingga tiba-tiba Seolhyun mendapat telepon.

"7777 666 6 , 3 666 4 666 55 777 666 24… kenapa temanku memberi nomor seperti ini?"

Tak lama temannya menelepon, yang segera diangkat oleh Seolhyun.

 _"_ _Itu lokasinya. Ada yang menyadap nomorku, aku tak bisa menyerahkan informasinya secara terang-terangan. Segeralah sebelum ia kabur."_

Belum sempat Seolhyun berkata apa-apa, sambungan telepon sudah ditutup.

"Jimin, temanku memberi kode, apakah kau bisa memecahkannya?"

Dengan teliti Jimin membaca SMS di ponsel Seolhyun, namun otaknya sama sekali tidak memproses apapun. Ia menghela nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya meraih ponselnya dengan cepat dari sakunya.

"Namjoon hyung? Apa kau bisa membantuku…? Oh, ya… kebetulan sekali, aku sedang berada di sekitar kafeku… oh, kau mau kemari? Baiklah, akan kutunggu," Jimin menutup teleponnya. "Temanku akan kemari. Karena dia termasuk dalam 1% orang jenius di Korea Selatan, kita bisa mengandalkannya."

Tak lama sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapan mereka. Namjoon turun dan menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanyanya seperti biasa, tanpa basa-basi.

Segera Jimin meminta ponsel Seolhyun, membuka SMS temannya dan menyerahkannya pada Namjoon. Keningnya mengernyit, ia berpikir sebentar sambil terus memperhatikan urutan angka tak beraturan tersebut. Setelahnya Namjoon tersenyum pasti.

" _Keypad_ ponsel. Songpa, Dogok-ro nomor 24."

.

.

.

Tiga orang itu kini dihadapkan dengan sebuah rumah mungil di distrik Songpa, tanpa pagar.

"Apa kau serius?"

"Iya, hyung. Dobel serius."

"Untuk apa kau mencari dia?"

"Ada alasannya, hyung."

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini semua, Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum. "Untuk Yoongi hyung apapun akan kulakukan."

"Dasar gombal. Kujamin Yoongi hyung akan muntah mendengarnya."

Namjoon menyuruh Jimin dan Seolhyun diam di mobil. Ia lalu memakai topinya, lalu mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"Siapa?"

"Pengantar paket."

Namjoon sebetulnya mencoba berjudi dengan peruntungan, jika saja orang itu tidak memesan apapun, dia pasti menolak Namjoon mentah-mentah. Tapi beruntung, orang itu keluar dan menampakkan sosoknya. Wajahnya dihiasi oleh kekesalan luar biasa.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Hampir saja temanku menjemputku—"

"Permisi."

Perempuan itu menatap Namjoon dengan penuh selidik. Seketika ia tersadar bahwa orang di luar itu bukan pengantar paket dan menutup pintunya, beruntung Namjoon sempat menggunakan kakinya untuk menahan pintu.

"Mau apa kau?!" seru wanita itu. Dia bukan Jennie.

"Bisakah aku bertemu Jennie-ssi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Tolong jangan mengada-ngada. Jelas-jelas dari kata-katamu, ia ada di rumah ini."

Wanita itu mendengus kesal. "Orang itu teman lamaku. Ia mengalihkan sisa sewa rumah ini kepadaku. Dia pergi tadi pagi."

"Kemana?" tanya Namjoon tanpa basa-basi.

Lawan bicaranya mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Dia bahkan meninggalkan ponselnya dalam kondisi menyala, sepertinya ia sengaja karena kartu SIM-nya sudah dicabut. Selain itu ponselnya memainkan satu lagu secara terus menerus. Hanya itu satu-satunya lagu di ponselnya."

"Bisa kulihat ponselnya?"

Wanita itu masih ragu, lalu akhirnya mempersilakan Namjoon masuk. Rumahnya masih berantakan, dengan kardus dimana-mana. Tak lama wanita itu keluar dari salah satu ruangan dan memberikan ponsel serta satu buah kartu pos.

"Ponsel ini ada di atas kartu pos itu."

Namjoon menerima ponsel dan kartu pos dari tangan wanita itu. Ia melihat isi ponselnya, benar saja, kartu SIM-nya sudah tidak ada, begitu juga dengan kartu memori. Ia melihat playlist musik di ponsel itu, tersisa hanya satu lagu.

 _Girls Generation – Catch Me If You Can_

Seringai Namjoon mengembang. Rupanya gadis itu sedang menantangnya. Ditelitinya kartu pos di tangan kanannya. Kartu pos itu bergambar menara Eiffel, tanpa keterangan apapun tertera disana.

"Boleh kubawa ini?

"Silahkan. Jika dia kembali, akan kukatakan bahwa aku tidak melihat ponsel ini."

Namjoon mengangguk, menuturkan terima kasih lalu pergi dengan seringai yang tak kunjung memudar. Digenggamnya ponsel itu dengan sedikit geram.

"Akan kuikuti permainanmu."

.

.

.

"Huffft…"

Yoongi duduk di kursi teras sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya. Pagi ini ia pulang ke rumah kontrakan, dan hanya menemui Hoseok yang sedari tadi menemani di sampingnya.

"Hyung, ceritalah jika kau ada masalah," ujar Hoseok.

"Maaf Hoseok, aku belum bisa menceritakan apa-apa."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu," _seperti aku menunggu hatimu untukku._

Semilir angin menyapa poni Yoongi lembut. Hoseok menatap wajah pucat hyungnya itu dan merapikan poni yang berantakan karena angin dengan jari-jarinya, membuat Yoongi tersentak dan menatap Hoseok waspada.

"Jangan takut hyung. Perlakukan saja aku seperti kau biasa memperlakukanku. Aku tidak rela jika hubunganmu dengan Jimin membuatmu jadi canggung kepadaku. Rasanya aku semakin ingin merebutmu darinya kalau dia pun hanya bisa membuatmu kesal seperti ini."

Yoongi tercengang mendengar perkataan Hoseok. Dongsaengnya mengatakan hal tersebut seolah itu adalah hal biasa. "Kau… menyukaiku?"

Hoseok terkekeh. "Entahlah. Apa kelihatannya seperti itu?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Hoseok."

"Ya, aku menyukaimu sejak aku melihatmu di panggung pertama kali. Disitu kau begitu bersinar di mataku. Apalagi ketika mengenalmu. Tapi begitu melihatmu lebih akrab dengan Jimin, dan tampak sedih setiap kali Jimin tidak ada di sekitarmu, aku pun sadar bahwa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan," senyum tulus ditampilkan Hoseok kepada Yoongi.

"Seok, aku—"

"Tenang saja hyung, aku paham kalau kau dan Jimin saling menyukai. Aku tak akan mengganggu kalian. Hanya saja, aku memang tidak mampu lagi menahan perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin hyung tahu bahwa kapanpun hyung membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu ada."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia bimbang, tak menyangka bahwa dongsaeng yang selama ini ceria, selalu kocak dan menjadi moodbooster dari grup menyatakan perasaan berlebih kepadanya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"A—apa?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Hoseok bangkit berdiri dan menarik Yoongi yang masih terduduk di kursinya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum, betapapun sakit hatinya, ia tetap akan menghargai Yoongi, begitu juga Jimin. Kalaupun Hoseok mendapatkan Yoongi akhirnya, ia ingin itu karena hati Yoongi sudah berpaling kepadanya, bukan karena ia yang mengambil kesempatan saat Yoongi sedang menggalau karena Jimin.

Beberapa saat kemudian dilepaskannya Yoongi dari dekapannya. "Tolong jangan menghindariku hyung. Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, biar aku yang pergi."

"Tidak Seok, jangan pergi. Aku tidak mau ada yang pergi lagi…" mohon Yoongi sambil memandang Hoseok dengan tatapan takut.

 _Puppy eyes_ Yoongi membuat Hoseok ingin menjahilinya. "Tidak hyung, aku memutuskan untuk pergi, mungkin besok, atau lusa? Aku sangat malu karena sudah menyatakan perasaanku yang tak berbalas ini."

"Hoseok! Jangan pergi atau kuhajar kau," sorot matanya berubah seketika, kilat kemarahan langsung kentara di netra kembarnya.

Hoseok terbahak sampai sakit perut. "Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda hyung! Lagipula siapa yang sanggup pergi kalau kau memohon seperti itu?"

"Dasar kuda," cibir Yoongi sambil bangkit berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Hoseok menjauh, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hyuuuung! Buatkan aku makan siang, dong!"

" _Delivery_ saja sana!" ketus Yoongi sambil membanting pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Nah lho. Setelah hiatus lumayan lama, gue malah membawa chapter yang seperti ini. ANDWAE! Tolong jangan kabur wahai para readernim! /nangis di pojokan. Terima kasih sudah tetap menunggu ff ini!**

 **Entah kenapa aku lagi mood buat chap kayak gini, ada misteri yang harus dipecahkan dan yessssss Namjoon is coming back! Dia emang gak join grup tapi dia membantu Jimin mecahin misteri keberadaan si Jennie (** ** _who doesn't need someone with IQ 148?_** **). And yes, itu Jennie yang dicari, Jennie yang bawa kabur demonya anak-anak.**

 **Aku rasa alur ceritaku lambat, ya? Aku bakal coba untuk mempercepat, mengingat konfliknya juga cukup kompleks dan melibatkan banyak pihak.**

 **BTW CIMCIM POSTING FOTO YOONJI PAS ULTAH. BIKIN BAPER AJA LU NYED**

 **sipesek: woeeee iyeee itu si Jennie elu bener, entar kadoin gue pas ultah ye! wkwkwk / minyoonlovers: tenaaang, nikmati dulu konfliknya yaaa /author jahad.**

 **Review, follow and favorite juseyo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: For You**

 **swaggysuga presents…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Postponed Victory**

 **Cast: all BTS member, Bang PD, etc.**

 **Cast punya Tuhan dan keluarganya!**

 **Yaoi / T / Yoonmin / Minyoon**

 **Uke!Yoongi, Seme!Jimin**

 **slight!Vkook, Namjin. Crack!Yoonseok**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Paris?!"

Namjoon mengangguk malas. Pertanyaan Jimin menggantung di udara, tangannya masih menggenggam erat kartu pos bergambar menara Eiffel yang diberikan Namjoon barusan. Seolhyun melongo tak percaya.

"Apa kita harus menyusulnya ke Paris?" Seolhyun meringis.

"Gila. Dia gila," Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa dia menantang kita. Mungkin dia tahu sejauh apapun dirinya, kita akan mengejarnya."

Jimin tertawa miris. "Sia-siakah pencarian kita, hyung?"

"Kalau kau nekat, kita bisa mencarinya di Paris. Tapi harus ada informasi pasti akan keberadaannya," Namjoon mengusap dagunya, berpikir keras.

"Kurasa aku akan lebih lama disini," Seolhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apakah kita sudah selesai? Aku rasa aku akan menghubungi Kyungsoo oppa untuk kembali ke rumahnya."

"Baik, kita antarkan Seolhyun dulu, ya?" Namjoon bertanya pada Jimin. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Namjoon mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan rumah yang sempat ditempati oleh Jennie itu. Otak mereka disesaki pikiran masing-masing.

Tanpa terasa, rumah mewah Kyungsoo sudah di depan mata. Kyungsoo yang kebetulan sedang berada di luar langsung menyambut Seolhyun, Jimin dan Namjoon yang datang mendadak.

"Oppa," Seolhyun menampakkan wajah lelah. "Dia… dia kabur lagi."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud, Seolhyun. Masuklah, ceritakanlah di dalam. Dari kemarin kau selalu merahasiakannya dariku. Padahal, siapa yang tahu kalau aku punya solusi?"

Seolhyun, Jimin dan Namjoon mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo ke dalam rumah. Mereka mendudukkan diri ke sofa nyaman di tengah ruangan.

"Jadi… apakah kalian sudah bersedia untuk membagi cerita kepadaku?"

Ketiganya bertatapan, seolah meminta persetujuan satu dengan lainnya. Alis Kyungsoo terangkat sebelah, menunggu jawaban mereka.

"Kami mencari seseorang yang membawa kabur demo musik kami," Namjoon bersuara.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Dan dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dugaan sementara di Paris, Oppa," timpal Seolhyun.

"Astaga, jauh sekali," Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang besar. "Lalu apakah kalian mau mengejarnya kesana? Kalian tahu dimana persisnya dia berada?"

"Tidak Oppa, kami tidak tahu."

"Begini saja," Kyungsoo memajukan tubuhnya. "Kalian harus tenang. Cari informasi sebanyak mungkin. Sebaiknya kalian pergi setelah kalian yakin dimana dia berada. Paris itu luas, kalian tidak bisa terlunta-lunta disana demi mencari orang itu. Lagipula, memangnya siapa yang berani mencuri demo musik kalian?"

"Dia… sepupuku, Jennie," Seolhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jennie? Aish," Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya. "Oke, oke. Aku paham bahwa kalian sangat ingin menemukannya dan mengambil demo musik kalian. Tapi yang harus kalian pahami, Jennie adalah seorang belut yang licin, dia lihai dan bisa menjebak siapapun yang dia mau. Bersabarlah sedikit, biar kita menemukan solusi yang paling tepat untuk masalah ini."

Seolhyun memicingkan mata. "Oppa, kenapa kau seolah kenal sekali dengannya?"

"Karena dia mantan pacarku."

Suara itu berasal dari seseorang selain mereka. Kemunculan Jongin yang mendadak di ruangan itu membuat keempatnya tersentak. Jongin tersenyum santai kepada ketiga tamu kekasihnya. Dengan seenaknya ia duduk di lengan kursi dan menyampirkan tangannya ke bahu Kyungsoo. Si mungil itu hanya tersipu.

"Jennie yang kalian maksud adalah mantanku, si ular berbisa yang pandai bersilat lidah," Jongin menatap Seolhyun, seakan meminta maaf karena sudah menilai sepupunya sebejat itu. "Berhati-hatilah, ia bukan orang yang akan menyerahkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan semudah itu."

"Apakah sebegitu pentingnya demo musik yang kami buat?" Jimin mengeluh.

"Mungkin demo musik itu punya nilai jual? Begitu-begitu, jangan ragukan naluri bermusik Jennie. Dia salah satu jenius yang dimiliki oleh agensinya. Hanya saja… kelakuannya yang seperti itu layak mendapatkan teguran," Jongin mengangkat bahunya.

Kyungsoo mengiyakan. "Kalau ada apa-apa, tanyakan kepada kami. Sedikit banyak kami tahu tentangnya. Kami akan mencari informasi akan keberadaannya."

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo hyung, Jongin hyung," Jimin memandangi mereka dengan tatapan bersyukur.

"Iya, jangan ragu dan sungkan," ibu jari Jongin teracung kepada Jimin.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kamar yang di atas masih kosong tidak, oppa? Aku mau menumpang disini boleh?" Seolhyun berkata sambil nyengir.

"Huft, kau ini. Ya, ya. Silakan menginap disini sepuasnya, dasar bocah."

"Kalau begitu… kami pamit dulu ya hyung," ujar Namjoon sambil berdiri, disusul oleh Jimin.

"Seolhyun, baik-baiklah disini," pesan Jimin. Seolhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Oke, tenang saja. Ingat, jangan pernah mengikuti nafsu jika berhadapan dengannya," Kyungsoo beramanat.

"Ya, hyung. Terima kasih banyak."

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak mau mampir?"

Namjoon menatap rumah kontrakan yang sudah menjadi markas kenangan bagi mereka. Ia melirik Jimin yang masih memandang dirinya dengan harapan, sambil menggenggam tali ranselnya.

"Lain kali saja, Jimin. Aku masih ada urusan," tolak Namjoon halus.

"Oke, hyung. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya hari ini. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Dasar bodoh, kau berkata seolah kita ini orang asing," kekeh Namjoon. "Sudah, masuk sana. Yoongi hyung pasti sudah menunggu."

"Hyung."

"Ya?"

"Rahasiakan ini dari semua teman kita, ya."

Jari Namjoon terangkat, membentuk lambang 'oke'. Jimin tersenyum, lalu turun dari mobil Namjoon dan melambaikan tangan sampai mobil Namjoon hilang dari pandangannya. Lelaki tampan itu lalu masuk ke rumah.

Sungguh, ia merindukan Yoongi-nya, miliknya yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Namun alangkah kecewa dirinya ketika mendapati Yoongi yang sedang bersenda gurau di dapur bersama sahabatnya sendiri, Hoseok. Ia menunduk, menyadari bahwa semua yang terjadi di depan matanya pasti murni kesalahannya.

Salahnya karena sudah meninggalkan kekasihnya terlalu lama.

Matanya masih setia mengekor keduanya yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Seketika Seokjin keluar dari kamar dan melihat Jimin yang sedang memperhatikan kekasihnya sedang berderai tawa dengan Hoseok. Hatinya nyeri, Yoongi bahkan tidak mengabarinya bahwa dia sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Hei," Seokjin menepuk pundaknya, menyadarkan Jimin. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Ah, aku… hanya sedang ada urusan," Jimin menggaruk kepalanya.

Seokjin menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Jimin keluar ke arah teras. Dibimbingnya Jimin untuk duduk di kursi, sementara dirinya sendiri berdiri sambil bersidekap.

"Urusan apa yang lebih penting dari Yoongi sampai-sampai kau meninggalkannya dalam kegalauan luar biasa, membuatnya melamun sepanjang hari sambil memandangi ponselnya, berharap kau mengabarinya?"

"Hyung, aku—"

"Aku tak butuh jawabanmu, Jimin. Tanyalah dirimu sendiri. Apakah kau rela melihat kekasihmu akhirnya asyik dengan yang lain, karena prianya tidak peduli lagi padanya?"

Masih dalam diam, Jimin menunduk, tak berani melihat hyung tertuanya itu. Jari-jarinya ditautkan, bingung mau menimpali apa kepada Seokjin.

"Pergilah ke dalam. Aku tak mau melihat kalian seperti ini," Seokjin melangkah ke dalam.

Jimin berdiri, bingung akan melakukan apa. Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam, meskipun resikonya adalah kembali melihat Yoongi bersama Hoseok.

Namun dugaannya salah. Yoongi tengah berdiri di perbatasan dapur dan ruang tengah sambil menatapnya sadis, lalu melengos dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar. Tanpa buang waktu, Jimin segera mengejarnya.

"Hyung, kita perlu bicara."

Yoongi hanya meliriknya dengan sudut matanya, tidak memberi respon apapun dan malah berdiri membelakangi kekasihnya. Jimin meletakkan ransel di dekat kakinya dan mulai bersuara.

"Hyung… aku salah. Aku egois, tidak mengabarimu selama ini, sementara aku menuntutmu untuk terus bersamaku dan melewati semuanya denganku. Tapi… si brengsek ini sekarang meminta maafmu, hyung," Jimin menaruh tangan kanannya di atas dadanya. "Hati ini sakit ketika melihat senyummu kau berikan untuk yang lain. Sumpah hyung, katakanlah aku bodoh karena gagal membuatmu terus tersenyum. Tapi… jangan tampilkan senyum yang berbeda itu di hadapan siapapun."

Yoongi masih teguh, tak berniat melihat Jimin barang sedetik pun.

Jimin paham, sangat paham jika kekasihnya ini marah luar biasa. Maka ia tidak protes ketika Yoongi hanya berbalik, lalu keluar dari kamar, melewatinya begitu saja seolah dirinya adalah angin yang tak kasat mata.

Pemuda tampan itu menghembuskan nafasnya, lelah. Mungkin ketika ia terpisah rumah dari kekasihnya, sesi pertengkaran ini terasa lebih mudah. Tapi sekarang ketika Jimin dan Yoongi sudah sama-sama pulang ke rumah kontrakan, sulit menahan perasaan canggung yang ada karena kemarahan dan kesalahpahaman yang ada di antara mereka.

Kaki Jimin membawa tubuhnya keluar dari kamar. Didapatinya Jungkook yang baru datang dari sekolahnya. Wajahnya sumringah ketika mengetahui Jimin sudah kembali dengan sehat walafiat.

"Ah, hyung sudah pulang!"

Jimin mengangguk. "Baru saja tadi."

Jungkook mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Hyung bau! Sana, mandilah dulu. Sini, kemarikan _coat_ -mu, biar kuletakkan di kamar."

Jimin melepas _coat_ -nya dan membiarkan Jungkook membawanya ke kamar, enggan memberi respon lebih lanjut. Sementara Jimin beranjak untuk mandi, Jungkook merapikan sedikit kamar Jimin dan Yoongi. Ketika disampirkannya _coat_ Jimin di _hanger_ , sesuatu terjatuh. Otomatis Jungkook membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

"Foto…?" Jungkook membalikkan foto itu dan mengernyitkan kening melihat sosok dalam foto tersebut. "Untuk apa dia menyimpan foto orang ini?"

Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju ruang tengah, berniat untuk mendesak Jimin untuk memberikan penjelasan kepadanya. Sekeluarnya Jimin dari kamar mandi—sudah segar dengan kaos putih dan celana _jeans_ yang tadi juga dikenakannya, Jungkook langsung menyerbunya sambil mengacungkan foto itu di depan wajah sahabatnya.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa hubunganmu dengan dia?"

Tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, Jimin langsung merebut foto itu. "Diamlah, bukan urusanmu."

"Urusanku, hyung. Aku yang pergi ke tempat sialan itu dan aku yang pertama kali mendengar kabar bahwa orang yang di foto itu, kabur. Kim Jennie kabur, membawa jerih payah kita dan menghancurkan mimpi kita, membuat Namjoon hyung pergi. Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan dia? Kenapa kau sampai memiliki fotonya?! Jelaskan padaku, hyung!"

Jimin menarik nafas, merasa sangat muak. "Aku mencarinya, kau puas?! Dan kau benar. Ia bukan hanya menghancurkanku, menghancurkanmu, menghancurkan semua yang kita punya. Aku hanya ingin menemukannya, mengambil kembali demo musik kita demi melindunginya, melindungi semua kerja keras kita, kerja keras Yoongi hyung!"

"Untuk apa, hyung?" suara Jungkook melemah. "Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Itu tak akan mengubah keadaan. Melindungi demo musik kita katamu, hyung? Percayalah, hal itu tak akan mengubah apa-apa."

"Ini bukan masalahku, Kook. Tapi tentang Yoongi hyung, Yoongi hyung sudah bersusah payah membuat demo musik kita. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Aku menjaga agar demo itu tidak disebarkan oleh Jennie. Kita belum mendaftarkan hak ciptanya, kalau kau ingat," Jimin menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Apa Yoongi hyung tahu kau melakukan ini semua?"

Lagi-lagi hanya diam dari Jimin yang didapat oleh Jungkook.

"Kau bilang mau melindungi Yoongi hyung. Apanya yang melindungi kalau bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu kau melakukan semua ini untuk dirinya?"

"Biarkan saja."

Suara dingin seseorang menyela percakapan mereka. Sosok Yoongi berdiri di ambang pintu masuk rumah, seakan ia sudah berada di situ sedari tadi, menikmati ocehan mereka berdua. Yoongi yang baru kembali dari minimarket ujung jalan—menghindari Jimin— sambil memegang kaleng minuman di tangan kanannya.

"Jimin, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Prolog Jimin tadi rupanya dijiplak oleh Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk dan mengikuti Yoongi masuk ke kamar, mungkin kamar itupun bosan jadi saksi pertengkaran mereka terus menerus. Jungkook menatap mereka berdua sambil merapal doa dalam hati, _semoga tidak terjadi perang dunia ketiga_.

Yoongi menutup pintu kamar demi memberi privasi pada dirinya dan Jimin.

"Jelaskan padaku. Semuanya."

Suaranya masih tetap dalam nada yang sama. Datar, namun penuh tanda tanya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung, aku—"

"Jelaskan saja, Jim."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, yang sialnya tampak sangat seksi sekali di mata Yoongi. "Oke, pertama aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena sudah mengambil langkah seenaknya. Tapi sungguh hyung, aku hanya mencari Jennie untuk mengambil kembali demo musik kita. Aku—aku tidak ingin kau tahu karena aku takut kau akan marah dan melarangku untuk mencarinya. Aku hanya ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk…"

"Untuk apa?"

Jimin terdiam sejenak. "Untuk setidaknya membuatmu bangga kepadaku, hyung," bisik Jimin lirih. "Selama ini kau selalu berperan banyak untuk kami semua. Kau bersusah payah membuat lagu, memikirkan kondisi kami semua, bahkan terkadang kau lupa memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau selalu membuatku bahagia, _membuatku bangga karena memilikimu sebagai kekasihku_. Maka dari itu, aku ingin membalasnya sedikit saja. Bukan hanya dengan perasaanku, ataupun dengan kehadiranku, tapi dengan cara melindungimu, menjaga cita-citamu agar tetap utuh, mengambil kembali kebahagiaanmu yang telah dirampas oleh dunia ini, aku ingin menjagamu dengan tanganku ini. Aku takut kau akan pergi dariku ketika kau menyadari bahwa aku tidak terlalu berbuat banyak untukmu, aku hanya bocah kecil di matamu yang tidak bisa memberimu sedikit pun arti di hidupmu."

Yoongi terdiam, menundukkan wajahnya, meresapi setiap kata demi kata yang meluncur pelan dari mulut Jimin. Hatinya tersentuh. Belum pernah ada orang yang segamblang ini menyatakan untuk menjaga dirinya dari badai dunia. Bahkan orangtuanya, kakaknya, _belum pernah berkata hal yang membuatnya merasa aman seperti itu_. Ia merasa seakan Jimin memeluk dirinya hanya dengan rangkaian kalimatnya.

"Ah, aku… terlalu berlebihan ya, hyung? Kau pasti malah semakin benci padaku, karena lagi-lagi aku membohongimu," Jimin tertawa getir.

"Aku lebih takut kehilanganmu."

"A—apa hyung?"

"Ya, aku… dibandingkan demo musik brengsek yang dicuri si keparat itu, aku lebih takut kehilanganmu," Yoongi masih menatap lantai, belum berniat melihat sepasang netra kembar kekasihnya karena masih merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu rasanya ketika aku melihatmu bersama perempuan itu? Aku takut, sangat takut. Aku takut kau bertemu dengan orang yang lebih baik, yang lebih memahamimu, tidak dingin dan menyebalkan sepertiku—aku bahkan sudah mempertimbangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpamu, karena aku tak yakin kau bisa bertahan denganku yang seperti ini…"

Suara Yoongi bergetar ketika mengatakan hal itu, dan ia yakin bahwa matanya sudah digenangi airmata, tinggal menunggu terjun bebas.

"Hei hyung, jangan bilang begitu," Jimin menarik Yoongi ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya, mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu. Kenapa sih kau jadi suka sekali berpikiran negatif?"

"Itu semua gara-gara kau, bodoh! Kau seenaknya menjadikan aku pacarmu, lalu kau malah pergi dengan orang lain! Kau mencari si keparat Jennie seolah dia adalah mantanmu yang dulu kau suguhi bunga dan cokelat di setiap _valentine_ , sedangkan aku yang di depan matamu malah kau abaikan! Dasar Jimin bodoh! Menyebalkan!"

Yoongi berontak dalam pelukan Jimin, sementara Jimin malah tertawa, lega mendengar umpatan-umpatan Yoongi. Demi Tuhan, semua ocehan menusuk Yoongi jauh lebih baik daripada ketika kekasih gulanya itu bungkam seribu bahasa. Setelahnya Jimin merasakan pundaknya basah; oleh airmata Yoongi, apa lagi?

"Hyung, _mian_ … tolong maafkan aku." Jimin mengusak pelan surai _mint_ Yoongi yang terasa lembut di jari-jarinya. Yoongi mengangguk, membalas pelukan Jimin lebih erat dan menyesakkan sekaligus membahagiakan. Airmatanya mengalir terus, membasahi kaos Jimin.

"Bodoh, dasar Jimin bodoh. Aku membencimu, sumpah."

Jimin terkekeh. Mana ada orang yang membenci dirinya malah memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin kehilangannya? Hanya Yoongi yang bisa melakukannya. Hanya Yoongi yang bisa memporakporandakan perasaan Jimin hingga hancur menjadi abu, dan kembali menyusunnya hingga sempurna seperti baru.

"Kau melodiku, Chim. Semua nadaku, lirikku, dibuat karena inspirasi yang terus mengalir darimu. Aku tak keberatan kehilangan demo musikku seribu kali pun, asal kau tidak pergi barang sedetik saja. Serius, aku akan benar-benar bertekad untuk membencimu kalau kau kembali membuatku kesal seperti ini."

Kini giliran Jimin yang terharu. Ia menarik mundur tubuh Yoongi dari dekapannya, menatap mesra si mungil di hadapannya dan menghujani wajah pucat pujaan hatinya dengan ribuan kecupan kecil yang membuat kupu-kupu di perut Yoongi beterbangan. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi gembil Yoongi.

"Ternyata kau bisa gombal juga, hyung."

"Itu bukan gombal!"

"Lalu apa? Kejujuran dari lubuk hati yang terdalam?"

"Jimin!"

Umpatan-umpatan receh mereka seketika terhenti ketika ada seruan kencang dari Taehyung.

"Seokjin hyuuung! Hoseok hyuuung! Yoongi hyuuung! Jungkooooook!"

Semua orang disitu keluar dari sarangnya masing-masing, termasuk Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah dalam kondisi berbaikan sekarang. Taehyung menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah menemukan rumah kontrakan baru, biaya sewanya lebih murah dan layak digunakan. Ada _space_ untuk studio milik Yoongi hyung juga," Taehyung berkata dengan mata berbinar seolah ia menemukan harta karun yang lama terpendam.

"Apa sore ini kita bisa melihatnya kesana?" tanya Seokjin.

"Sepertinya bisa, biar kuhubungi pemiliknya jika kita memang mau kesana sore ini."

Enam sekawan itu _excited_ , dan membayangkan seperti apa 'rumah' baru mereka nantinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ponsel berdering. Yoongi merogoh ponsel di kantong celananya, melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya. Ia melangkah menjauh dari teman-temannya. Ketika sudah di teras, diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"Yongguk hyung?"

Kakak semata wayangnya itu berbicara tenang. Namun kalimatnya seolah membuat kaki Yoongi membeku, tak bisa digerakkan. Digenggamnya ponselnya erat, tangannya gemetar. Panggilan sudah terputus, namun kabar yang dibawa Yongguk membekas erat di kepalanya.

Ia melangkah kembali ke dalam. Wajah pucatnya semakin pias, tak berseri. Semua yang menyadari perubahan Yoongi dalam sekejap mata langsung menodongnya dengan pertanyaan yang hampir serupa.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

Yoongi menggaruk ujung hidungnya, ditatapnya kawannya satu demi satu. Lidahnya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan, demi menyampaikan berita yang baru ditelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ayah… terkena serangan jantung mendadak."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Nah lho. Apa ini. Chapter apa ini. Selesai masalah, datang lagi masalah baru. Jangan kutuk aku readernim /sembah sujud ananda/ btw, aku gak bakat bikin hurt. aku gak suka liat pairku berantem lama-lama. maafin :")**

 **Oohthetun: iyaa itu Jennie blekpink in your areyah ahahaha, kebayang kan mukanya songong nyebelin gitu wkwkwk, but I like her style so muchhh**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Flow**

 ***alur agak meloncat-loncat, diharapkan membaca dengan telaten dan penuh penghayatan***

Derap langkah Yoongi dan Jimin menggema memenuhi lorong Rumah Sakit. Ya, Yoongi yang saat itu juga memutuskan untuk pulang ke Daegu bersama Jimin yang memaksa untuk ikut menemani Yoongi. Sudah berkali-kali Yoongi mengusap pipinya yang dialiri airmata, sampai-sampai tangannya terasa kebas. Lelah. Yoongi lelah, karena cobaan datang tak kunjung berakhir, selalu silih berganti.

Sesampainya di ruangan yang sudah diinformasikan Yongguk, Yoongi melongok ke dalam melalui jendela, meyakinkan bahwa Ayahnya ada di dalam. Sekali lagi, kenyataan tidak enak menghampirinya. Matanya kembali basah melihat Ayahnya terbaring lemah di ranjang Rumah Sakit dengan berbagai alat menempel di tubuhnya.

Ia mendapati Eommanya sedang duduk di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. Hari memang sudah malam, mungkin Ibunya kelelahan karena mengurusi Ayahnya sejak tadi.

Dengan hati-hati Yoongi membuka kenop pintu, membuat Ibunya tersadar.

"Yoongi? Sayang, kau pulang," Ibunya bangkit dan memeluk putra bungsunya. "Appa terkena serangan jantung. Tapi semuanya sudah ditangani. Appa hanya butuh istirahat, kata Dokter Appamu kelelahan."

"Iya Eomma, aku takut sekali," gumam Yoongi dalam pelukan sang Ibu.

Ibunya menenangkan Yoongi, mengusap lembut pucuk kepala anaknya. "Tidak apa, nak. Appa pasti sembuh."

Mendadak Ibunya sadar bahwa ada orang selain mereka di ruangan itu. Beliau tersenyum lebar, seakan menyambut si 'tamu-tak-diundang'. Ibu Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dari anaknya, membuat si anak terheran.

"Jimin! Eomma rindu sekali padamu, kemarilah nak."

Jimin pun ikut tersenyum lebar dan merangsek ke pelukan Ibu Yoongi. Beliau mendekap Jimin seolah ia adalah anaknya yang hilang sejak lahir. Jimin balas memeluk calon Ibu mertuanya—setidaknya itu yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ya ampun, kau semakin tampan," Ibu Yoongi melepas dekapannya dan menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya, gemas. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar Yoongi kemari. Kau pasti lelah, kan? Yoongi-ya, ajak Jimin ke rumah. Kalian beristirahat di rumah saja, biar Yongguk yang berjaga malam ini."

"Ahjumma, biar kami disini menjaga Appa," ujar Jimin sopan. Namun Ibu Yoongi menggeleng.

"Ya ampun, jangan panggil aku Ahjumma. Eomma saja. Lagipula tidak, aku serius. Kalian pulanglah. Sebentar lagi Yongguk datang. Ia sedang mencari makan di luar. Pulanglah, panggil taksi atau apa saja."

Yoongi menatap jam di dinding, lalu melihat sosok Ayahnya dengan khawatir. Jimin yang seolah mengerti keadaan hati Yoongi, sekali lagi menegaskan,

"Eomma, kami disini saja, ya? Biar Eomma dan Yongguk hyung yang beristirahat di rumah," ujar Jimin.

Ibu Yoongi berpikir sejenak sambil memandang Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu biar Eomma pulang dan membawakan kasur lipat untuk kalian, ya?"

"Ya, begitu lebih baik Eomma," jawab Yoongi.

"Ya sudah, Eomma keluar dulu dan mencari Yongguk sekalian membeli makan untuk kalian berdua. Tunggu disini, ya."

Sesaat Eommanya menyambar coat dan tasnya, memakai sepatunya lalu melenggang keluar dari ruangan. Tinggallah Jimin dan Yoongi beserta detak jam yang mengusik keheningan ruang itu.

Yoongi perlahan menghampiri sosok Ayahnya yang terbaring dengan mata menutup, bahkan tak menyadari bahwa putranya datang untuk menemaninya. Jimin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kekasihnya, lalu maju dan menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Yoongi. Si mungil hanya diam saja, menikmati perlakuan pacarnya. Ketenangan perlahan merangsek ke sanubarinya. Ia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur sudah memiliki Jimin dalam hidupnya.

"Appa," gumam Yoongi pelan. "Ini kekasihku, Jimin. Kalau Appa bangun nanti, aku janji akan memperkenalkannya kepadamu. Meskipun dia, yah, sama denganku… tapi dia sangat baik, Appa. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku janji Appa, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu dengan memilihnya."

Jimin tertegun. Kekasihnya ini bisa juga membuat kejutan. Ini adalah pernyataan cinta paling romantis dari seorang Min Yoongi yang pernah didengarnya. Mendengar dirinya diakui di depan orang paling penting di hidup kekasihnya tidak pernah menjadi mimpi seorang Park Jimin.

Yoongi melirik Jimin. Pemilik marga Min itu tersenyum samar.

"Jim… bagaimana kalau Appa tidak menerima kita?"

Diam-diam keduanya merutuk dalam hati. Mengapa hal itu baru terpikirkan? Ayah Yoongi adalah seseorang yang keras dan kolot, dan apa reaksinya ketika tahu putranya dengan seenak jidat memiliki kekasih yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya?

Jimin mengeratkan tautan jarinya. "Kalau itu terjadi, bersiaplah."

"Bersiap untuk apa?" suara Yoongi bergetar, ia sedang tak sudi menerima kabar buruk.

Jimin menatap mata Yoongi dalam, meraih satu lagi tangan Yoongi untuk dibawa ke dalam genggamannya. "Apapun yang terjadi ke depan, percayalah, itu yang terbaik untuk kita. Saat ini, yang kita perlukan hanyalah sedikit perjuangan. Appamu sedang sakit, dan kau harus fokus pada kesembuhannya dan juga tesmu yang diadakan sebentar lagi. Yang lain, kesampingkan dulu."

Yoongi mengangguk lemah. Ia paham betul bahwa yang dikatakan Jimin sepenuhnya benar. Akal sehatnya harus bekerja dengan baik saat ini. Kekhawatirannya biar ia simpan dulu.

Senyum tipis Yoongi mengembang. Jimin membalasnya pasti.

"Chim?"

"Ya, sayang?"

Wajah Yoongi selalu sukses memerah jika Jimin sudah memanggilnya begitu.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi kekasih yang sangat baik."

.

.

.

" _Runch Randa! Runch Randa!_ "

Ya, mungkin banyak yang belum tahu dengan nama itu. Nama keramat yang tersemat pada Namjoon sebelum ia bergabung dengan keenam kawannya. Ia melemparkan senyuman pongahnya kepada lautan manusia yang mengelu-elukannya di Lighthouse Club.

" _Who wants to have fun tonight_?!"

Sorak sorai semakin menjadi. Namjoon yang sedang di panggung, melebarkan kedua tangannya, menikmati semua puja yang dialamatkan padanya. Semua sinar mengarah kepadanya.

" _Make some noise_!"

Musik _hip hop_ yang cadas menggema, membuat gairah muda-mudi di klub itu membara. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk menyoraki Runch Randa yang mulai melancarkan aksi rap-nya. Bibirnya dengan lancar mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan yang dibalut dengan kedok seni, sehingga semuanya terasa wajar dan tak lagi tabu untuk dinikmati.

Keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya, merembes di bajunya. Ia turun dari panggung dengan rasa puas dan bangga—apa lagi? Tinggal sedikit saja dan kesombongan akan menguasainya. Semudah itu.

Ia duduk di _minibar_ dan memesan minuman sementara _rapper_ lain sedang beraksi di panggung yang sama. Namjoon tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Ia memutar-mutar gelasnya yang membiaskan semua cahaya di klub itu. Dirinya sedang tidak minat untuk mabuk malam ini.

"Kau minum cepat sekali, tipe orang yang tergesa-gesa, huh?"

Suara seorang perempuan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Perempuan itu berambut sebahu, menggunakan gaun hitam kurang bahan yang mempertontonkan belahan dada serta 80% kaki jenjangnya. Ia menyandarkan lengannya dengan santai ke meja bar, sebelah tangannya menggenggam gelas yang sama dengan milik Namjoon. Namjoon mengernyit, rasanya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan perempuan ini sebelumnya.

"Maaf?"

Perempuan muda itu terkekeh.

"Yah, karena kau bukan tipe yang suka bertele-tele…" dirinya turun dari kursi, menjejakkan kakinya yang dibungkus sepatu _platform_ _gold_ ke lantai. "Aku akan cepat saja."

Namjoon semakin bingung. Ia terus menatap perempuan itu sambil mencari tahu apa yang ada dalam benak orang di depannya.

"Minggu depan, datanglah kemari di jam dan hari yang sama. _You'll find something nice. Oh, not nice, but fabulous_. _Don't imagine about one night stand, m'kay?_ " perempuan itu mengerling. " _See you_."

Perempuan itu melenggang setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar _dollar_ di meja bar. Namjoon menatap gelasnya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat serta mengedikkan bahu.

"Cantik-cantik mabuk. Cih."

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Hoseok yang mendatangi toko musik milik keluarga Taehyung mendesak. Ia ingin jawaban secepatnya dari _flat_ yang rencananya akan mereka tempati dalam jangka waktu seminggu ini.

"Kita tunggu keputusan Yoongi hyung dan Jimin," sahut Taehyung cuek. Tangannya masih membersihkan rak penyimpanan gitar.

"Nanti _flat_ -nya diambil orang," Hoseok menghembuskan nafas.

"Seperti Yoongi hyung yang diambil Jimin?"

Yang lebih tua mendelik. "Jaga mulutmu, alien kecil."

"Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia Jung Hoseok-ssi," Taehyung tertawa.

"Tapi serius, deh. Kau harus cepat menghubungi mereka, supaya semua barang dan alat-alat milik Yoongi hyung bisa dibereskan dengan segera."

Taehyung mengusap salah satu gitar klasik dengan hati-hati. "Kenapa kau terdengar putus asa, hyung? Yoongi hyung dan Jimin bertengkarnya kurang lama, ya?"

"Aish, bocah ini," Hoseok siap-siap melayangkan jitakan ke kepala Taehyung ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam toko setelah sebelumnya membuka daun pintu dengan kasar.

"Selamat pa—"

"Taehyung, Hoseok, astaga. Aku panik," ternyata Kim Seokjin. "Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku?" tudingnya kepada si penjaga toko.

"Oh, ponselku masih dalam mode _silent_. Ada apa, hyung?"

Seokjin mengatur nafas. "Kita sepertinya harus benar-benar mengambil _flat_ yang kau sarankan itu. Tadi pemilik rumah yang kita kontrak datang, dan ia berencana untuk menaikkan harga sewanya. _My God_ , aku syok sekali."

"Apa kataku, lebih baik sekarang katakan pada pemilik flat agar kita bisa menempati _flat_ itu secepatnya," ujar Hoseok.

"Ya, lebih baik kita cepat. Aku ogah menebalkan kantong Ahjumma serakah itu," cibir yang paling tua.

"Oke, oke. Berarti kita tidak butuh persetujuan Yoongi hyung dan Jimin, kan?"

"Ya, aku yakin mereka pasti setuju. Hubungi mereka sekarang. Aku akan pergi ke tempat kerjaku."

"Dah, hyung! Hati-hati!" seru kedua dongsaengnya. Seketika Seokjin lenyap dari pandangan mereka.

Setelahnya Taehyung sibuk menelepon si pemilik flat. Wajahnya sedikit kaku ketika ia mematikan teleponnya.

"Hoseok hyung, kita bisa memberi uang jaminan kepada si pemilik agar ia tidak menyewakan flat itu kepada siapapun," Taehyung meletakkan ponsel ke dalam kantong jaket denimnya. "Kau ada simpanan uang?"

"Sedikit sih," ringis Hoseok mengingat jumlah uang di tabungannya. Ayolah, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang pegawai kedai jika menyoal finansial?

"Aku juga ada sedikit. Ya sudah, sore ini setelah tutup toko hyung temani aku ke _flat_ , ya. Jangan lupa ambil uang di ATM. Sekarang hyung pulang saja dulu."

"Kau mengusirku?" Hoseok memandang Taehyung tak suka. Sekali lagi, Hoseok senang bergurau. Tenang saja pemirsa.

"Bukan begitu. Kasihan Jungkook kalau nanti dia pulang dan mendapati meja makan kosong melompong," Taehyung bersidekap.

Oh, begitu rupanya. "Sudah berani memerintahku, bocah?"

"Hyung! Ya ampun," rambut Taehyung berantakan karena diusaknya asal. "Pergilah, shuh, shuh. Masakkan sesuatu yang enak untuk Jungkook. Aku tak sudi mendengar dia kelaparan ketika dia pulang nanti," Taehyung mendorong Hoseok ke arah pintu.

Hoseok menunjuk wajah Taehyung. "Akan kubuat Jungkook menjadi kurus sampai dia tidak lagi empuk untuk kau peluk."

"Terserah. Jomblo sirik saja."

"Sialan."

Dongkol, Hoseok pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang terkikik geli karena berhasil menggoda hyungnya. Ia kembali sibuk dengan alat-alat musik yang… yah, sebenarnya ia tidak bisa mainkan sama sekali.

.

.

.

Yongguk sedang melamun ketika Yoongi datang menghampirinya di bangku taman Rumah Sakit. Kakak Yoongi itu bergeser, seolah memberi ruang untuk adiknya duduk di sampingnya. Jimin sedang berkeliling di Rumah Sakit, memberi waktu bagi kekasihnya berbincang dengan Kakaknya.

"Jadi," Yongguk berdehem. "Apa yang mau dijelaskan, hubungan kau dengan Jimin? Atau ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

"Hyung," Yoongi memukul lengan Yongguk pelan.

Yongguk terbahak dan mengusak rambut _mint_ Yoongi. "Tak apa. Kau kan sudah bercerita kepadaku,"

"Appa… akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tentu saja, tidak usah khawatir. Appa hanya terkena serangan jantung ringan."

"Apa… aku harus menyerah?" lirih Yoongi.

"Menyerah untuk?"

"Yah, pulang kemari, mengikuti mau Appa, jadi PNS. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya."

"Kenapa harus menyerah?" Yongguk memandang adiknya heran. "Selama masih ada kesempatan, berjuanglah. Appa sudah paham, kok."

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku tidak ingin membebani Appa dan Eomma lagi," si mungil memandang lurus ke depan.

"Ya ampun Yoongi-ya, kemarilah," Yongguk menarik bahu Yoongi, menariknya mendekat dan bersikap seolah ia melindungi adiknya. "Apapun keinginanmu, kau sudah berusaha sejauh ini. Kau yakin akan menyerah begitu saja?"

"Sebenarnya sih tidak ingin, hyung," gumam adiknya. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mau egois, aku juga punya banyak pertimbangan. Mimpiku bisa kuraih kapan saja, hyung."

"Jimin sudah tahu masalah ini?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Yongguk memajukan bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan jika bingung.

"Keputusan apapun yang kau ambil, diskusikanlah dulu dengannya. Dia itu pacarmu, kau harus menghormatinya biarpun sedikit saja. Jimin berhak tahu semua yang mau kau putuskan, karena dia pun salah satu teman grupmu, kan?"

"Hyung benar, aku hanya bingung bagaimana cara memberitahunya."

"Secepatnya, Yoon. Secepatnya," Yongguk menatap mata adiknya, mentransfer keyakinan di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kapan?"

Jimin mengangkat telepon dari Taehyung setelah melipir sedikit ke sisi lorong Rumah Sakit.

" _Kita akan pindah secepatnya. Maaf tidak meminta persetujuanmu sebelumnya. Kalau tidak cepat,_ flat _-nya nanti diambil orang._ "

"Tidak apa. Mungkin aku dan Yoongi hyung bisa pulang dulu, nanti kami kembali lagi kemari."

" _Tidak usah, biar kami yang membereskan barang-barang kalian. Kau disana saja, temani Yoongi hyung. Oh iya, salam untuk keluarga Yoongi hyung ya. Sampaikan cepat sembuh untuk Appanya._ "

Setelahnya, Taehyung memutuskan panggilan. Ia menatap keluar dari lorong Rumah Sakit yang memang hanya dilapisi kaca tebal, dan netra kembarnya menatap Yoongi yang sedang dipeluk oleh Yongguk. Jika itu bukan kakak dari kekasihnya, sudah bisa dipastikan ia turun dan menghajarnya.

Dalam hati Jimin bertanya, kenapa kekasihnya tampak sedih sekali? Kemarin memang ia sedih karena Ayahnya, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sorot mata Yoongi. Ia yakin ada yang kekasihnya sembunyikan darinya.

Ia terus menunggu sambil memperhatikan adegan _bromance_ Yoongi dengan kakaknya. Jimin bersyukur Yoongi punya kakak yang sangat memperhatikan dan menyayanginya, sehingga Yoongi bisa dibilang tidak kekurangan kasih sayang di rumahnya. Yah, meskipun sikap tegas sang Ayah kadang mengusik ketenangan Jimin.

Sesaat dilihatnya Yoongi bangkit bersama kakaknya, meninggalkan bangku taman. Ia pun menjauhkan diri dari kaca lorong, dan berjalan menuju kamar rawat Ayah Yoongi. Terakhir ia beranjak dari sana, Ayah Yoongi belum sadarkan diri. Ibu Yoongi berkata tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka, karena Yoongi dan Jimin pun butuh udara segar.

Jimin masuk duluan ke dalam ruangan, menemui Ibu Yoongi yang sedang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur suaminya.

"Oh, Appa sudah sadar?" Jimin terkejut melihat Ayah Yoongi sudah sadar.

"Jimin, kemarilah! Ayah Yoongi sudah sadar," seru Ibu Yoongi ketika beliau mendapati Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Yang dipanggil pun mendekat.

"Appa, selamat siang," Jimin membungkuk sopan. Ayah Yoongi tersenyum samar, terlihat dari balik alat penyalur oksigen di mulutnya. Ia tak ingin banyak berbicara, khawatir Ayah Yoongi terganggu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Yoongi dan Yongguk masuk. Kedua kakak beradik itu sama terkejutnya dengan Jimin ketika tahu Ayah mereka sudah siuman.

"Ya ampun, Appa membuatku khawatir," ujar Yongguk. "Untung Appa sadar, Yoongi itu hampir seharian menangis gara-gara Appa tak kunjung sadar."

Semua yang di ruangan itu tertawa, kecuali Ayah Yoongi yang lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Appa, maaf karena aku tidak ada di sisi Appa ketika Appa sakit," sesal Yoongi dengan suara pelan seraya duduk di samping ranjang Ayahnya. Sang Ayah menggerakkan jari-jarinya, seolah hendak mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusap punggung tangan Ayahnya.

"Kata Dokter, kalau kondisi Appa pulih dengan cepat, alat-alat ini bisa dilepas dalam beberapa hari ke depan," gumam Ibunya.

Mereka berbincang sejenak mengenai kondisi Ayah Yoongi. Sementara sang objek pembicaraan hanya sesekali menimpali dengan gerakan tangan, mata dan senyum samar.

"Jimin, kita keluar sebentar yuk," ajak Yoongi kepada Jimin.

Jimin tak menjawab, hanya mengikuti Yoongi keluar dari ruangan. Yoongi berjalan dan berhenti di sudut lorong.

"Ada kabar apa dari teman-teman di Seoul?"

"Kita akan pindah ke _flat_. Rumah kontrakan kita akan naik harga sewanya, dan Seokjin hyung katanya marah besar karena itu," Jimin terkekeh membayangkan Seokjin yang misuh-misuh seperti Ibu-ibu kehabisan ikan di pasar.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum, tak memberikan respon berarti. Jimin, bukannya tidak menangkap sesuatu di wajah datar kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak senang kita pindah?"

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja… aku sedang berpikir."

"Memikirkan apa?"

Yoongi memandang langit-langit lorong. "Bisakah kau pulang ke Seoul, Jim?"

"Hah?" Jimin mengernyitkan dahi, _apakah kekasihnya sedang mengusirnya?_

"Ya, pulanglah," Yoongi menatap mata Jimin dalam. "Dan katakan bahwa aku tidak akan pulang dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama."

.

.

.

"Ada yang bilang begitu?"

Namjoon mengangguk. Seokjin mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke permukaan meja sambil menatap Namjoon penuh selidik. Dua gelas _ice coffee_ yang dipesan dari kafe ini, diam di hadapan mereka seolah menjadi saksi bisu cerita Namjoon tentang kejadian di klub kemarin.

"Tidak usah dibawa serius, aku juga tidak tahu dia siapa, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku bukan tipe orang yang doyan selingkuh," kekeh Namjoon sambil menjawil hidung bangir Seokjin.

"Kau sudah mulai jauh dari pandanganku, jangan salahkan aku jika aku menaruh curiga padamu," Seokjin mencebik kesal.

"Iya sayang, kau boleh curiga, cemburu, atau apapun, tapi aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh yang ada di pikiranmu itu."

"Dasar kau ini," cubitan ringan Seokjin diterima Namjoon di lengan kirinya, dan Namjoon menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Lusa, kami akan pindah ke _flat_ baru. Mampirlah kapan-kapan."

"Seokjinnie," Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya hati-hati. "Kau kerepotan tanpaku?"

Yang lebih tua menggeleng. "Mereka menjadi anak baik selama ini. Aku tidak merasa kerepotan."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tampak kelelahan akhir-akhir ini," Namjoon menelisik wajah Seokjin yang ia rasa semakin memucat dari hari ke hari.

"Ah, benarkah? Mungkin hanya butuh istirahat lebih karena pekerjaan yang lumayan padat, dan pencarian _flat_ baru juga lumayan menyita waktuku. _Weekend_ ini jangan ganggu aku kalau begitu," Seokjin melemparkan senyum lucu yang seketika membuat kekasihnya luluh.

"Mana bisa? Waktu bertemu kita kan hanya saat _weekend_. Lagipula memangnya kau sanggup melewati _weekend_ tanpa merengek-rengek ingin bertemu denganku?" goda Namjoon.

"Aish! Namjoonie, berhenti menggoda—"

Kalimat Seokjin terpotong ketika dering ponsel miliknya meraung.

"Hoseok?" ucapnya setelah melihat layar ponsel, lalu mengangkatnya cepat.

Di seberang sana Hoseok berbicara panjang dengan cepat, khas dirinya ketika panik. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Namjoon cemas.

"Ya, aku segera kesana," Seokjin menutup panggilan, lalu bangkit dan meraih tas serta _sweater_ -nya.

"Namjoonie, maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jimin pulang, tapi tidak bersama Yoongi," Seokjin menatap Namjoon nanar seolah ia akan menangis saat itu juga. "Katanya, Yoongi tidak akan kembali sampai, entah kapan."

"Aku ikut denganmu," Namjoon berdiri, memakai _coat-_ nya dan menarik lembut tangan Seokjin.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengusap kepala Jimin sayang, mencoba menghibur si kuat yang matanya memerah karena menangis sedari tadi. Namjoon duduk di depan Jimin sambil menautkan jari-jarinya. Ia belum benar-benar menyusun kata penghiburan untuk sahabatnya itu. Sementara Hoseok sudah hilang kata demi menghentikan tangis Jimin. Ia bersumpah tadi Jimin menangis seperti bayi kehabisan susu, dan baru berhenti ketika 'mama'-nya datang.

"Yoongi… apakah dia tidak akan kembali kemari, hyung?" lirih Jimin. Hati ketiga kawannya tersayat mendengar betapa Jimin mengharapkan dan membutuhkan Yoongi saat ini juga.

"Dia akan kembali, Jimin. Kau tidak percaya kepadanya?" hibur Seokjin akhirnya, meskipun ia pun ragu akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku menatap matanya dan… tidak menemukan apapun disana. Ia tidak tampak seperti berbohong, tetapi juga ia tidak jujur kepadaku," Jimin mengadu. "Aku takut ditinggalkan olehnya. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tak bisa memberinya beban lebih dari ini," Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kesal karena tidak ada hal yang mampu ia lakukan untuk membantu kekasihnya barang sedikit pun.

Seokjin menggenggam tangan Jimin. "Sekarang, apapun yang menjadi keputusan Yoongi, kau terima saja dulu, ya? Yoongi sudah dewasa, ia pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya, dan juga kita semua."

"Ya, hyung. Tapi tetap saja… kau tahu kan rasanya ditinggalkan?"

Iya, Seokjin paham betul. Ia paham ketika ia ditinggalkan oleh Namjoon dan harus melalui semuanya sendirian, karena ia tahu bercerita kepada kawan-kawannya hanya akan membuat mereka cemas dan berujung memaksa Namjoon untuk kembali.

"Aku tahu, Jimin. Aku tahu rasanya ditinggalkan," Seokjin berbisik. "Tapi kau harus kuat, seperti aku."

"Aku tidak sekuat kau, hyung," Jimin menatap Seokjin putus asa. "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Yoongi hyung. Dia poros duniaku, hyung. Katakanlah aku berlebihan, tapi sungguh, aku lebih baik mati daripada terpisah darinya seperti ini."

"Ya ampun, kau ini. Apa yang bisa Yoongi hyung banggakan darimu jika kau seperti ini?" Namjoon yang tampaknya gregetan dari tadi akhirnya bersuara. "Kau selalu berkoar-koar bahwa kau ingin membanggakan Yoongi hyung, tapi kau malah menangis seperti perempuan. Yoongi hyung bahkan bilang bahwa ia akan kembali! _Apa kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jadi Seokjin yang tak kujanjikan apa-apa ketika aku pergi_? Dia bahkan tak pernah mengeluhkan apapun padaku, dan selalu mendukung apapun pilihan yang kuambil meskipun terkadang aku pun bahkan tak tahu kemana arah tujuannya."

Ketiga lainnya hanya termangu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Namjoon, terutama Seokjin. Kekasihnya ternyata memikirkan perasaannya, hal yang tak pernah disangka-sangka olehnya, dan ia… terharu. Di saat yang kurang tepat seperti ini, Seokjin?

"Kau harus menenangkan Yoongi hyung, Jimin. Kau justru harus menjadi kekuatannya di saat-saat seperti ini," ujar Namjoon serius. "Yoongi hyung pun sekarang sedang kalut. Percayalah, dia pun sama denganmu. Di luar sikapnya yang dingin, ia memiliki hati yang dipenuhi olehmu. Namun, kasusnya berbeda kali ini. Keluarganya pun bagian yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Kau tidak boleh egois dan beranggapan bahwa Yoongi hyung hanya membutuhkan dirimu untuk hidup."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, benar kata Namjoon. Ia egois, hanya memikirkan dirinya dan perasaannya yang kadang tidak rasional kepada kekasihnya, tanpa mempertimbangkan bagaimana isi hati Yoongi sendiri. Jimin pun berucap lirih, namun tulus.

"Terima kasih, Namjoon hyung."

.

.

.

"Mercia, _is_ _all done_?"

" _Yes, captain._ "

" _Good._ Jadi kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Minggu depan, Lighthouse Club hari Jumat."

"Dimengerti. Pastikan dia ada di lokasi saat aku kesana."

" _Aye, aye, captain._ "

Perempuan yang disebut Mercia itu melenggang keluar dari ruangan. Sebelum liau dari hadapan 'kapten'-nya, ia berseru,

"Jangan terlalu kaku. _He's too hot, I bet you a bottle of_ Leffe Blonde _if you don't fall for him_ ," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" _Tu es fou_ ," lawan bicaranya mencibir sambil terkekeh, dan Mercia menghilang dari balik pintu.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Jadi, maafkan aku kalau jadinya begini. Hehe. Hehe. Ada vhope momen juga lho. Hehe. Di chap ini kesetiaan dan kekuatan (?) Jimin diuji. Yoongi emang sering labil, tapi Yoongi enggak jahat kok, dia cuma lagi galau. Tugas Jimin buat ngertiin dia. Karena Yoongi ingin dimengerti. Yaampun author ngaco nih. Btw ada yang sadar gak aku ilangin part atasnya, yang isinya judul, author dll? Lama-lama ganggu juga ya kalo dipikir-pikir jadi aku ilangin deh HAAAAA**

 **yuu: wkwkwk Yoonmin momentnya, ya gitu lah ya, jangan marah ya. ehe. / yeollipoppo: sumpah ya ripiu u bikin gue emosi wkwkwk / orhenzz: mati gak yaa? wkwkwk *author ngeselin* / kaisooexo: ahaha amiin amiin, baca terus yaa / RenRenay: halo renren, hahaha mungkin banyak slight di ff ini, tapi tetep fokusnya sama minimini couple kok, karena memang konflik utamanya ada di mereka. love you too mwa mwa! / guest LM: ASTAGA TIAP CHAP DIRIPIU emang suri tauladan kamu deq, setiap readernim harus berkiblat padamu! Sampe bingung bales yg mana. buat kode itu, aku ambil dari keypad hp jadul (bukan qwerty ya). and yes, author percaya mereka real wkwkwkwk. selamat berpuasa buat kamu ya :)**


End file.
